My mothers a whore my fathers an assassain what am I?
by a.bob
Summary: One of the Togour brothers had an accident and now has a kid Trinity. For once in Otto's life he wants to do something right he's decided to raise this child and give her everything she wonts. To bad her mother doesn't want that for her and tries to kill her at every turn. Trinity has alot to over overcome in her life what will she do when Yusuke kills her father?


MY mothers a whore my fathers an assassain what am I?

Name: Trinity  
Age: 5  
Family: Toguro Brothers: Otto Toguro (father) Ani Toguro (uncle) Julie (mother).  
Looks: long black hair two feet tall and green eyes that change colors.  
Race: demon as strong as your father (even more) and half feww, which stand for: fire earth wind water. You posses all of these elements and are even able to combine them i.e. water+wind= ice.  
History: your father as you read is Otto Toguro for those of you who dont he is the younger one of the two. He like any man sometime needs something (cough...cough what do you think?) So he visits your mother Julie on a regular bases. Julie runs her very own whore house and is a whore herself (I bet her parents are proud!) She never planned on getting pregnant so when your father left and she found out she was pregnant she wasnt too happy. So, she takes her anger out on you, which is stupid because its her fault. Shes just messed up like that arent you lucky. Well any way the quiz will be out soon so bye!

that's it for now!

TR: no get off of me! You scream at your mother as she beats you for nothing. JU: shut up you stupid girl. She smacks you across the face one final time and you fall on your back. At the door are a pair of black shoes leading up to a man who shocking looks like you. OT: Julie never figured you for a child beater. Your mother straightens and looks at this man whose six feet black hair wear a black shirt, pants and a green jacket over them lastly black shades completes his outfit. JU: well Togour its been such a long time. You scoot as far away from both of them as your back connects to the wall your mother looks over at you and smiles an evil way at you. You push yourself up ready for another attack and are shocked at what she says next. JU: girl say hello to your father. OT: what did you say whore? Your mother laughs as you shiver from his suddenly cold voice. You try to hide from his gaze as he checks you over but you only draw attention to yourself that way. JU: dont you see the resemblance Otto your daughter looks just like you? OT: I have known daughter. Your mother only laughs and looks at you. JU: come on girl Im sure you want to ask daddy to save you from me dont you? You suddenly go cold as your body tenses and your eyes glaze with tears you glare at him. TR: No. I just want to know why he couldnt use a damn condom. You run past him and your mother as the tears start to run down your checks. Your mother doesnt allow you to cry in front of anyone its an even harsher punishment if she catches you. You run outside and sit on a stump and cry till you cant anymore.

:)  
OTTOS POV  
TR: No. I just want to know why he couldnt use a damn condom. I watch as the girl runs past me crying. She did look like me, which I was still trying to get could I really have a daughter? JU: youll have to wear a slip this time I dont want to get pregnant again with your kid. OT: how do you know shes mine? JU: she looks just like you. I grab her by the neck, slam her into the wall, and glare at her. OT: why didnt I know sooner? JU: how was I suppose to tell you? I let her go and watch as she sits on the floor trying to get her breath back. A bruised hand is already forming on her neck. JU: would it have mattered anyway? What would you have done raised her to be a killer like you? OT: I want know part of that girls life. JU: good that means shes all mine to do with as I please. OT: what are you going to do with her? JU: shes going to be my best whore yet one that doesnt feel anything everyone will wont her. OT: so you will make her into you. JU: if she listens to me then yes. OT: having problems? JU: the girl doesnt want to be a whore. I laugh despite myself as I make my way to the door. OT: Im leaving. JU: what not even a quickie? OT: No. I walk outside and see the girl sitting on a stump it wouldnt hurt to know her name. As I make my way over to her, I see her tense up and turn around ready to run but she makes herself stay. Shes brave Ill give her that.

:)  
REGULAR POV  
You look behind you as you feel someone coming and see the man that is your father he looks down at you and it takes everything you have to keep yourself from running. OT: what is your name? His face is still stoned cold but his voice isnt nearly as threatening as last time. Still you cant find your voice to answer him back. OT: did she not give you a name or are you just to scared to talk? You force yourself to whisper out your name. TR: Trinity. OT: do you know what your mother plans to do with you? TR: yes. OT: are you going to let her? TR: No. You say this firmly without hesitation and glare up at him. TR: why did you pick her? He doesnt answer you only pats your head and leaves. You watch as he gets on his motorcycle and leaves. You run and watch him turn the corner as he leaves his head turns to you and back before hes out of sight. TR: you didnt even tell me your name father. You turn to your house and look at it just a tree fifty feet high and twenty wide. The inside though is enchanted to make it as large as a three-story house. You see your mother waiting for you at the door and sigh making your way up there slowly. When she sees you, she bursts into tears and throws her arms around you. JU: I am so sorry Trinity. Two jesters you are so unused too. One her touching you with out hurting you and two her calling you by your real name. JU: I realized now what Ive been doing is wrong I shouldnt be taking my anger out on you because of your father Im so sorry can you forgive me? You cant answer her still in shock and she seems to notice it. JU: come on you havent eaten anything all day lets get you something to eat. You want to scream at her you havent eaten in five days but you hold your tongue as she picks you up and carries you into the kitchen. As she walks in though you notice the other whores in there who also hate you. Sarah the second best to your mother glares at you the hardest she was a cat demon and loyal to your mother. SA: Julie why are you holding the bitch? She asks as your mothers sets you down on the stool then your mother has her pinned to the wall quickly. Her glare is like ice and you shiver as her voice takes on a dark tone. JU: she is my daughter and you will treat her with respect is that understood? Sarah shakes and shutters cowardly while shaking her head. SA: no bo...ss..I...un...der..stand my.. Mis..take.. Your mother lets her go and you watch Sarah slide down to the floor blood is running down her neck were your mothers nails priced the skin. JU: leave all of you. Everyone gets up quickly and leaves the kitchen you get up to move but stop. JU: not you honey just sit right there while Ill fix you something. Her sweet voice is back and it scares you even more. You watch as she makes some simple broth. You know you shouldnt eat it seeing as she probably did something to it but your so hungry. As she sets it down in front of you, you hesitantly look it over as she smiles at you. JU: come on honey you dont want it to get cold. As you pick it up and start to slurp it down you try to do so as quietly as you can so not to upset her. Dizziness starts to sweep over you and you set the bowl down and stare at your mother. JU: sleep little bitch when you wake up youll be a whole new person. AD: no, I dont want to be a whore. The last thing you remember is her evil laugh radiating all over the house and the cold hard floor as you hit it.

:)  
OTTOS POV  
I finally made it home and park my bike Karasu and Bui are here for training they come once a month and stay a week, so we can see what progress they have made. When I walk in I see them sitting there taking a break. I set my keys on the counter and look at my brother. AT: have a good time? OT: dont ask. Karasu smirks under his mask and Bui says nothing as he gets up and goes out side. I lean against the wall and think back to the girl. Her name keeps ringing in my head to were I dont even hear my brothers voice. AT: Otto. OT: what? AT: I said are you going to train with us. I grunt and turn around grabbing my keys walking to the door. OT: no. I leave slamming the door behind me itll be dark before I even get there but Im going anyway. I gun my bike and leave as my brother comes out the door. I drive fast and stop for nothing day soon turns to dark.

:)  
TRINITYS POV  
I open my eyes and try to move nothing works though except my head. I turn it as far as I can both ways before concluding that in Im my room laying on the sheets that serve as my bed. I hear the door slam open and see my mother standing there in nothing but a see through nightdress. As she walks over to me, she kicks me in my side pain races up my back and I smell blood. JU: all whoops I forgot I whipped your back the pain must have dulled to were you couldnt feel it I guess I brought it back. She laughs evilly and pulls me back up onto my bed not being gentle at all. She leans over and stares into my eyes as I start to cry tears leak down I shake uncontrollably. JU: your first customer will be here soon you wont have to do anything but just lie here not like you could move anyway. TR: no..sob..please..sob..dont. JU: shut up. She smacks me across the face and you bite your lip to stop from screaming. SA: Julie hes here. JU: thank you Sarah.. Oh and Sarah so sorry about today I hope I didnt hurt you to bad I had to make it believable though. SA: I understand shall I show him in? JU: no Ill do it. My mother gets up and smiles down at me before leaving the room. When the door closes, I try everything I can think of to get my body to move. I feel my toes twitch and try to move my foot then my leg. I hear the door open again and close, I was to slow to see who had enter and I start screaming as I see a tall vampire standing over me grinning. As he falls down on me, I bring up my hand and hit him across the face. He only smirks and grabs both of my arms and holds them in his hand. TR: please let me go. I beg as he shakes his head and rips off my dirty shirt and licks up the dried blood on my chest. My insides churn and I scream even louder and struggle like no tomorrow. I hear other screams from down the halls that arent usually heard. I smell smoke and scream even more if he doesnt kill me the smoke will. The vampire is to intoxicated in my blood to smell the smoke or even hear the door slam open. I scream for help and feel the demon torn off of me, hes killed before my eyes. I try to scoot away but the drug is still in affected. OT: get up girl. TR: she drugged me. I cry out to my father as he bends down and wraps me up in his coat. OT: hold on. He walks out of the burning house and over to his bike that was parked. I hear my mother scream and start shaking even more as my father drives off. I dont know how long we drive but I become dizzy and pass out.

:)  
OTTOS POV  
as we drive away I can feel her shaking even more about an hour later she falls asleep finally. I arrive at the house and walk in theres no sign of anyone so I set her on the couch and walk up to my room. As I run a bath, I pull out a black shirt for her to wear and bandages. I set them in the bathroom and go downstairs to her.  
ANIS POV  
as Karasu, Bui, and me walk in for the night, I see my brothers keys on the counter and grab a bottle of water from the fridge. I noticed Bui had stopped walking usually he would try to get as far as possible from me and my brother when he was here but for some reason he was just standing there staring at the couch. KA: may I ask why you have a child in your house? I glare and make my way over to the couch. AT: a child what are you talking about? I look down and see her shes wrapped up in my brothers jacket and looks to be bleeding. AT: who is she? KA: why not wake her up and ask? AT: do it. Karasu reaches out with his hand to touch her and thats when her eyes open.

:)  
REGULAR POV  
you hear voices around you and slowly open your eyes. Three demons are standing above you and one is about to touch you. TR: DADDY... you scream and are surround by wind they back away quickly and you hear your fathers voice. OT: step away form her. You quickly run over to him and stand behind his legs shaking again. AT: who is she brother? Your father bends down and picks you up. OT: my daughter Trinity. He walks away with you crying in his arms as he opens a door and enters a room you try to slowly stop crying. He takes off the jacket and throws it on the floor he also takes off your pants and puts you in the tub. Nice warm water comes up to your waste and you wipe away your tears. TR: were am I? OT: your new home. He pours warm water down your back and washes away the blood it feels good and puts you to sleep almost. The door to the room opens and you start to shake again the bathroom door opens and you turn so all the man that calls your father brother can only see your back. AT: you have some explaining to do. OT: later leave. You hear the other man growl but none the less he shuts the door and leaves. OT: hes gone. You turn back so you can see his face and study him as he does you. OT: your five or six now right? TR: five whats your name? OT: Otto Toguro the man that was just in here was your uncle Ani toguro. He reaches over and grabs a black towel. You lift up your arms as he picks you up and sits you on the counter. He dries you off and puts ointment on your back then wraps it. You yawn sleepily again and he slips on the shirt before carrying you to a bed. OT: sleep I will be back in a minute. TR: were are you going? OT: down stairs to talk to my brother. TR: why did you come back? OT: sleep. You nod your head and curl up on your side closing your eyes.  
DOWNSTAIRS  
as Otto Toguro walks down stairs, he notices Karasu is still in the kitchen talking with your brother most likely wanting some information also. AT: leave Karasu. Karasu gets up not happy he cant hear the conversation. I sit across from my brother and think of what to say. AT: where did she come from? OT: the whorehouse shes Julies and mine. AT: how come you suddenly bring her here she most be at least five years old by now. OT: she is and I just found out I wasnt going to bring her but I did anyway. AT: why she could be just like her mother a whore. OT: shes not, her mother had to drug her tonight to get her to cooperate. AT: what are you going to do with her? OT: raise her I suppose. AT: you dont know the first thing about taking care of children. OT: her mother is dead I burned down the whorehouse were do you wont me to take her? AT: are you going to turn her into a killer then? OT: no. AT: nobody can find out about her. OT: I know. AT: because if they did they could use her against you, you have a weakness now brother. OT: I Know. AT: she can stay then but shes yours dont let it get out of hand brother. Ani gets up and goes to his room and Otto sets at the table a while longer thinking before he also gets up and goes to his room. He sees you sleeping and goes and sits in the chair on the other side of the room.  
NEXT MORNING  
you wake up and sit up looking around the room. Your father is sleeping still so you get up with out waking him and walk to the door. Your back is only a dull pain though and it doesnt hurt to move around. As you open the door and close it, you realize how big this house really is. You walk down the stairs and look into the living room not seeing anybody you walk around just looking. You hear a door open and look for a spot to hide. You run behind the couch and crouch down you peak and see the one with green hair and blue eyes he looks like a giant maybe nine feet tall. He suddenly stops and you move further back as he looks your way. He walks over and you start to shake you can feel your powers trying to get out. Bui bends down and looks at you were your hidden in the shadows. Then with out saying anything he gets up and leaves you stop shaking and watch him walk out the door. As soon as hes gone you pick your self up and go into the kitchen and look around its big with a table off in the corner. You walk over to the counter that looks outside and jump up pulling yourself up to sit on it. You watch as Bui trains and cock your head to the side wondering who he is. AT: well your up early. You jump and quickly look at the Ani Toguro your uncle. You try not to shake as he comes closer and reaches above you and opens a cabinet pulling out a cup. He walks over to the coffee pot and pours himself a cup the leans against the wall watching you. AT: I believe my brother said your name was Trinity right? You nod your head slowly as you watch him sip his coffee. AT: are you hungry? You shake your head no. AT: you look just like your Otto but Im sure you have some of your mother inside you somewhere. You glare and feel fire wrap around your arms as your hair makes a halo around your head. TR: Im nothing like her. AT: I see I meant know harm you can put the fire out any time. You look down at your arms and now glare at them. Willing them to go out you dont notice Bui come in and stand in front of you. Only when he places his hands on your arm do the flames go out. You jerk away from him and jump off the counter going to the other side of the room. Bui says nothing but watches you before going back outside. Your father comes in and stares at you and his brother. He also gets a cup of coffee and sits down at the table. You make your way over to him and let him pick you up and place him on his lap. Your uncle sits across from him still staring at both of you. Your father picks up the paper and starts reading it. OT: are you hungry Trinity? TR: no. you sit back against him and read the paper also you see the raven head from last night walk into the kitchen and look at you before also going outside to train. AT: she needs clothes. OT: I know I called Courtney shes going to take her. You hear a doorbell ring and look at your father as he gets up and sits you down on the chair. OT: stay. You nod your head and continue to read the paper. He walks out and your left with your uncle again. AT: want to pass me the wont adds? You sort through them and pass it over to him. AT: thank you. You nod and continue reading you hear a scream and jump in your seat. TR: what was that? AT: Courtney I suppose shes excite about going shopping. You see a women run in with long blond hair pulled up in a pony tail wearing a pink shirt with a pink jacket over it and white pants. Your father walks in behind her and looks and you. CO: hi Im Courtney you must be Trinity ready to go shopping I just know were going to have so much fun. You look behind her at your dad who only shakes his head at Courtney. OT: Courtney wait in the other room for a second. CO: okay boss. She walks out humming to herself and your father looks at you. OT: shes going to take you shopping to get you some clothes youll be back around twelve. TR: do I have to go? OT: yes why? TR: shes too... AT: loud, perky, annoying, pink? TR: all the above. Your uncle laughs and continues reading the paper. OT: its only a couple of hours you can put up with her till then. TR: okay. You get up and follow him into the living room where you see her waiting. OT: be back by twelve. CO: okay boss come on Trinity. She grabs your hand and pulls you out the door and to a black truck. She buckles you in and drives away quickly blasting the radio with some gay song.

Okay thats it for now let me now what you think okay bye.

RECAP: You hear a doorbell ring and look at your father as he gets up and sits you down on the chair. OT: stay. You nod your head and continue to read the paper. He walks out and your left with your uncle again. AT: want to pass me the wont adds? You sort through them and pass it over to him. AT: thank you. You nod and continue reading you hear a scream and jump in your seat. TR: what was that? AT: Courtney I suppose shes excite about going shopping. You see a women run in with long blond hair pulled up in a pony tail wearing a pink shirt with a pink jacket over it and white pants. Your father walks in behind her and looks and you. CO: hi Im Courtney you must be Trinity ready to go shopping I just know were going to have so much fun.(PINK MONSTER! LOL inside joke people!) You look behind her at your dad who only shakes his head at Courtney. OT: Courtney wait in the other room for a second. CO: okay boss. She walks out humming to herself and your father looks at you. OT: shes going to take you shopping to get you some clothes youll be back around twelve. TR: do I have to go? OT: yes why? TR: shes too... AT: loud, perky, annoying, pink? TR: all the above. Your uncle laughs and continues reading the paper. OT: its only a couple of hours you can put up with her till then. TR: okay. You get up and follow him into the living room where you see her waiting. OT: be back by twelve. CO: okay boss come on Trinity. She grabs your hand and pulls you out the door and to a black truck. She buckles you in and drives away quickly blasting the radio with some gay song.

:)  
QUIZ STARTS: you ignore everything as she drives singing to the music. Finally, you arrive at a huge building and you get out following her inside. CO: okay first lets go to that store over there. She points to a store thats pink and says just for girls on the front. You follow her inside and fell like your blinded everything is so bright. You got yellow pink white purple ruffle ribbons everywhere. She starts jumping around grabbing things and throwing them towards you to buy. You just stand there as your buried under all the clothes. As you crawl out from all the clothes your yanked out by the arm and you see her holding up a pink dress with ruffles and ribbons on it. She also has matching white shoes and shocks that ruffle at the top. CO: isnt it just the cutest? You say nothing and she takes that as a sing that you like it. CO: Here you hold my purse and Ill go find us a changing stall. She hands you a bright pink purse that weighs a ton. You see a white envelope with Toguro written on it and pull it out. You open and see a credit card and a piece of paper with a four-digit number written on it. You smile and run out of the store with the card and paper. You aimlessly walk down till you see a store that says hot topic for kids you walk in and see blue jeans and tee shirts just your size and no pink to top it off. You start grabbing stuff and trying it on in the changing room the women who was running the shop was a big help. She help pick out your clothes and even through in a sketchpad with charcoal pencils. You didnt talk much to her and she didnt either she just rung everything up and showed you how to use the card. The total was 1003.76$ you didnt know how much was on your fathers card but you know you had enough. With new blue jeans on and a blue tee shirt and black shoes your made your way out of the store with many bags. NI: hey kid. You look back at the women who helped you at and look at the paper shes holding out for you to take. NI: my names Nicole if you need anymore clothes call me and Ill make sure we have what you wont in okay. You take it and look at it before sticking it in your pocket. TR: thanks see you later. You walk around a little longer before you see a shop that seems to call to you. Its just a little weapons shop you find out when you get close enough to it. As you walk in you see no one around and set your bags down and look around. All kinds of weapons line the walls and you cant help but smile. You hear a chuckle from across the room and turn around an old man with white hair is sitting at the cash register. OD: well little girl I see you have an eyes for weapons whats your name? You dont answer him only run out of the shop as quickly as you could. You run till you cant see the shop anymore and then stop you realized you had forgot your bags. You know you have to go get them so you slowly make your way back. In no time, you see the store again. You peek in and see the old man reading the paper. As you look around you dont see you bags anywhere. OD: aw.. So your back. You look up at him and make you way back inside. TR: were are my bags? OD: in that little bag right here. He puts down the paper and holds up a black little backpack. OD: I figured those bags were getting heavy so I put them in here. TR: not all my stuff could fit in there. OD: it could if I enchanted the bag. TR: who are you? OD: I believe I asked you first. TR: Trinity. OD: its nice to meet you Trinity people just call me Old man. TR: can I have my bag back? OD: sure. He hands you the bag and you take it and look around everything is there just as he said. You close it and look at him questionable. TR: what are you? OD: me Im just an old man now I notice you were looking at some weapons would you like to take a closer look? TR: I dont know? OD: oh come on I dont bite. He gets up and pulls out the weapons you were looking at before you ran off. A couple of throwing daggers some fans twin swords and a set of short swords and long swords. OD: I see you have an eye for Vaugn weaponry. TR: whats that? The old man stops and gives you a strange look. OD: well Trinity the weapons you picked out were all made by him hes one of the best smiths of your time. TR: I just picked the ones I liked. He laughs and goes behind his counter and pulls out a book. OD: come around here and Ill show you something. You follow him around and let him pick you up to stand on a stool. You look down at the book and read. The weapons and there makers. he opens the book and flips through till him comes to Vaugn. This is the man who made all the weapons you were looking at and that right there is his seal. He points to a drawing of three rocks and a star in the middle. TR: whys the seal important? OD: it helps identify who made what see look at this. He pulls out two different swords and holds them upside down. See how this one has a cloud and that one has and hourglass on it? Two different people made these. TR: oh I get it. OD: Vaugn happens to be expensive though Trinity I dont think youll have enough for everything you wont. TR: I dont know how much I have on the card. OD: let me see it. You hand him the card and he scans it and his eyes pop out of his head. OD: you have a lot in the bank. TR: enough to buy everything? OD: and more. TR: Ill take it then. He smiles and wraps everything up for you sticking it in your bag lastly he sticks the book in there. TR: thanks. You say after you pay for everything. OD: come see me again. TR: okay. You walk out and suddenly feel something familiar you start to run towards it.

:)  
COURTNEYS POV  
I get the key from the lady and make my way back to Trinity shes just going to look so cute Toguros going to love me for this. CO: okay Trinity lets go try everything on. I look down at her and shes gone. I start freaking out and yelling her name no answer but I get no answer when I start to run out of the store but they women stop me and make me pay for everything. I look in my bag to pull out Toguros card but find its gone so I have to use my own money (anime tears) as soon as I pay for it I run out screaming her name and shes nowhere to be seen Toguros going to kill me. I pull out my cell phone and dial his number slowly. I wait for him to pick up. OT: hello. CO: boss Trinity ran off. OT: Ill be there soon. He hangs up on me and I sit on the bench holding on to the box that has her dress in it.

:)  
TOGUROS POV  
I hang up the phone and grab the keys to the jeep. AT: were are you going? OT: Trinitys gone. AT: she ran or Courtney lost her? OT: dont know Im going to go find out want to come. AT: why not. We walk out and I drive us to the mall. When we get there, we see Courtney frantic and yelling. AT: no wonder she ran. OT: shut up Courtney. CO: boss your here she just disappeared I was getting the key to the dressing room and the she was gone I dont know where she is.

:)  
REGULAR POV  
you walk up behind your father and uncle and grab his pants leg. TR: dad can we go now? CO: your safe. She goes to hug you but you jump away and land on your fathers shoulder. AT: where were you? TR: around. OT: what did you buy? TR: clothes. OT: where are they? TR: in the bag? AT: how much did you buy you cant fit a lot in there. TR: its enchanted here. You hand your father his card and paper, which he takes and puts it in his wallet. CO: hey you took that out of my purse. TR: maybe. She huffs for a while before she suddenly remembers something. CO: thats right I bought that pretty dress lets see what Toguro thinks. She pulls out the dress and you shudder and shake your head really fast. TR: Im not wearing that. Your uncle laughs and starts walking out of the mall. OT: be polite Trinity. You shut your mouth as your father takes the box from her. OT: you can go now Courtney Ill call you if we need you again. She nods and leaves you watch her go and slide off your fathers shoulder and land on your feet. TR: can we please go now. He nods and you follow him outside to his jeep. You jump in and sit in the backseat as your father sets the box in the back with you. You stick your tongue out at it and lay down on the other side using your bag as a pillow. You close your eyes and go into a light sleep. AT: well that was fun. OT: HN. AT: what are you going to do with that dress? OT: she can do what ever she wants with it. AT: shell probably burn it then. OT: dont give her any ideas. He looks back to see you smiling in your sleep. AT: I think she already came up with that idea on her own. The drive home is silent from then on. Your father wakes you when he pulls into the driveway. You see Bui and Karasu still training as you walk by. Karasu looks at you and it scares you so you grab on to your fathers pants and walk faster. Your father looks down at you then over to Karasu and glares picking you up and takes you inside. As he goes up the stairs and down the hall, he goes into the room next to his. OT: this is your new room. He sits you down on the bed and you look around gasping its beautiful the walls are painted a dark green with a black border the bed is huge black sheets and silver pillows a walk in closet a bathroom and a desk everything you ever wonted. You jump up and hug him around the neck. He gives you a little hug back then sets you down on the bed. OT: okay lets see what you bought. You smile and start pulling clothes out of your bag. Your father hangs them up neatly after looking at all of them. OT: come on lets go get you some lunch. TR: not hungry. Your father gives you a look and shakes his head. OT: alright I have to go train Bui. TR: can I come? OT: stay out of the way. TR: I will. He nods and you follow him outside to where Bui is training. You see your uncle training with Karasu. Your father points over towards a tree and you hurry and sit down. As you watch your father fight with Bui you become entranced with there moves only when you hear your uncles anger yell. You turn and see a bomb flying right at you as you scream and close your eyes. you feel your power swell and release from your body. An orb of wind surrounds your body and blocks the bomb from touching you. When you feel know pain you open your eyes and see smoke everywhere. A figure is making it way over to you when the smoke clears you see your father in front of you. He tries to pick you up but the shield wont let him get closer. AT: what do you think your doing Karasu. KA: simple Mistake I didnt mean to hurt the child. You stare at Karasu as he stares at you his eyes make you cold and shake. OT: Trinity. You break the stare and look at your father. OT: put down the shield. KA: might want to keep that shield up never know when Im going to have an accident. The wind on your shield increases and your father almost loses his balance but quickly catches his self. OT: Ani take Karasu away for a moment. KA: what about my training? Hes suddenly on the ground bleeding from the mouth. Bui is standing over him glaring a blue aura around his fist. BU: you dont mess with children I dont care who there father is. Your shield comes down from shock and your father picks you up quickly. He walks over towards Karasu and glares down at him. OT: touch her in anyway and Ill kill you, understand. Karasu glares and looks to the side muttering KA: understood. Your father takes you inside and up to your room as he sets you down on your bed. OT: are you alright? TR: fine can I be alone? OT: let me know if you need anything. You nod and lay down on your bed. He stares at you a little longer before going out of the room. When your sure hes gone you get up and run over to your window you can see your father talking to Karasu again Bui and your uncle are standing off towards the side. As you study Bui a little longer you suddenly run over to your bed and grab your bag pulling out you book and a pencil you write two simple words on it before running downstairs towards Buis room. You put it on the floor prop up on the door and run back to your room. You smile a little as you think of your scrawny handwriting on the paper you now had three man in your life that wouldnt let any harm come to you. Your father and uncle and now Bui. You sit on your windowsill and watch your father train again. Your thoughts soon turn towards the past and the unanswered questions you have. TR: * why did he save me? What is he going to do with me now Im here? Why did my mother hate me so much? Was it just because she got pregnant? But if that was the case why wouldnt she be mad at my father? To many unanswered questions thats all I want is answers and someone to protect me and never leave.* you grab your sketchpad and start drawing. You draw your father and unlike your writing, all your strokes are even and just how you want them. As you finish and admire your work, you sign the bottom of the page and flip. As your about to start a new page you notice lines are on the back of the first page and discover its a journal. You hear a door shut on your hall and get up running towards the door. You knock on the door and wait patiently for it to open. When it does you, see your uncle in a towel looking down at you. AT: what is it Trinity? TR: whats the date? He gives you a weird look and looks back into his room at what you think is a calendar. AT: June the 23. TR: okay thanks. You run back into your room and shut the door. You scoop up your journal and start writing.

June 23  
I just got this book today its to be my journal for the rest of my life or whenever. My name is Trinity and my story is this..

:)  
You look up as your father enters the room. OT: what are you doing? TR: nothing. You close your book and set it down as he comes over to you. OT: we need to talk. TR:* all know hes sending me away.* OT: its nothing bad only when were in front of people that you dont know you need to call me Toguro or Mr. Toguro not dad or father. TR: why? OT: if people know I had a daughter they could use you against me. TR: I dont understand. OT: in my line of work many people want me dead for things Ive done and they wouldnt hesitate to hurt you to hurt me understand? TR: whats your job? OT: a hire assassin or I protect people from other people my job is many things but mostly I am an assassin. TR: okay daddy I wont tell anyone youre my dad. He smirks and nods at you before picking you up. TR: what about Bui does he know? OT: yes him and Karasu are okay. TR: I dont like Karasu. OT: he seems not to like you either but that doesnt matter hes gone for the week. TR: daddy will you teach me to fight like you? OT: why? TR: so if Julie comes back she cant hurt me. OT: shes dead. TR: I know but what if your not here I want to be able to fight. OT: alright Ill train you. You smile as he takes you into the kitchen and sits you down in one of the chairs. Your uncle is already eating his food and your father also starts eating his. You just stare at the plate in front of you. OT: arent you going to eat? TR: not hungry. AT: then why is your stomach growling? TR: its not. It growls louder and you blush. OT: just eat. TR: no. OT: why? TR: I dont want to get sleepy again. AT: I dont understand. OT: I think I do thats what your mother did isnt it she put something in your food. TR: shes not my mother. Flames surround your body again as you think back to your mother. AT: shouldnt have said that. Your father tries to touch you but ends up getting burn. AT: dont touch her you idiot those are flames. OT: Im trying to get her to clam down. You try to make the flames go out after your father got burnt but they seem not to listen to you and get bigger. OT: Trinity. BU: she cant control them. OT: control what? You look over to Bui who is standing against the wall staring at you. BU: her powers there too much for her isnt that right? He asks you and you cant do nothing but try to put the flames out. Bui makes his way over to you and lays a hand on your head. BU:** why are you so anger?** you hear him inside your head and start to cry. TR:** shes not my mother shes not my mother.** BU:** not by heart but by blood she is no matter what you say.** you freeze at his words you can feel the anger slowly drain from your body and the flames on your arms go out. You feel drowsy and start to fall from your chair. Someone catches you and you look up at Bui as he looks down at you. You fall asleep after that and dream of nightmares.

:)  
Bui hands you to your father who takes you. BU: she needs to mediate the powers inside her are trying to control her and she cant do anything to control them. AT: and why is that? BU: probably emotional problems her mother is the cause of this I believe. OT: can you train her to mediate? Bui looks at you father and thinks for a second before nodding. BU: but she also needs to be trained in the body she not only has to be strong emotional but psychically also. OT: I understand. AT: just how strong is she? BU: to soon to tell but probably the strongest demon to ever live. Your father starts to leave when Ani stops him. AT: she could be a powerful tool if we trained her right. OT: she will not turn out like me Ani. AT: as you wish then brother.

Okay thats it see you next time!

RECAP:  
Bui hands you to your father who takes you. BU: she needs to mediate the powers inside her are trying to control her and she cant do anything to control them. AT: and why is that? BU: probably emotional problems her mother is the cause of this I believe. OT: can you train her to mediate? Bui looks at you father and thinks for a second before nodding. BU: but she also needs to be trained in the body she not only has to be strong emotional but psychically also. OT: I understand. AT: just how strong is she? BU: to soon to tell but probably the strongest demon to ever live. Your father starts to leave when Ani stops him. AT: she could be a powerful tool if we trained her right. OT: she will not turn out like me Ani. AT: as you wish then brother.

:)  
QUIZ STARTS: Toguro takes you back up to your room and puts you to bed before going back down stairs. Your dreams are of the night that your father came and rescued you, but he didnt make it in time. As you wake up in your room drenched in sweat, you look around. Everything is the same nothing is out of place. The light that is shining through your window is light its still mostly dark outside. The clock in your room says its five a.m. you get up and change into some comfortable clothes and run down stairs knowing your not going to go back to bed. As you make it, too the kitchen you see a pot of coffee already brewing and look around know one is up yet. You shake it off and go to the door jumping up and grabbing the knob you go outside. Its still a little cool outside and your glad you wore your jacket. You see Bui just sitting on the ground with his eyes closed and stare at him. You can see his power around his body trying to shoot out but he pulls it back in each time with his mind. You make your way over to him quietly not making a sound. You reach out to touch his power but his deep voice stops you as he grabs your hand. BU: Dont. You stare into his eyes and pull your hand away as he lets go. TR: what are you doing? BU: mediating. TR: is that how you control your energy? BU: yes and thats how you will control yours also. Sit down. You do as he says and watch him as he watches you. TR: how did you make my fire go out last night? BU: I told you the truth you may hate your mother but she is your mother. TR: is not. You can feel the hate in your body stirring up again and the fire trying to get out. BU: she is. TR: Not. The fire licks out of your body and your eyes turn black unknown to you. BU: good now close your eyes and inhale count to five exhale. You do as he says and feel a sense of clam come over you. TR: you did that on purpose. BU: I did what kind of demon are you? TR: half feww and half daddy. BU: that means you control the elements fire earth water and wind did you know that these powers are linked to your emotions also? TR: no I was never trained with my powers. BU: fire is usually your anger earth is happy water is love and wind is fear whenever your feeling strong emotions these powers will come out. TR: and mediating will help me control my emotions? BU: yes for now were going to work on your hate for your mother so close your eyes. Again, you do as he says and come into that state of relaxation. BU: why do you hate her so much? TR: because. BU: because why? TR: she hurts me. BU: how? TR: she beats me. BU: why? TR: I dont know. Again, the fire starts to unleash in your body from this unanswered question. BU: yes you do. TR: No I dont. BU: your lying. TR: Am not. Your fire comes out in greater amounts and Bui still sits there unaffected. BU: are you scared of her? TR: shes dead. BU: who are you afraid of? TR: no one. Suddenly your power changes to wind great gust surround you. BU: your lying again. TR: am not. BU: what about your father then? You feel it change again nice cool water makes a mote around your body. TR: what about him? BU: are you mad at him? TR: I dont think so. BU: why would you be mad at him? TR: he choose her. BU: your mother you mean? TR: her names Julie not my mother. BU: why do you think he choose her? TR: he hasnt told me. BU: youve asked him? TR: yes but he didnt answer me. BU: why not? TR: I dont know. BU: are you glad youre here now? Once more you element changes to earth little bits of rock go around you in a circle and Bui sighs a little. BU: now that you unleashed all your elements start to pull them back in towards your body. TR: how? BU: each one of your elements should have a certain part of your body were they belong try bring each in one at a time. TR: which one first? BU: earth. You concentrate on pulling just earth into your body and notice it goes more to your feet then any where else in your body. With out asking which one to pull in next you pick wind and notice it goes more to your head then any other place. You do these with the last two elements and notice fire goes to your fist and water to your stomach. When you open your eyes and look at Bui, you notice him watching you silently. BU: do you hate your mother? TR: yes. You expect to see flames come out but no, they stay inside your body. BU: just because you have control of them now doesnt mean they wont try to pop out now more likely theyll start trying to get out more you must control your emotions all the time now. TR: will you be there to help me if this happens again? BU: maybe. You nod and turn as you hear the door open your father steps out and looks at you and Bui. OT: Trinity come inside. TR: coming dad. You get up and bow to Bui before running inside past your dad. He shuts the door and you see your uncle sitting plates on the table. TR: Im not hungry. AT: lair. OT: its not drugged so your eating it. TR: no way. You glare at your father as he picks you up and sits you down in his lap. OT: want to beat? He picks up a piece of toast and puts it in front of your mouth like youre a baby. You keep it shut even more and glare at the wall. AT: you know Trinity you hurt your father real bad last night when you burned him? This grabs your attention and you look sideways at your uncle. AT: yes and all he was trying to do was help you that wasnt very nice. Tears well up in your eyes and you look at the food in his hand being held out to you. You reach out with shaky hands and take the toast from your father you slowly start to eat it. When you notice his hand, you glare at your smirking uncle. TR: you lied. AT: I did didnt I? He laughs and starts eating his breakfast as does your father. You sit back and finish your toast you reach out to grab your fathers coffee but he pulls you back. OT: your to young for coffee Trinity. TR: I drink it all the time. OT: why? He asks as he gets up and goes to the fridge pulling out a bottle of orange stuff. TR: because its the one thing Julie wouldnt drug. Your father doesnt say anything but comes back with a glass for you filled with what he calls orange juice. OT: here. You drink a small sip before you drink the whole glass down. AT: I guess I should pick up some more of that today? OT: so it would seem. TR: can I go back outside now? OT: cant you eat more than that? You shake your head and he sighs before sitting you on the floor. TR: can I go into the woods? OT: not to far. TR: okay. You take off running towards the door. AT: here. You turn around and catch a small device thrown to you by your uncle. TR: whats this? AT: a cell phone my cell phone so dont lose it. TR: but what is it for? OT: when you hear it ring flip it open and answer it. TR: okay. You stick it in your coat pocket and open the door running outside. You wave bye to Bui as you run into the woods out of sight. You finally stop when you become out of breath and fall back on your back. You gasp as you forget that it was still healing. You turn over on your stomach and look around its so quiet and peaceful. That is till a loud bang is heard. You sit up and look, around you hear growling and whimpering. You get up and run you jump over a brush and see a demon standing there with a gun pointing it a two baby wolves. TR: NO. You run and jump in front of them as the gun is shot. You feel a bullet hit your shoulder and yell in pain. The two wolves look up at you and whimper some more. One is completely black and the other is silver. You turn around after you see another wolf run out. Shes huge about six feet tall she growls at you and you nod to her before turning around. TR: get out of here. DE: those wolves are mine girl move. TR: NO. Fire consumes your arms and you glare at him. He loads up his gun and aims it at you as you throw a stream of fire at him he shoots and hits you in the lower part of your arm below the elbow. He dies screaming and you fall to the ground holding your arms. The fire is still present and you quickly call it back into your body. You feel the mother wolf demon come up behind you. As you turn around and face her, you hear the demon scream once more and jump at you. You scream and close your eyes. When you open them, you see the mother wolf demon had jumped over you and bit the demon in half. She walks back over to you as the two cubs walk over to you also. MO: you have my thanks for saving my two cubs girl my name is Moro. TR: Trinity.. You past out in front of her.

:)  
MOROS POV  
the girl named Trinity passed out in front of me and my two cubs. RA: mom can we take her home she did save us. The oldest of the two Raven asks and Mist must have been thinking the same thing because she starts sniffing the girl. MI: please mom. MO: we must hurry your father will be worried put her on my back. I lay down and they roll her on my back. She groans but I feel her little fist grab my fur as I stand up. MO: lets go pups. We race home and make it there quickly my mate Donovan is waiting for us. DO: what happened? MO: a hunter found the pups. Donovan unlike my silver fur was black with white around his eyes. He checks them over before looking at me. DO: your bleeding. MO: no the child is. I sit down and let her roll off of me and onto the ground. DO: why did you bring her here? RA: she saved us father. MI: really father she got shot twice for us. DO: she walks on two legs though she is not one of us. RA: shes my sister no matter what you say. Raven goes over to the girl and starts to lick the blood from her arm. MI: mine too. I smile proud at my pups as I look at there father. MO: the two legers too have hurt her. I grasp her shirt between my teeth and pull back so he can see her bandage back. DO: I will talk to the pack and see what they have to say mean while Ill send our medic wolf up here to do all he can for the child. RA: Trinity father her names Trinity. DO: alright son. Donovan walks away to call a meeting with the other wolves I pick up the child and bring her into our cave as my children follow behind me. RA: mother what do you think the pack will say about Trinity? MO: only time will tell son. I lay her on the floor gently and sit down beside her my children sit on the other side of her. MI: mom will she be alright? MO: shes strong. I look at my son who is staring at the girl. MO: son will did you tell your father she was your sister no matter what? RA: she saved us she blindly ran out in front of the hunter and stood there. MI: shes braver than us mom I was scared so bad but my big brother and sister were watching out for me. Mist curls up by Trinitys side as she grows cold and shivers. MO: and you son were you scared? RA: yes mom. Raven looks away from his mother ashamed. MO: son we all fear something in life it is nothing to be ashamed of those who can conquer there fear are truly brave. I look to the cave opening and see Ban our medic wolf he was an old brown wolf with a huge X shaped scare on his right back leg. BA: Moro children. He comes in and the children move out of his way quickly. BA: do you know the childs name? RA: Trinity. BA: I see lick her face to see if she wakes up first of all. Raven starts licking your face.

:)  
REGULAR POV  
You wake up to a soft warm wet tongue on your face. Events of that night with the vampire race through your mind and you wake up screaming. You sit up and try to scoot away from the tongue. MO: clam down Trinity your safe. You look up at the wolf know as Moro and look around your in a cave and the two cubs are safe. BA: Trinity can you take off your cloths I need to see the wounds. You look at the older wolf and then at the blood soaked clothes your wearing. TR: were am I? MO: in my home. MI: Im Mist. The silver pup comes bouncing up to you. BA: Mist no I need to help her first. MO: children sit down. You take off your jacket as the two cubs sit down the black one comes and lays his head on your lap. RA: Raven. You smile and take off your shirt as the brown wolf comes over to you. BA: the first bullet just grazed you nothing serious but the second one is still in you not good not good at all. MO: what about her back? BA: whats wrong with your back? TR: I was whipped did it bleed through? MO: yes. BA: who did this too you? TR: Julie. MO: shall I kill her for you? TR: my father killed her already. BA: I shall be back I need to gather some stuff. He runs out and you turn and look up at the silver wolf. MO: so who was Julie? TR: my. MO: mother? TR: by blood. RA: why did she do that to you? You shake your head as you feel tears well up in your eyes. MI: are you okay? MO: shush.. child come here. You scoot closer and rest against her soft fur as she nuzzles your head. RA: dont worry will protect you from now on. He comes over and lies by your side and so does Mist. TR: why? RA: your our sister now. BA: okay Im back. You sit up as he comes back in with some green herbs in his mouth. He chews them up in his mouth before rubbing them on your shoulder where the wounds are. BA: these numb the pain Im not good with two legers. As for the bullet, either you pull it out or you get your father to do it but it needs to be out soon before it gets infected. TR: Ill do it. BA: well even with the herb it will hurt. TR: okay. You move your hand to the second whole in your arm and poke through. As your fingers move around you feel a small piece of lead and grasp it pulling it from your skin. The old wolf comes and licks up the blood. You watch it clot and reach for your shirt its soaked in blood so much though you could ring it out. Instead, you pick up your jacket, which isnt so bad and put that on. BA: she should rest some more. TR: thank you. BA: your welcome Trinity. He gets up and walks away the mother wolf also stands walking with him. You yawn and lay down on the ground the two cubs once again curl against you to keep you warm. TR: Raven and Mist thank you. You nod off to sleep as the mother wolf comes back in. MO: stay here children Im going hunting and to see if I can find her father. RA: yes mother. Moro runs out of the cave carrying your shirt in her mouth.

:)  
TOGUROS POV  
AT: how long has she been gone? OT: since she left. AT: what do you think shes doing? OT: running around playing I dont know its your go. The Toguro brothers were playing a game of chess in the living room it was six when you left this morning now its five in the afternoon. Ani moves and Otto brings out his cell phone. OT: here. AT: what? OT: call her since your so worried about your phone. AT: why me? OT: because its my move and you might cheat. AT: HN. Ani takes the phone and quickly calls his phone all he gets is his message though. AT: shes not picking up. OT: you dialed the wrong number. AT: I did not. Otto takes his phone back and calls his brother phone. Again, you dont pick up and he sighs before getting up. AT: I suppose well finish this up when you two get back. OT: it would seem. AT: first she runs off at the mall and now shes lost in the woods with my phone. OT: or worst. AT: true. Otto walks out the front door and into the woods as any train assassin he knows how to track so he has know problem in following you tracks. He soon finds his brothers phone and a small bloody shirt with wolf tracks leading away most likely with your body. He pockets the phone and follows the tracks they circle back and appear about a mile or two from our house.

:)  
Moros POV  
As I return home with a freshly killed deer, my mate is sitting out in front of the cave entrance. MO: what did they say? DO: there willing to give the girl a chance she is aloud to stay till we can locate her father. MO: what do you mean a chance? DO: train her in the ways of the wolves. MO: we seem to have acquired a new cub then. DO: yes it seems so. He comes over and takes the deer from my back and rub nuzzles with me. MO: do you accept her though? DO: yes I do. MO: good now move so I can feed our children. DO: she still hasnt waked up though and shes fighting in her sleep. MO: she might have a fever. Both wolves walk in and Moro goes over to you and licks your head. TR: stop hurting me. You whimper in your sleep. DO: why is she scared? MO: memories of the past maybe. Raven opens one eye before licking you on the check you turn so your facing him more you wrap an arm around his waist and burry your face into his fur. MO: good job my son. RA: HN, any luck finding her father? MO: know but I went back to the spot were the hunter was I left her shirt I hope he will follow my trail. DO: if not Ill take her home in the morning. Rave nods and lays his head back down to sleep. DO: Ill be back I have to go check something. MO: All right. I lick him in the check and he nods before running out of the cave. Mist stands and walks over sniffing at the meat before tearing apiece off for herself and her brother. She drags his over to him and he eats it quickly before laying back down. RA: thanks. MI: welcome brother. I turn and growl at the cave entrance Mist looks up and runs over to her brother and sister. I stalk out seeing a man outside waiting with the shirt in his hands. OT: did you leave this for me to find? The man looks just like the girl its shocking but I go over and sniff him before sitting down in front of him. MO: whats this girl to you? OT: dont test me wolf where is she? MO: what is she to you? OT: my daughter. MO: shes been shoot twice the bullet has been removed and the bleeding has stopped shes in the cave if you would like to come in. OT: thank you. Otto follows her in and my daughter and son both stand. MO: down children this is Trinitys father. He walks over to her and picks her up checking her wounds.

:)  
OTTOS POV  
The trail leads me to a cave I hear voices inside and then growling as a female wolf comes out. I get right to the point looking for my daughter. OT: did you leave this for me to find? The wolf comes over and circles me sniffing me before she sits in front of me. MO: whats this girl to you? OT: dont test me wolf where is she? Im getting anger if she doesnt answer me soon I might kill her. MO: what is she to you? OT: my daughter. MO: shes been shoot twice the bullet has been removed and the bleeding has stopped shes in the cave if you would like to come in. OT: thank you. Finally, I can come in smart wolf though. As I walk inside, I see two small cubs standing in front of her as she sleeps. I walk over and pick her up checking her over the wolf was right. I hear her groan and open her eyes.  
REGULAR POV  
I open my eyes and see my dad holding me I smile and sit up in his arms. TR: hi Mr. Togour. OT: she knows. TR: oh hi dad. I yawn again and lay on his chest. MO: Good-bye Trinity. TR: will I see you guys again? MO: that is up to your father. OT: well see. TR: bye everyone. You wave bye as your father walks out of the cave. On your way, home you try to go to sleep but your fathers questions keep you up. OT: what happen to the demon that attacked you? TR: Moro and me killed it. OT: are you sure? TR: yes. OT: how are your wounds? TR: fine Ban but some stuff on them to numb the pain. OT: did they treat you alright? TR: the best. As his questions go quiet, you think of one of your own. TR: daddy? OT: HM? TR: can I play with my new brother and sister tomorrow? OT: after your training maybe. TR: are you training me? OT: yes. TR: what about Bui? OT: he said you would be fine till he came back so he went home. TR: am I going to be strong like you? OT: stronger. TR: thats good. You see the house come into view and your uncle waiting outside for you both. AT: so what happen this time? TR: stupid hunter shot me. AT: what hunter? Your uncle glares into the distance and you smile. OT: hes dead. AT: Ill go get some bandages then. He leaves and your father takes you into the living room and sets you down on the couch. OT: jacket off. You groan and take it off as your uncle comes in with a new shirt and bandages. TR: my back bleed through again. AT: I got enough bandages for everything. Your father goes into the kitchen to get you some food as your uncle bandages your back. TR: hey uncle. AT: what? TR: I lost your phone. AT: Ill get a new one. OT: here. Your father throws the phone you lost to your uncle who catches it. AT: so much for being lost why are there teeth marks on it? TR: Moro probably. AT: who? TR: a friend. You yawn and eat some food as you fall asleep on the couch. AT: we going to finish our game? OT: yes I believe it was my turn. AT: was it I forget. Ani finishes wrapping you up before putting the shirt on you and covering with a blanket. AT: go before I take your turn. They finish there chess game then your put in your room in bed. RECAP:  
REGULAR POV  
I open my eyes and see my dad holding me I smile and sit up in his arms. TR: hi Mr. Togour. OT: she knows. TR: oh hi dad. I yawn again and lay on his chest. MO: Good-bye Trinity. TR: will I see you guys again? MO: that is up to your father. OT: well see. TR: bye everyone. You wave bye as your father walks out of the cave. On your way, home you try to go to sleep but your fathers questions keep you up. OT: what happen to the demon that attacked you? TR: Moro and me killed it. OT: are you sure? TR: yes. OT: how are your wounds? TR: fine Ban but some stuff on them to numb the pain. OT: did they treat you alright? TR: the best. As his questions go quiet, you think of one of your own. TR: daddy? OT: HM? TR: can I play with my new brother and sister tomorrow? OT: after your training maybe. TR: are you training me? OT: yes. TR: what about Bui? OT: he said you would be fine till he came back so he went home. TR: am I going to be strong like you? OT: stronger. TR: thats good. You see the house come into view and your uncle waiting outside for you both. AT: so what happen this time? TR: stupid hunter shot me. AT: what hunter? Your uncle glares into the distance and you smile. OT: hes dead. AT: Ill go get some bandages then. He leaves and your father takes you into the living room and sets you down on the couch. OT: jacket off. You groan and take it off as your uncle comes in with a new shirt and bandages. TR: my back bleed through again. AT: I got enough bandages for everything. Your father goes into the kitchen to get you some food as your uncle bandages your back. TR: hey uncle. AT: what? TR: I lost your phone. AT: Ill get a new one. OT: here. Your father throws the phone you lost to your uncle who catches it. AT: so much for being lost why are there teeth marks on it? TR: Moro probably. AT: who? TR: a friend. You yawn and eat some food as you fall asleep on the couch. AT: we going to finish our game? OT: yes I believe it was my turn. AT: was it I forget. Ani finishes wrapping you up before putting the shirt on you and covering with a blanket. AT: go before I take your turn. They finish there chess game then your put in your room in bed.

:)  
QUIZ STARS: you wake up to someone shaking you and turn over muttering go away. OT: Get up. You sit up in alarm and look around its four in the morning. TR: I didnt do it. OT: you have training. TR: oh be down in a second. Your father nods and leaves you quickly get up and take a cold shower before putting your hair up. You change into black pants and a black no sleeve shirt. As you tie your shoes, you hear your door open again. Your uncle sticks his head in and looks at you. AT: hurry up. TR: Im ready. you walk out the and he closes it for you as you both go downstairs. AT: you can eat later for now were going to get start on training. TR: okay uncle. You both walk outside were your father is waiting for you. OT: okay you ready? TR: yes. OT: good lets begin with simple fighting and work our way up. You nod and stand in front of your father and your uncle takes his place beside your father. AT: your forgetting brother stretch out her limbs. OT: if your so good at this you do it then. AT: fine Trinity sit down and do what I do. You sit down and watch as he sits across from you and spreads his legs as wide as he can before reaching out and holding his toes you follow and reach as far as you can. You make it to your ankles and he smirks before getting behind you and pushing down on your back. TR: hey. AT: no pain no game. He holds you do for about three minutes before he lets you sit up. AT: good but were not done. He sits back down and pulls one leg in while reaching the other one and holding it. You switch then hold both of your feet and bend down, as you do many other stretches for the next half hour. AT: okay shes good your turn. He turns and looks at his brother waiting patiently for you two to finish. OT: good lets begin hang on. His phone rings as you stand up and he walks over to the trees. As he finishes and comes back over, he looks down at you. OT: your uncles taking over I have some business I need to take care of. TR: okay dad. He nods to his brother before walking back into the house. AT: come on lets start with front kick back kick and sidekick. You nod as he demonstrates all of these kicks. AT: your turn. You nod and copy his attacks perfectly. AT: good now for punches you have upper cut and regular punch. He shows you both and you copy them again. AT: now for blocks inside out, outside in, X block, K block. As he shows you these and you copy them, he smirks. AT: now we can fight a little. You nod and get into stance as he does. You watch as he makes his first move and block jumping back and running towards him. As you jump in the air you punch where his head should have been but he blocks using one of the attacks he taught you inside out. You glare and flip over him landing on your feet and turning to face him quickly. He kicks you in the right side of your head and you fall to the ground before rolling out of the way of his foot. AT: just because youre my niece dont think I will go easy on you Ill probably go harder. TR: wouldnt ask for anything less. Your uncle smirks and continues to attack you as you do your best to block. By lunchtime, your stomach is growling and you fall to the ground. Your uncle stops short on his punch and stands up straight looking down at you panting. AT: lets take a break. TR: no I want to keep fighting. AT: come on. He picks you up by your shirt and you growl pulling out a hidden knife and cutting his hand landing on your feet again. Your uncle stops walking and looks down at his hand as blood drips down. TR: keep going. He smiles before disappearing and appearing behind you pinning your arms to the ground taking the knife. AT: now were did you get this? He asks as he examines the knife it was one of the news one you had bought. TR: found it. AT: youre a very bad lair well work on that too. You grow anger and bring your leg up kicking him in the lower compartment. He gets off of you quickly standing up moving back a few steps. You take that time to snatch your knife out of his hand and get into a defensive stance in front of him. AT: that was dirty Trinity. TR: you didnt say I couldnt be. He smirks and shakes his head. AT: fine well continue. He comes at you making his own knife in his hand. You block his knife with yours as you jump back and land on your feet he gives you no time to rest as he comes right back up in your face. You duck under his knife and jump up hitting him under the chin. You gasp as the air is knocked from you he pulls away his fist and you fall to the ground on your back. You glare and melt into the ground you blink in surprise as your about a foot underneath him. You smirk as you feel the earth move around your body. As you close your eyes and hold the blade of your knife with your teeth. You bring your hands up and the dirt above you forms a wall around your uncle, but your not done as you move the dirt to attack him. You feel his feet fall from beneath him and his back on the ground. As you order your dirt to wrap around him, you raise up from the ground. You shake the dirt from your hair and walk over to him. Hes just laying still looking off into space. You feel something behind you and turn to late though as you see your uncle pin you down and hold your own knife to your throat. TR: but if youre here whose that?

AT: me. He raises his hand and you watch as the fake him comes over and melts into his body. TR: know fair. AT: lifes not fair then you die! He lets you go and drags you inside the house sitting you down at the table. TR: hey I wanted to train some more. AT: eat you brat. You stick your tongue out as he sits a plate with a sandwich down. You take it and eat it as you hear the front door open and your father walk in the kitchen and sit down. AT: how did it go? OT: fine how was training. AT: little brat. You snicker as you watch your uncle sit down groaning. OT: what did you do? TR: play dirty. Your uncle slides your father your knife and you watch as he picks it up and examines it. OT: Vaugn were did you find this? AT: ask her she pulled it out on me. You continue eating as your father watches you and so does your uncle. OT: so you bought more than clothes I see. He hands you the knife and you slide it back in your shoe and finish eating. You hear a howl and look up running to the window.

You see Mist and Raven are in the yard. TR: daddy can I? OT: do you have any more weapons other than that knife? TR: not on me. OT: I want to see them when you get home. TR: okay can I go? OT: here. He throws you a little phone and you catch it its white with a star on the back in dark red with your name written in it. TR: is it mine? OT: yes. TR: thanks bye. You run out the door and over to the cubs. TR: hi guys. RA: come on our father wants to meet you. TR: okay. They take off running and you follow behind them as they lead you towards the cave you were in yesterday. You see Moro sitting on top of the rocks watching. The cubs run up the hill and you fallow right behind them. MO: hello Trinity. TR: hi Moro. RA: brought her mom. MI: wheres dad? DO: right here. You turn and see a huge black wolf behind you he almost looks like Raven except he has white going around his eyes. You bow to him respectfully saying hi. TR: Hi sir. DO: you can call me Donovan Trinity. TR: okay Hi Donovan. He walks closer to you and licks your check. DO: thank you for rescuing my children me and the other wolves have decide to train you in the way of the wolves if you would like. TR: thank you I just have to ask my father. DO: come well ask him together. He bends down and you jump on his back holding onto his fur. DO: hang on. MI: hurry back. You smile and nod as Donovan jumps from the top and lands on the bottom running back to your home. You slide off his back and land on the ground. You run to the door and opening it seeing your uncle and father still sitting at the table. TR: Daddy can I be trained in the way of the wolf? AT: and who plans to train you in the way of the wolves? TR: Donovan hes right outside if you want to talk to him. OT: come on Trinity. You follow him outside him shutting the door behind both of you. You father walks up to him and nods his head in greeting. OT: Im Otto Toguro her father. DO: Donovan me and pack have agreed to train her in the way of the wolves with your permission. OT: thats fine with me but I would like a few more words with you Trinity you can go play if you wont. TR: okay bye daddy bye Donovan. You run back into the woods to the cave and see Raven and Mist waiting for you. TR: back. Raven jumps taking you down licking your face. RA: about time. MI: hey move over my turn.

Mist jumps on Ravens back and pushes him off before licking you in the face. You laugh and push her off of you before rolling around with them (thats how wolves play) when it starts to get dark Moro tells you and the cubs to stay in the cave so she can go hunt. You sit and talk in the cave getting to know them better. TR: are you both trained in the ways of the wolf also? RA: yes when we become full adults well be sent to hunt in pairs and when we killed and brought back our pray our training is complete. MI: Ive never heard of a two legers complete the training though. TR: are you two a pair? MI: yes me and my brother are going to be the best hunters. RA: not if you dont learn to shut your mouth. MI: shut up. RA: no. you laugh as she jumps onto his back and he stands shaking her off. MI: no fair. RA: whatever. She comes over to you and sits in your lap pouting. TR: its okay Mist Ill help you learn to be quiet. RA: learn to be quiet thatll be the day. MI: thanks Trinity. You smile and hug her around the neck. You hear a weird noise and look around before you realize its your phone. You open it up and answer it. TR: yes? OT: time to come home. TR: coming. You hang up on your father and put your phone away before standing up. RA: are you leaving? TR: yes my father just called. MI: when are you coming back? DO: tomorrow for training, Ill pick you up in the morning so be ready. TR: okay bye everyone tell Moro I said bye too. RA: dad can we walk her home. DO: hurry back and dont be long. They nod and you all run out of the cave back to your house. You wave bye to the as they turn and leave you in your yard. MI: see you in the morning. TR: okay. You walk inside and see the table set for dinner. AT: wash up were almost ready. TR: okay uncle. You run upstairs and take a quick shower before changing into your nightclothes. Black top and dark blue pants with stars and crescent moons on them. You run back downstairs and sit at the table beside your dad they had already started eating and you fallow suit and start eating. You finish eating before them and clean your plate before going into the living room and sitting on the couch you had also brought your bag down and pulled out your sketchbook and start drawing. Your father soon finishes and comes out and sits beside you on the couch. OT: were are your other weapons? TR: in my bag. You sit up pulling all of your weapons out and showing him. As your father looks at your weapons, your uncle comes and sits on the other side of you. He picks up your sketchbook with out you seeing and flips through the first few pages. As you look over at him, though you see him and yell at him. TR: uncle your not suppose to see those. AT: and why not. Your father looks over at his brother and the pad. TR: because I didnt want you to. OT: what is it. TR: you cant see either. AT: here. TR: uncle! You growl trying to grab the pad but miss as your father takes it and looks through it. You sit and pout with your arms crossed on the couch. The first picture was your father, second was your uncle, third was Bui and fourth was Moro, Donovan, Mist, and Raven. OT: stop pouting Trinity your not even upset. TR: am too. AT: are not. Your uncle picks you up and starts tickling you, as you scream in laughter and try to get away he lets you go and you almost roll off onto the floor on your back. Your father catches you last minute and sets you back on the couch. OT: buy anything else I dont know about? TR: um.. Nope. AT: you messed up my picture you know. TR: I did not it looks just like you. In fact, it did look like him and you could tell he was only joking with you. AT: Im just kidding a game of chess brother? OT: sure. You watch as they set up a board with little pieces on it. TR: whats that? AT: a game. You crawl over to your fathers lap and watch as they play. You soon learn how to play by watching them but you say nothing till your father almost makes a fatal move. TR: I wouldnt move there if I were you daddy. AT: oh shut up you dont even know how to play. TR: wanna bet? AT: sure Ill bet you that you make one move to win and Ill give you twenty dollars and if you lose, I take a katana deal? TR: deal. You lean forward and grab the knight and take your uncles queen. TR: we win. AT: no you dont. TR: do to try to move somewhere. Your uncle grins and goes to pick up his king. TR: cant move there. OT: shes right. AT: then here. TR: not there either. OT: I think you have a new opponent brother. You smile at your dad as he grins at you. TR: uncle wheres my money? AT: here you brat. TR: thank you. You take the money from his hand and smile but frown as your father takes it from you. OT: Ill hold on to this for you. TR: why? OT: because I said so now come on its time for bed you have training tomorrow. TR: okay night uncle. AT: night Trinity. You grab your bag and walk upstairs with your father. As he tucks you in bed, he sits down and looks at you. OT: how did you learn to play that game so fast? TR: I watched. OT: could you do that with fighting too? TR: sure thats easy. OT: hm.. TR: is that bad daddy? OT: no not at all in fact that might save your life one day. TR: really? OT: you never know well goodnight Trinity. TR: night daddy. You roll over to your side and fall asleep quickly.  
Okay thats it see you guys later! RECAP: TR: whats that? AT: a game. You crawl over to your fathers lap and watch as they play. You soon learn how to play by watching them but you say nothing till your father almost makes a fatal move. TR: I wouldnt move there if I were you daddy. AT: oh shut up you dont even know how to play. TR: wanna bet? AT: sure Ill bet you that you make one move to win and Ill give you twenty dollars and if you lose, I take a katana deal? TR: deal. You lean forward and grab the knight and take your uncles queen. TR: we win. AT: no you dont. TR: do to try to move somewhere. Your uncle grins and goes to pick up his king. TR: cant move there. OT: shes right. AT: then here. TR: not there either. OT: I think you have a new opponent brother. You smile at your dad as he grins at you. TR: uncle wheres my money? AT: here you brat. TR: thank you. You take the money from his hand and smile but frown as your father takes it from you. OT: Ill hold on to this for you. TR: why? OT: because I said so now come on its time for bed you have training tomorrow. TR: okay night uncle. AT: night Trinity. You grab your bag and walk upstairs with your father. As he tucks you in bed, he sits down and looks at you. AT: how did you learn to play that game so fast? TR: I watched. AT: could you do that with fighting too? TR: sure thats easy. OT: hm.. TR: is that bad daddy? OT: no not at all in fact that might save your life one day. TR: really? OT: you never know well goodnight Trinity. TR: night daddy. You roll over to your side and fall asleep quickly.

QUIZ STARTS: you awake early the next morning from nightmares again and sigh going to the bathroom. You take a shower and change into some tight fitting black sweets and a black tube shirt. You French braid your hair before going downstairs carrying your shoes. You look in the kitchen and see its only five oclock. Your father and uncle arent up yet so you leave them a message on the table saying you gone with the wolves be back later. You walk out and walk silently into the woods not disturbing anything as you make your way to the wolves home. You stop about half way there and sit on the ground. You do as Bui taught you and search for your powers you release them before pulling them back in when you finish and open your eyes you see Donovan sitting in front of you. You jump in surprise before smiling at him and getting up. TR: when did you get here? DO: a while ago, I didnt want to disturb you though are you done? TR: yes shall we go? DO: follow me. You nod and follow behind him as he takes off running. You easily keep up with him and soon see he leads you to a clearing with about ten wolf pups two you already know. MI: TRINITY. She runs over to you as the other cubs stop playing and watch as you hug her around the neck. DO: I will leave you now good luck my children. You wave bye as Mist tells you to follow her to her brother who is sitting there waiting. RA: hi Trinity. TR: hi Raven how are you? RA: fine. You smile even though Raven wasnt as social as Mist you known he was still a good friend to have. LI: okay class lets begin.

You turn your attention to a female wolf you later learn is Lilly your teacher. LI: get into your pairs so we can begin the lesson today. You look around as an uneven pairing happens leaving you without a partner. Raven comes over with Mist and stands beside you. LI: you three will be working together as a triple I havent taught one of those but Im sure well do fine by the way Trinity Im Lilly. TR: hi Lilly. She smiles and nods her head before beginning her lesson. LI: okay class today were going to work on your fighting skills much like when you play with your brother and sisters you will jump at each other bite and throw each other off lets begin. You stand in a triangle formation Mist jumps at Raven first and he easily dodges jumping at you as you duck and roll over Mist jumps onto of you. You kick her off using your legs to make her fly over your head. RA: dont forget me. Raven comes up and grabs your arm pinning you down by your chest. You smirk and rip your arms out of his mouth and hit him in the side of the head. TR: just because Im not a wolf dont go easy on me. He growls before nodding jumping at you again. You move out of the way and run back as Mist is coming form behind. You smirk jumping into the air as they crash into each other. Raven smacks Mist away with his paw and she falls to the ground and kicks him in the chin. You run back over and kick Raven in the side. He comes at you the same time Mist does each from both sides not giving, you time to jump this time. Each grab one of your legs growling at you. TR: come on guys you can do better than that. You hit both of them on the head hard where they bit their own tongue. Mist let goes and backs away from you but Raven if anything bites harder. You get tried of him biting you and kick him with your other leg still he doesnt want to let go so you fall on top of him rolling over getting him to loosen his grip enough for you to get him off of you. As you sit up though Mist comes up behind you and latches herself on your neck. You growl at her preying her jaws apart with your bare hands. RA: mine. You look and see Raven running at you, as quickly as you can you fall flat on your back and he sails into the air knocking into his sister. LI: OKAY CLASS STOP!.

You sit up looking around your group got the most violent since your all bleeding you the most and Mist has a little limp in her right leg. You sit down in between them and listen as Lilly goes over every group and what they need to improve on. As she gets to your group, she grins in a wolfish way. LI: now this group did very well in fact Raven you need to watch where you land and Mist you need to be quieter and Trinity dont put yourself in harm its good to be submissive too. JA: Lilly why do we have a legers here? LI: Jackal her name is Trinity and shes been giving a special chance to learn the way of the wolves. JA: but why she doesnt look, like anything special. Raven growls and stands up glaring at him you lay a hand on his back and shake your head no. RA: watch how you talk her, her name is Trinity and shes my little sister Ill kill you if you touch her. You smile as he sits down beside you, he gives you a small lick on your check as the other pups watch in amassment. LI: anyway come we will go hunting today Trinity will you be able to keep up with us? TR: yes Lilly. LI: okay lets go. She runs into the woods and the other cubs and you follow behind her. You slow to a slow walk and Lilly whisper the positions which each cub should take, your surrounding a doe. She tells you to sneak around to the other side and you carefully crawl over there with Mist beside you everythings fine tell she snaps a twig. The doe looks up and runs scared Lilly comes out and so do the other cubs. LI: Mist you are a wolf you should no how to be quiet if you keep doing this you and your brother will never past the test. MI: I know Lilly Im trying. LI: I know Mist class its time to go to Andre to start your other lessons. RA: come on Mist Trinity. You follow behind Raven with Mist beside you sighing unhappily. TR: dont worry Mist come on Ill show you a trick. You take off your shoes and socks and crouch down in the dirt. MI: what are you doing? TR: let your claws out and feel the dirt under your paws. MI: I feel it all the time though. RA: shes trying to help you. MI: okay but I dont see how it will help. TR: close your eyes too. She does as you tell her and you send tiny vibrations into the ground. TR: can you feel that? MI: yes. TR: okay now walk with your eyes still closed. MI: okay. You signal to Raven to grab the stick and set it in front of her. She takes small steps each unsure at first as her front paw brushes up against the branch she stops and carefully steps over it with out making a sound. Raven and you lay out all sort of things in front of her and keep her walking till you make it to the rest of the class. TR: okay you can open your eyes now. MI: what was the point of that? TR: your problem when we hunt is you dont watch were you step and thats why your so noisy. RA: shes right. She grins happily and jumps on you licking your face all over, you laugh and push her off of you. AD: CLASS.

Everyone takes a seat as an old gray wolf comes out and sits in front of everyone. AD: wheres the new student? TR: here sir. You raise your hand in the air and he turns and looks at you, you gasp as you notice hes blind. AD: Ive see you notice Im blind your name is Trinity correct? TR: yes sir. JA: Teacher can you explain why we have a two legers here Lilly made up some lame answer. Raven growls and tackles Jackal to the ground as Mist runs over to help. TR: RAVEN MIST STOP. You run over and pull them off of Jackal both growling still. JA: thats right leger better keep them off of me. AD: ENOUGH! The class quivers at his voice and you drag Mist and Raven away from Jackal even more. AD: Jackal you will respect your teachers even if you dont agree with them and Mist and Raven you will not act so hastily that is no way to lead a pack. RA: were sorry teacher. MI: it wont happen again. AD: what about you Jackal dont you have anything to say? JA: only that Raven and Mist will not rule this pack I will be pack leader. TR: If your to be leader do you not think it wise to listen to your elders and peers? He snaps his head in you direction and growls you stand your ground not fearing him. JA: do not speak to me if you wish to keep your life. RA: I suggest for you to stop threatening my sister. MI: and our right to lead our pack. They each take a spot on your sides and ignore Jackal as Andre goes on and teaches about the packs history.

Hours Later.  
AD: okay class thats it for today remember all I have taught you for one day it might save your life. He turns and leaves into deeper parts of the woods. MI: so Trinity what do you think about your first day of wolf training? TR: is that all? RA: no. TR: well were do we go next? MI: we stay right here till our next teacher shows up. TR: when will that be? CO: right now young one. You look around not seeing anyone as the others settle down. TR: were are you? CO: where do you think? You look up into the trees and see a Raven sitting on the branches. TR: but I thought I was learning in the way of the wolves not Ravens no offense. RA: none taken but we the Ravens share a special bond with the wolves as do some other animals we help each other and teacher each other now I will be your instructor as you know my name is Coal. CO: Class follow me. He takes off into the air and all of the cubs including you run behind him as he flies low to the ground. He takes you into a clearing and lands on a dead tree on the ground. CO: now be quiet and watch and I mean be quiet. You all lay down and look into the clearing nothing is there that is till a huge black bear comes out of the woods you see the bear look around before sniffing the air and growling. You watch as another wolf comes out and growls at the bear. Coal starts to whisper to the group about how the wolves and bears are mortal enemies. TR: but why? CO: thats a very good question but only the old wolves and old bears no why. You nod and continue to watch soon the bear gives up when more wolves come. CO: notice pups your always stronger in a pack then you are alone thats why you hunt in pairs during your final stage of the wolf. MI: what about Trinity though? CO: that hasnt been decided yet. Its silence for a couple of minutes as everyone stares at you. CO: well class thats it for today Ill see you later. You watch as Coal takes off into the sky and leaves you all alone. TR: well he doesnt have long lessons. MI: thats the point he tries to make them short and make us think about them. TR: oh I get it hey Raven what should we do for the rest of the day? RA: train. He jumps at you and you move away quickly as he lands on the ground. MI: Im going to try to hunt on my own. TR: Mist you shouldnt go alone its better to stay together. MI: Ill be fine. She runs off before you can stop her and you quickly forget as Raven jumps on you and you fall to the ground. As you roll over and throw him off of you, though you cant help but grin your going to be a great fighter like your father. You and Raven continue fighting till you hear a howl in the distance and take off running towards Mist. You find her nearby whimpering on the ground a bear cub is running at her you and Raven growl he appears in front of her and you tackle the bear cub the ground. TR: stay away from my sister. You hear a loud roar and look up as the mother bear comes out of the woods. She knocks you from her cub and you feel searing hot pain on your shoulder. You roll in front of Raven and he stands over you growling as the mother advances suddenly though Moro and Donovan jump from the trees and lands in front of you three. DO: leave my children alone Spring. The bear growls and raises her paw to attack but I stand up and move in front of my second father catching her paw and jumping into the air kicking her in the jaw making her fall onto her side. I land back on the ground as Donovan steps in front of me and motions for me to stay back. I nod and move back standing next to my brother and sister as Moro looks her over. She had a starch on her hind leg that would leave a scare. I growl out in anger as I glare at the cub that seems to be smiling at her in mockery. TR: smile all you wont cub but I will kill you for that scare you left on my sister. CR: you can try leger but I will kill you before you lay a hand on me. You go to kill him right then but Moro grab the back of your shirt and tugged you to her side growling. DO: leave Spring or I will have my whole pack on you in seconds. SP: so be it come Crow we have other things to do any way. You watch as they both turn and leave before Donovan comes over and checks on Mist. DO: what were you doing out her by yourself? MI: I was trying to hunt father. DO: you should never go off with out your brother or sister always travel together. MI: I understand father I will not make that Mistake again. RA: neither will I. TR: or me. MI: you did try to stop me sister. TR: try being the key word. DO: comes lets go home. You jump onto Donovans back as he bends down and then he picks up Raven and Moro carries Mist. They run back to the cave and Moro goes and gets Ban as you watch over her. Soon she comes back and Ban takes a look quickly fixing her up. BA: Trinity let me see your shoulder also. TR: Ill be fine till I get home. DO: come I will take you now. TR: okay bye everyone. RA: see you soon. MO: be safe both of you. Mist was asleep from the herb Ban gave her and was curled up by Moros side. You and Donovan walk out of the cave taking your time. DO: why did you jump in front of me you could have been killed?! TR: I didnt want you to get hurt. DO: next time dont worry about me Im a full grown wolf your only just a cub. TR: I still kicked Spring away form you though. DO: just dont worry me so much. As your house comes in view, you see your father and uncle training and say good-bye to Donovan planning on sneaking up on your uncle and father

As you creep around and jump up into a tree with out being seen, you wait for the right moment before jumping out and landing in between your father and uncle. They both stop short as you smirk and wave your hands slightly. A breeze pushes them back and you run at your father attacking him. He blocks your punches and you back flip away from him as your uncle comes from behind. You attack him also and watch as he blocks all your attacks. Soon you dont have time to attack either one of them as your to busy blocking there attacks. Soon your father pins you against a tree and you cant get out of his hold. OT: lets stop for today. TR: No. you struggle more in his grip and he sighs dragging you inside. AT: do you always have to be so hard headed? TR: yes. OT: what happened to your shoulder? TR: a bear attacked me. AT: can you not get hurt for one day? TR: I could if I wanted too. OT: go take a bath. TR: why. AT: because you smell. TR: so do you. AT: I do not. OT: Now. TR: bye uncle. You zip off to your room and quickly run a bath.  
Okay I dont care if its short Im going to start skipping years like what I did in the Kuronue story so dont be surprised.  
QUIZ STARTS:  
FIVE YEARS LATER (your ten)  
Your training with your uncle in the yard your father had another business trip he had to take care of. You block your uncles, attack and jump back as his phone rings. He holds his hand up for you to wait and you nod and sit down panting. He answers his phone walking away so you dont, hear what hes talking about. You stretch out your limbs as he talks on the phone for about five minutes before hanging up. TR: can we continue uncle? AT: no I have to do something but I cant leave you hear by yourself but I need Toguro and I cant call him. He stands there thinking a second before looking towards you and smirking. AT: come with me. You follow behind him as he goes inside up to his room. TR: uncle what are we doing? You ask as you enter his room and he starts going through his draws. AT: you werent supposed to get this yet but since your going to help me out Ill let you have it early. He pulls out a black ninja outfit and you squeal before running over and hugging his legs. TR: THANK YOU. AT: thought you would like it here go put it on. You take it and run into his bathroom quickly changing. You come back out with the mask in your hand and spin for your uncle who smirks. AT: good now I have a job for you. TR: what kind? You ask as he picks you up and sets you on top of his bed and tying the mask behind your head so all that shows are your eyes. AT: I need you to give a note to your father while I go do something else. TR: but I dont know where daddy is. AT: Ill have a car take you there. TR: but I thought I wasnt allowed to see daddy when he was working. AT: hes says your not but he needs to get this message and I have to go somewhere I cant be in two place at once so your going to be my little helper okay. TR: okay uncle. AT: and remember Mr. Toguro till you get home understood. TR: yes Mr. Toguro. AT: good now go get a katana and maybe two daggers and come back in here understood. TR: yes Mr. Toguro. He smirks as you run out and go into your room quickly strapping the katana to your back and sliding two daggers into your boots. You run back into his room to see him on the phone and wait for him to get off. AT: here. He hands you a slip of paper and you slip it into your pocket. AT: a car will be here in fifth teen minutes you wont need to talk to the driver he will bring you straight home after your done. TR: understood. He smirks and walks out of his room with you behind him. AT: and here, if you beat me back. He hands you another house key, which you put in your pocket. AT: come on Im going to lock up Ill see you later. You nod and follow your uncle out of the house he locks the door and gets into his car. AT: one more thing your name is Trine not Trinity and keep your face hidden you look too much like your father. TR: okay. He nods and leaves you wait on the steps for the car. Finally, ten minutes later, it shows up and a demon steps out and opens the door for you as you slid in and sit back as he drives you to were your father is.

:)  
AN HOUR LATER  
The car stops and the demon come, and opens the door for you. As you step out you see your, in front of a huge house bigger then your own. Many demons watch you as you make your way up the steps and one even goes far enough to stop you. DE: what are you doing here child. TR: Toguro. DE: what would you wont with him hes in a meeting with our master? You jump up quickly and punch him three times in the stomach before bringing him to the ground and holding a dagger to his throat. TR: I have no time for games I have a message for my fat Master now take me to him or would you rather die? DE: this way. You let him up, he takes you into the house many demons glare at you, and you ignore them. He soon knocks on the door and is told to enter; he opens the door bowing to you as you walk past him. Your father who had his back towards you was talking to a man with long black hair and wearing a black suit, you watch him as he looks at you. You notice one long scare on his face that cuts across his right eye. (Cough ~Sakyo~ cough) SA: what can I do you for you? TR: I have a message for Mr. Toguro. Toguro turns at your voice face hard and not showing any emotion but you can tell hes very anger. TO: please excuse us for a moment Sakyo. SA: of course you can use the room across from this one. Toguro appears behind you and twists your arm painfully behind your back pulling you out of the room and into the other. As he shuts the door behind him, he bends down so hes at eye level with you and rips your mask off. OT: what are you doing here? He asks harshly and you shiver at his voice reaching into your pocket pulling out a sheet of paper that your uncle had given. He snatches it from you and smacks you across the face. You land on the floor and hold your check looking up at him. OT: dont ever get involved in my work again now leave. You quickly grab your mask tying it back on and running out to the car. The demon opens the door and you leave quickly. On the way, home it takes everything you have not to bust out crying but you know the demon was watching you. As soon as he stops in front of your house you get out and drives away, you see your uncle sitting on the steps waiting for you. AT: how did it go? Your voice gets high as you swallow back sobs. TR: he smacked me. You walk past your uncle who grabs you and makes you look him in the eye. AT: why? TR: when I got there he grabbed my arm and dragged me to another room. He took the note and then smacked me telling me to stay out of his work then to leave. Tears start running down your face and your uncle picks you up and takes you inside up to your room. AT: dont worry Ill talk to him. TR: hes really mad though. AT: dont worry. You nod your head as you continue to cry on his shoulder he places you on your bed after removing your weapons and changing your clothes. AT: stop crying your going to make yourself sick. TR: Im sorry uncle. AT: dont be Im sorry for sending you try to go to sleep. You nod as he walks out of the room. You look down at your arm and see a bruise forming. You cry silently for hours till you hear your father pull into the driveway. You listen as your father starts yelling at your uncle.

:)  
OUTSIDERS POV  
Otto slams his car door shut and walks into the house he finds his brother waiting for him on the couch . OT: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING SENDING HER THERE? AT: I had to be at another place at the time and couldnt get the message to you any other way. OT: I TOLD YOU I DIDNT WANT HER INVOLVED IN THAT PART OF MY LIFE. AT: keep your voice down she should be sleeping or shes still crying. OT: ILL DEAL WITH YOU LATER.  
You hear him marching up the stairs and sit up in bed as your bedroom door opens. He shuts it and turns on the light you can see hes still mad and get scared. TR: Im sorry daddy. OT: you should be. He comes over and sits beside you on the bed he pulls you into his lap and hugs you. You cry into his chest as he tells you to clam down. OT: Im not mad at you stop crying. TR: yes you are you hate me. You sob as he holds you closer. OT: listen to me Trinity I dont want you to follow in my footsteps you will not turn out like me I made this clear to your uncle and he still tries to make you one of our servants Im mad at him not you. You stop crying but still cling to him as he strokes your hair. OT: Im sorry I smacked you I was mad then but not at you. TR: your still mad. OT: I am but not at you okay. You nod your head and he sighs you look up into his face as he looks at you. OT: I want you to promise me you wont ever get involved in my type of work ever again okay. TR: I promise daddy. He nods and kisses the top of your head before putting you back under the covers. OT: go to sleep before you get any sicker. TR: okay Im sorry daddy. You yawn and close your eyes as you fall asleep your father goes back downstairs and talks to your uncle.

:)  
THREE YEARS LATER  
TR: Dad I have to go already or Im, going to be late. OT: do you have your cell phone? TR: Yes. AT: let her go already good luck Trinity. TR: thanks uncle bye dad. You run out the door dressed in baggy black jeans and a black tube top that your dad hates. Your hair was braided to stay out of your way, after eight long years it was time. Time for you to finish your training in the way of the wolves. You approach the clearing were all the cubs you had been training with were waiting. As you enter you take your place beside your siblings Mist and Raven had grown huge in the past eight years almost as big as their parents but not quiet. Donovan sits in front of everyone as old wolves from the past gather around. DO: Quiet its time for the test to begin you will all go in pairs and hunt you have till morning to bring something back if you dont you will not be aloud to hunt with the pack and will have to wait another eight years to be tested again now Trinity step forward. You do as he says and he watches you with a careful eye. DO: we have no pair to give you, you will have to do this test on your own. RA: NO. DO: what. RA: she is are sister. MI: she will do the test with us. DO: it isnt aloud only two to a team we do have one thing to give her though if she excepts. TR: I do. DO: good hold still and trust me. You nod your head as he swipes his claw across your arm. You bite back a scream your father (not really) has never harmed you before. You close your eyes as you become dizzy and open them when it passes. Your surrounding are different now you see through the eyes of a wolf you look down to your feet that are now paws. DO: you can see what you look like later its time for the hunt to begin Trinity if you except help from anyone you will not pass and will not be able to take this test again do you understand? TR: I do. DO: THEN GO ALL OF YOU. You take off running at your highest speed disappearing from view that of your brother and sister anyway. You slow down as your about five miles from the starting point. You see a pond nearby and walk over to it looking into the water. There you stood a pure white wolf not as big as the other more like the size of a normal wolf (others are six to eight feet tall). You grin happily and take off running again you sniff the air and smell deer off to the far east and run faster. As you slow, you hear them up a head and crouch ready to jump but the wind changes and they catch your scent. They run away and you growl trying to chase after them but they had a head start.

:)  
TOGOURS POV  
Otto and Ani walk to the clearing where Donovan told them it would be held. As they approach, they see Donovan and his mate waiting. DO: good to see you again. OT: likewise when did she leave. MO: just minutes ago come sit with us. They walk over and stand by them as they wait for the cubs to come back with there kill. OT: do you think she will pass? DO: yes. MO: they have till morning to complete the task.  
MIST AND RAVENS POV  
RA: do you think shell be okay? MI: be quiet brother. Mist and Raven were now sneaking up upon a large elk and they were being cautious about it or at least one was. RA: still do you think the elk takes off running and Mist growls and pins her brother to the ground. MI: brother I used to have this problem if you remember now pull yourself together our sister is strong and will not lose to anyone. RA: sorry lets go. They get up and hunt for the elk again.  
YOUR POV  
You sniff the air picking up the deer again and move slowly towards them. Trouble is though you were still adjusting to your new f

orm and kept making noises. They run away again and you growl out of frustration. TR: should have stuck with my old body. You run after them again but the words of one of your teachers come back to you. **CO: if a prey escapes your sight twice then they know your after them go after the next best thing one who doesnt expect.**you nod to yourself and held off in the other direction. You sniff the air again and frown a foul scent was on the air one that you didnt like. :~~: well what do we have here. TR: time to die.

:)  
TOGUROS POV  
It had been four hours she only had two more hours to go. They were worried you were the only one who hadnt come back yet. Mist and Raven had killed two boars and brought them back within the first two hours. Some other wolves came shortly after them AT: sure, shes going to make it. OT: yes.  
YOUR POV  
TR: Crow ready to die? CR: how do you know my name? TR: I guess you dont recognize me its been eight years and Im not in my usually form. CR: that demon girl. TR: good boy now die. You run at him bearing your fangs but he stands on his hind legs knocking you into a tree. You growl getting up and running around him in circles. You pounce on his back and he shakes you off before you can bite down on his neck. TR: hold still you stupid bear. You snap at his legs making him move back from you. He bears his teeth at you and bites down on one of your legs swinging you around in the air. You fall hard on the ground and get back up limping. As you crouch down he runs at you and you jump out of the way swinging hard back to the left and latching your jaws onto his neck. You swing up to his back shaking your head back and forth vigorously he shakes and rolls over trying to get you to let go. Still you hold on as if your life depend on it he lets a loud roar rip through the air before taking off through the woods. As branches smack into your face you growl and bit down harder. He runs off a cliff and dives down into the water below. TR:*this stupid bear is going to kill us both.* you think as you hit the water. The cold makes your chest squeeze and you let go trying to force air back into your lungs. As you let go, though water rushes through your jaws and you hurry to the surface. You break through and dogpaddle towards the shore behind you Crow breaks though the water and comes towards you. CR: running away? TR: not on your life. Once you feel the ground beneath your paws, you turn and growl at him as he moves towards you. You slowly let him come towards you as you move back one-step at a time. CR: come now fight me Trinity I believe she said your name was. TR: who said my name? CR: another demon. TR: What Was Her Name. He runs at you suddenly and you dont have time to dodge as he smacks you across the jaw leaving four bloody marks on your snout. You move back and circle him before running to attack him. You duck under his paw this time and lock your jaws around his neck gripping hard. TR: Her Name?! CR: her name washe tries to sweep you off with his claws but you quickly rip out his throat and watch him bleed on the ground. CR: Jul… he dies and you growl as you look to the sky you had one more hour to get back to the starting point you had to hurry you were about ten miles away. You grab his front paw and drag him behind you going as fast as possible. Crow was a huge bear bigger then Mist and Raven but it had been eight years you didnt expect him to stay small.  
PACKS POV  
DO: she has five more minutes. RA: shell be here. HI: told you a leger had no business in our woods. MI: if you dont shut your mouth Ill rip out your throat. Mist growls at him crouching low to the ground. MO: Enough Mist would your sister want you to do this? MI: no mother. Mist takes her place by her brother and lays at his feet as he puts a leg over her and nuzzles her head with his nose. RA: have faith sister. DO: Im sorry Raven but her time is up. A huge bear is thrown into the clearing and all the wolves jump back as he lands on the ground. TR: am I to late? They look up to see a white wolf staring down at them all you jump down and land on the bear. AT: is that? TR: uncle dad what are you doing here? DO: they were invite of course. MO: good job daughter. You smile proudly and change before there eyes again you stand as a leger. You fall from the bear and your father catches you in his arms. TR: thanks dad. He nods and helps you stand as Donovan calls you all to the center. DO: good job all of you, you shall receive the mark now. You all line up in a line you Raven and Mist stand in the back. MI: how did you kill Crow all on your own? TR: I ripped out his throat. RA: is something wrong? TR: no. MI: you sound upset though. TR: Im just fine trust me looks its your turn go up. Mist and Raven give you doubting looks but walk forward anyway. When there done you walk up alone and stand before Donovan. DO: you killed a bear all on your own thats very impressive. TR: thank you. DO: the mark I gave you early was only for tonight but now that you past the test you will be given a new mark that will stay there for the rest of your life you will be able to change forms anytime you wish now hold still. TR: thank you. He nods and rises his paw once more and swipes you across the arm where the cut from before was. Four jagged cuts of a wolf paw appear on your arm and heal over immediately. Now its just four black jagged marks of a wolf paw that looks like a tattoo. DO: we shall fest today. TR: if you dont mind Donovan I would just rather go home Im very tried. DO: I understand see you soon. You nod and walk towards your father and uncle who wait for you. Its a quiet on the way home as you walk in between your father and uncle. AT: whats wrong with you? TR: Im tried. You answer bluntly and keep walking without looking at either one of them. OT: are you okay? TR: Ill take care of my wounds when I get home. You disappear from your father and uncles view and appear at the back door. You walk in and go straight to your bedroom running a hot shower. You quickly clean off the dirt and grim before bandaging your cuts on your face and other parts of your body. When youre done you, dress in black pants and a black sports bra throwing a jacket over that and heading towards the kitchen. You slow down as you hear your father and uncle talking about you. AT: somethings not right with her. OT: I know. AT: are you going to ask her? OT: tomorrow shes tried and needs to rest. you back away slowly going back to your room and going straight to bed hoping to forget your troubles.

:)  
IN THE MORNING  
You wake and go downstairs you see your uncle and father already at the table and take your seat next to your father. OT: Morning. TR: HN. AT: well your very talkative this morning. You ignore him and your father as you continue to stare at the wall sipping at your orange juice. OT: did something happen last night that you want to tell me about? TR: cant even let me finish breakfast before you questioned me father? AT: you heard us last night? TR: maybe why were you talking about me? You ask rolling your eyes. OT: dont get smart with us. TR: of course not father my apologizes to both of you. You get up ready to leave to train before your father also stands. OT: Child I dont care if you have past this wolf test it doesnt make you stronger than me I can still put you in your place if I need to. TR: AND WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU, YOUVE BEEN LYING? Wind lashes out and windows break and chairs and other things slam into the wall. KA: did we come at a bad time? Your head whips over towards his direction Bui and Karasu stand in the doorway watching you and your father mostly you. KA: it seems as if someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Fire and wind surround your body as you attack Karasu you punch him in the stomach and watch him bend over in pain before you bring up your knee and connect it with his jaw. He falls backwards and your pulled out of the kitchen before more damage can be done to him. Your father throws you to the ground once your both outside your uncle and Bui watch for the door as your father stands over you. OT: WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! TR: LEAVE ME ALONE YOU LAIR. BU: Toguro let me get her powers under control before she burns down everything. Your father glares at you before nodding to Bui and you glare back. TR: I dont need anyones help. OT: Girl you will do as I say now go with Bui and dont even think of running away. TR: why should I listen to you. BU: Trinity come on. Bui walks over to you and pulls you up dragging you behind him into the woods. He walks about five minutes before he tells you to sit. BU: now whats wrong. TR: nothing. BU: then why are your powers lashing out? TR: there, not. BU: what are you scared of? TR: NOTHING. Wind surrounds you and you yell at yourself for letting your emotions take control of you. RA: Trinity? You look over to your left and see Mist and Raven watching you as does Moro who is behind them. MO: Child what has made you so upset. TR: He Lied. You suddenly transform into your wolf and take off running from everyone Moro and Raven try to catch you but your to fast for them and soon leave them far behind. You stop once you cant run anymore and collapse on the ground panting.

:)  
TOGUROS POV  
AT: wow Karasu she did a number on you. KA: it would seem. Otto comes in slamming the door behind him and walks towards his room with Ani following behind him. He slams his bedroom door and Ani opens it letting his self in. AT: so do we know the cause for her mood swing yet? OT: No. AT: clam down brother. OT: she was fine before she went on that hunt when she came back she was mad. AT: scared. OT: what? AT: she was scared her powers in the kitchen were wind Bui said that when her wind powers are unleashed shes scared. OT: of what though? AT: I dont know Im more curious of why she keeps calling you a lair. OT: I dont know about that either. AT: well shall I tell Karasu to leave then? OT: know I have a job for him and Bui. AT: I see. Theres a knock at the door and Otto tells them to come in. Bui opens the door and stands there. BU: shes ran away. OT: WHAT! AT: explain. BU: I was asking her whats wrong and she wouldnt tell me then three wolves showed up and asked she became even madder and changed into a wolf and ran away. The others wolves tried to stop her but she wouldnt stop the wolves are outside waiting for you. AT: she ran from them thats not a good sign. OT: Im going to see if I can find her. AT: Ill take care of everything here then. Otto walks downstairs and out the door to where Raven Mist and Moro were waiting. MO: What Have You Done To Her? Moro growls out in anger bearing her teeth at Otto. OT: I have done nothing to her only asked her what was wrong. MI: she clams that you are lying about something. OT: I dont know only that she was fine till she went out on that hunt last night. RA: hes right she was acting weird when she got back and wouldnt tell us anything mother. MO: I wonder if Crow said something to her to set her off. OT: who? MO: the bear she killed the other night. OT: well theres no way to find out since hes dead. MO: I will gather the pack and search for her in the woods. OT: Im going to try calling her phone to see if I can get her to answer. Moro nods and her and her children run back to the pack.

:)  
YOUR POV  
You lay there for a couple of minutes till your breath is back under control. You change back to your demon form and roll onto your back just staring at the sky. TR: what have I done? You hear movement near you and stand up getting in a defense stance looking around. TR: whose there. Ten full-grown bears come and surround you. TR: I went into the wrong territory I take it. The bears growl at you and suddenly charge at you. You jump into the air pulling out two small knives that you had on your person. You land on the back of one of the bears and quickly slit his throat. Another jumps on top of his fallen friend and takes you to the ground his paw pushes you into the ground and you gasp for air before disappearing into the ground. You catch your breath and glare as you bring up your arms and raise, out from the ground. Hot lava comes with and the bears scream of pain as the burned to death ring in your ears. You then force the lava and crisp bodies into the ground gone from your sight. You hear clapping and turn around in the shadows you see a figure watching you.

Okay bye. RECAP: TOGUROS POV  
AT: wow Karasu she did a number on you. KA: it would seem. Otto comes in slamming the door behind him and walks towards his room with Ani following behind him. He slams his bedroom door and Ani opens it letting his self in. AT: so do we know the cause for her mood swing yet? OT: No. AT: clam down brother. OT: she was fine before she went on that hunt when she came back she was mad. AT: scared. OT: what? AT: she was scared her powers in the kitchen were wind Bui said that when her wind powers are unleashed shes scared. OT: of what though? AT: I dont know Im more curious of why she keeps calling you a lair. OT: I dont know about that either. AT: well shall I tell Karasu to leave then? OT: know I have a job for him and Bui. AT: I see. Theres a knock at the door and Otto tells them to come in. Bui opens the door and stands there. BU: shes ran away. OT: WHAT! AT: explain. BU: I was asking her whats wrong and she wouldnt tell me then three wolves showed up and asked she became even madder and changed into a wolf and ran away. The others wolves tried to stop her but she wouldnt stop the wolves are outside waiting for you. AT: she ran from them thats not a good sign. OT: Im going to see if I can find her. AT: Ill take care of everything here then. Otto walks downstairs and out the door to where Raven Mist and Moro were waiting. MO: What Have You Done To Her? Moro growls out in anger bearing her teeth at Otto. OT: I have done nothing to her only asked her what was wrong. MI: she clams that you are lying about something. OT: I dont know only that she was fine till she went out on that hunt last night. RA: hes right she was acting weird when she got back and wouldnt tell us anything mother. MO: I wonder if Crow said something to her to set her off. OT: who? MO: the bear she killed the other night. OT: well theres no way to find out since hes dead. MO: I will gather the pack and search for her in the woods. OT: Im going to try calling her phone to see if I can get her to answer. Moro nods, her, and her children run back to the pack.  
YOUR POV  
You lay there for a couple of minutes till your breath is back under control. You change back to your demon form and roll onto your back just staring at the sky. TR: what have I done? You hear movement near you and stand up getting in a defense stance looking around. TR: whose there. Ten full-grown bears come and surround you. TR: I went into the wrong territory I take it. The bears growl at you and suddenly charge at you. You jump into the air pulling out two small knives that you had on your person. You land on the back of one of the bears and quickly slit his throat. Another jumps on top of his fallen friend and takes you to the ground his paw pushes you into the ground. He bites down on your shoulder pulling out a chunk of flesh and you gasp for air before disappearing into the ground. You catch your breath and glare as you bring up your arms and raise, out from the ground. Hot lava comes with and the bears scream of pain as the burned to death ring in your ears. You then force the lava and crisp bodies into the ground gone from your sight. You hear clapping and turn around in the shadows you see a figure watching you.

:)  
QUIZ STARTS:  
The figure steps out of the shadows and you glare at her. JU: come daughter arent you happy to see me? TR: I known he lied. She laughs and makes her way over towards you she had changed over the past eight years. She still dressed like a whore but she had scares on her body from the fire. JU: look what your father did to me. You move away from her as she moves closer to you. TR: you deserve whatever comes your way. She glares at you and jumps pulling out a sword you block with your knife and she smiles before digging her clawed fingernails into your already bleeding shoulder. You growl in pain and jump away from her. She licks the blood from her hand and looks you over. JU: still a girl havent had the touch of a man yet. TR: Im not a whore like you. JU: I make an honest living. TR: had anymore, accidents do you beat them to? She glares and runs at you swinging her sword wildly at you. You smirk and quickly gain control of the battle slicing her arm. You hear something running towards you though and look back as more bears run out of the forest at you. Your mother takes her chance, slashes you across the back, and kicks you towards them. You land on your feet and hands and look up as the largest one runs into you with her head. SP: YOU KILLED MY CUB. You recognize her as Spring Crows mother and growl as blood runs down your forehead. You stand up and watch as more bears surround you. JU: make sure you kill her Ill watch. They all roar and in close you in a tight circle so you dont have much room to move. Claws strike out and tear your skin to ribbons you can hear your mother laughing at your suffering as you try to escape them but theres no way out. You can here her laughing in your head and fall to the ground screaming trying to get the sound out. Suddenly though something overtakes, your body and you transform into your wolf form. You roll out of the way and jump up tearing the throat out of one bear. The others back away as you stand up with blood running down your white coat. TR: come for me then. You say in a threatening voice and watch as they run at you. One by one you take them down, but not with out getting many wounds in the process. When the last one falls you, stand panting you look over at your mother and growl as you change back into your demon form. JU: what a nice little trick you have there. TR: why couldnt you just leave me alone? JU: payback. TR: for what? JU: look what you did to me you burned down my home. TR: I didnt do anything to you. JU: no but Ill do something to you. She runs at you and you just barely block her sword you stumble back and fall onto the ground as she stands over you. TR: go back were you belong. You throw your little knife and hit her under her rib cage. She gasps and drops her sword you cant stop it as it goes through your leg she glares and disappears from your view. You struggle to sit up as you grasp the sword and yank it out of your leg you scream out in pain. You lay there panting before you get to your feet slowly. You start the long walk home stopping or collapsing whenever you need to.

:)  
OTTOS POV  
I had been walking in the woods for hours calling her phone know answer she wouldnt pick up or she didnt have it. I thought I heard her scream a couple of hours ago but I couldnt tell where it was coming from. It was soon getting dark and I was ready to give up. Wed train her to good she covered all her steps not even the wolves could find her and they been hunting and howling for hours. Soon it turns dark and his phone rings, he sees its his brother calling. OT: any sign? AT: know her phone is here though I just found it I think you should head home and wait for her here. OT: I dont want to give up on her yet. AT: not even the wolves can find her she wants to be alone come home. OT: fine Ill be there soon. I hang up and start walking home it takes an hour and a half to get there but I was still hoping to run into her. RA: have you found her? The black wolf that calls her sister had appeared in front of me. I shake me head know and he leaves quickly going to look for her again. I walk in the house to see Ani sitting at the table with a mug of coffee in his hands. Her phone laid on the table he looks at me and nods. OT: I cant find any trace of her. AT: well she hasnt come back here. OT: what time is it? AT: almost one in the morning. OT: what are we going to do if she doesnt come back? BU: shell come back. AT: how do you know that? BU: him. Bui nods towards Otto before he sits down at the table with them. OT: she seemed mad at me why would she come back? BU: she loves you even you should know that. OT: HN. We sit there quietly for another two hours before we here the front door open and shut.

:)  
YOUR POV  
You see your house up ahead and hurry the kitchen lights were still on and you groan. You open the door and shut it heading towards the staircase. The lights flick on as your hand lands on the rail. OT: Where the hell have you what happened to you? Your father asks as he walks over to you, you look at him your uncle and Bui glaring. TR: stay away from me. He stops in his tracks and just stares at you. AT: stop this right now Trinity your bleeding everywhere you look like a damn ghost now what happened? TR: honestly uncle what does it look like happened to me? BU: you were attacked? TR: can you just punish me later I would like to go upstairs before I bleed to death down here? You start to walk up the stairs again ignoring the looks from your father. You finally make it to your door and open it only to scream as your mother shoves a sword through your stomach. JU: Im not that easily to kill you little bitch. OT: JULIE. You fall onto the floor holding your stomach as your mother waves and grabs her sword disappearing. More blood pours out of your stomach as you start to get dizzy and black spots appear before your eyes. OT: TRINITY. You feel your father pick you up and thats it after you black out.

:)  
LATER  
You wake up and look around your, in your room wrapped up in bandages. You see Mist and Raven, sleeping on your bed beside you. As you sit up you groan in pain and they wake up and quickly look at you. RA: I cant believe your, alive. MI: shut up. Mist quickly gives you many wet kisses and you push her away before lifting the covers most of your body was wrapped up and you sigh. RA: do you want me to go get your father? TR: no just go into that closet and bring me back a shirt and pants. RA: okay. He jumps off your bed and goes into your closet as you look at Mist she gives you a worried look and you sigh. TR: Im fine now help me up. She jumps off the bed and you swing your legs up holding onto her fur as you stand up. Raven comes back out with a black shirt that goes past your butt and some black sweat pants. You put them on before sitting back down on your bed to rest a moment. TR: how long have I been out? RA: almost two days. TR: I thought longer anyway will one of you carry me downstairs. RA: get on. You pull yourself onto his back and he walks downstairs with Mist following behind. TR: I cant believe dad let you in the house. MI: he didnt have much choice Raven told your father he would get the whole pack on his front lawn if we werent aloud to stay with you. You laugh and hug Raven around the neck, he jumps down the stairs and you slide off his back walking into the kitchen you grab some chips and look outside your father was training with Bui and Karasu but you couldnt see your uncle. AT: Trinity please get your friends out of the kitchen. You look at your uncle and roll your eyes as you motion for them to go outside with you and your uncle. AT: how are you feeling? TR: peachy. You say as you sit down on the ground. Mist and Raven sit beside you as you open up the chips and start eating. RA: what kind of food is that? MI: we could go catch you something better than that. AT: or I could go cook something. TR: chips are fine. You munch on them as you watch your father fight with Bui and Karasu at the same time they were weak compared to him. They were weak compared to you, you known this but also know that you werent as strong as your father yet. Your father stops after another hour and tells them thats it for the day. You were resting against Raven and Mist as he comes over to you. You hear a howl in the distance and look over to the woods. TR: go home your mother needs to see you Ill come over tomorrow if I can. They nod and leave you; you watch them till there, out of sight. OT: how are you feeling? TR: fine. You turn from him and he sighs picking you up off the ground. TR: I can walk. OT: I know but I also know you wouldnt come inside with me. You growl as your uncle opens the door for him and takes your chips. He sits you at the table and sits in front of you. OT: we need to talk. TR: about? AT: you know what about. OT: is Julie the one who did this to you? TR: maybe. OT: I dont want to play games here did she or didnt she? You glare at your father as your uncle takes a seat next to him. TR: Id rather not talk to a lair. AT: Otto let me talk to her. Your father nods and your uncle glares at you as your father leaves the kitchen

AT: now you will talk to me or Ill stick you in a room with Karasu. TR: you wouldnt. AT: wont to bet? You shake your head know as you see hes dead serious. AT: now what happened? TR: do you remember eight years ago when that bear got my shoulder? AT: vaguely. TR: well that was his mother who did that her son found me while I was hunting and wanted to fight. He started taunting me saying some women know me and so I got mad and killed him he said her name was Jul. AT: so you been scared your mother was coming back to get you. TR: I wasnt scared. AT: you know you cant lie to me but I dont get why your, mad at Otto. TR: he lied. AT: elaborate for me. TR: he told me she was dead he promised me she was dead. AT: you are spoiled I ought to smack you but I think your in enough pain already. Your father did not lie to you on purpose he really, thought she was dead now go talk to him. TR: why should I? AT: oh Karasu. TR: Im going. You get up from the table before turning around and hugging your uncle really quick and leaving to find your father. You find him upstairs in your room looking at some of your old stuff. TR: dad. OT: you know I remember when you were little you were close to me but you didnt want to get to close at first. I think you were afraid of losing me but thats not the case now. TR: dad Im sorry I thought that you had lied about killing Julie I thought you broke your promise to me. He says nothing and you walk over to him and hug him. TR: and your wrong I do need you I am afraid of losing you. He hugs you back gently and helps you over to the bed. OT: you still need to rest some more. TR: Ive been in bed two days cant I train or something. BU: she needs to mediate Toguro. OT: thats it no fighting till your wounds are healed. You nod and he leaves the room as Bui sits across from you on your bed. BU: lets begin. You nod and close your eyes you release all your powers from you and pull them in one by one. The whole process takes longer than usually three hours to be exacted. When you open your eyes, you see Bui frowning at you. BU: you havent been mediating have you? TR: um can I take the fifth? BU: you know that when your emotions get out of hand so do your powers thats why you have to mediate. TR: I know Im sorry I promise Ill do better though. He sighs but nods his head and then looks you in the eyes. BU: shall we talk about your mother than? TR: why? BU: just because. TR: ask away then. BU: why do you think she came back? TR: she said payback for ruining her body and burning down her house. Even though I did neither of those things. BU: then why does she say those things? TR: I really dont know I mean my father burned down her house hes the reason why she was burned in the fire. BU: then why doesnt she blame him? TR: she never does. BU: why not. TR: I honestly dont have a clue. BU: do you think she loves him? You laugh you laugh so hard you cry from the pain in your sides you finally stop and wipe your tears away. TR: that was funny shes a whore Bui she doesnt know what it means to love. Bui sighs and nods his head you yawn and pull the covers around you. TR: is there anything else you wont to talk about? BU: no thats it Ill leave you now we have training in the morning though. TR: but I already mediated I usually only have to that once a month. BU: yes but your emotions are getting out of hand dont be up to late tomorrow. You sigh but nod your head as he walks out shutting the door. You snuggle into your blankets and close your eyes falling to sleep.

Next Morning  
You wake up at five and sigh going into the bathroom, as you turn the water on you strip and look at your body. Most all of your wounds were gone and healed. The hot water cascades over your sore body making you sigh. You stay in for twenty minutes before getting out and changing. You wear black pants and a tight blue shirt with no selves. You grab a black jacket and make your way downstairs. As you walk into the kitchen you see your father already up and talking on his cell phone. You wave bye to him as you grab a bottle of water and head out side. You sit down your jacket and water and start to stretch ignoring Karasu as he stares at you from a far. KA: good morning Trinity. TR: stay away form me unless you want a repeat from a couple of days ago. He chuckles lightly and moves closer to you leaning on a tree watching you. As you bend down grabbing your legs he reaches out and touches your shoulder. You growl and jump away from him heading towards the house. You see your father still talking on the phone but your uncle sipping on his coffee reading the paper. You walk over and tap him on the shoulder waving him out of the room. He looks up and sighs following you to the living room. AT: what is it? TR: Karasu he just touched me. AT: Ill take care of him Ill make sure he wont touch you. He was holding your shoulders and was leaving painful marks you cringe slightly when little blood droplets appear on your arms. AT: sorry I didnt mean to hurt you. He lets go and slams the back door your father looks into the living room at you as he continues talking on the phone. As you shake your head innocently you hear a loud yell and run to the kitchen window looking out side as your uncle stands over a bloody Karasu. OT: I understand Ill be there soon. Your father hangs up the phone and looks outside with you. OT: what happened? TR: he touched me as I was stretching so I told uncle since you were on the phone. Your father growls and tells you to go to your room and stay there till he comes up. TR: what about my training though? OT: just go there please. TR: okay dad. You sigh and go upstairs you pass Bui on the way. TR: dad told me I had to stay upstairs till he talks to me or something. BU: alright. You nod and go to your room you lay down on your bed and sigh it was so boring in your room. It was a mess littered with clothes. Your father comes up ten minutes later and knocks on your door. TR: come in. OT: me and your uncle have to leave were going to have Courtney come over and watch you. TR: NO! OT: excuse me. TR: I mean dad you know shes just to perky for me could I just maybe um.. OT: do what stay home alone? TR: Please I promise not to brake anything Ill keep everything clean please dont make me stay with her. OT: your to young no. suddenly an idea pops into your head and you blurt it out quickly. TR: what about Moro can I stay with her and the other wolves? Your father opens his mouth to say no but then closes it again. OT: go ask if she says yes then you can stay. You sequel and hug your daddy  
Before running out of the house and into the woods. You appear at the wolfs cave in no time and run inside. Raven and Mist are still asleep but Donovan and Moro are up and look at you as you slide to a stop in front of them. MO: well your feeling better I see. TR: I need to ask a favor. DO: what is it? TR: dad and uncle have to go away and they said I cant stay home alone so there letting this really horrid women watch me so I begged him if I could stay here and he said if it was alright with you I could so please. Moro smiles and licks your check as Donovan laughs. DO: of course you can stay as long as you need. TR: THANK YOU ILL BE BACK! You run out of the cave and back home your father is waiting at the door for you. OT: what did they say? TR: they said yes so can I? OT: here I put your house key in your bag incase I forgot to pack you something. You take the bag he holds out for you and sling it on your shoulder. TR: Thanks dads see you when you get back. OT: be good and say thank you. TR: OKAY BYE UNCLE, BUI. You run back into the woods and to the cave you roll inside and stop in front of Moro. MO: your very happy today. TR: whered Donovan go? MO: he had some business to take care of besides I wanted to talk to you. TR: about? You ask as you snuggle up into her fur and look at the roof of the cave. MO: what happen during your hunt? TR: I killed Crow and he said something that scared me. MO: like what? TR: Jul. MO: why does this name scare you so? TR: her name was Julie my mothers name was Julie. Moro growls you have yet to tell her all that your mother had done to you but she was aware of your pain. MO: is she the one who caused your wounds a few days ago? TR: yes her and the bears surprised attacked me I manage to stab her under the rib cage and then I headed home she was waiting for me there to she was waiting in my room for me she stabbed me through the stomach. Moro growls and muzzles your hair with her snout. MO: I thought you told me she was dead. TR: I believed that she was like a fool. MO: I dont understand how she did so much to you though you are so strong. TR: shes gain some new power Im not sure but shes not weak as I was lead to believe. RA: so we just kill her and you wont have to worry about her. TR: I dont think she will bother me for a while shell need to recover from the wounds she received I wasnt exactly easy on her. MI: good well kill her soon dont worry. TR: Im not I have you guys. You smile and hug them all.

Okay thats it for now be ready to skip another couple of years soon.  
QUIZ STARTS:  
FOUR YEARS LATER (seventeen years old)  
TR: dad why did I have to come with you? OT: because I said so now be quiet. You walk behind your father and uncle as they walk around the stadium. Your at the dark torment going up to Saykos both. Otto knocks at the door and a servant opens the door. SE: please come in Mr. Toguros my master is waiting. You follow behind them as they enter the room and greet Sayko. You were against your will wearing a long black skirt with a white button up shirt your hair was pulled to the side. SA: hello Toguro and whose this? He nods to you and you look to your father he hadnt told you if you were to go by another name or not. OT: this is Trinity another one of our servants. You bow your head to him as he nods to you and turns to your father. SA: will she be fighting in the torment? OT: No. AT: she is strong but she is a back up fighter not quiet that strong. SA: I see please have a seat. Your father and uncle take a seat in front of Sayko and you sit beside them. SA: are you ready to fight Yusuke? OT: more than ready there first fight should be exciting. KA: they will run into problems with the committee. OT: they will overcome it. You stare at your father through the corner of your eye. Never has he been so interested in one young boy. SA: what do you think about this Yusuke Urameshi boy Trinity? You quickly look over to Sayko as he stares straight at you. TR: I dont see anything special about him. OT: then your not as welled trained as I hoped. You cross your arms and look away from your father. TR: my apologizes Toguro I should no better than to Mistrust your judgment. AT: brother Im taking Trinity to walk around I will see you later. You stand with your uncle and bow to Sayko and your father. You walk behind your uncle as you both leave the room. Once the doors shut though you growl and walk a head of your uncle going back up stairs. AT: Trinity clam down your father didnt mean anything about it. TR: Im not mad at him Im tried of wearing this stupid skirt. Your uncle laughs and you get onto the elevator pressing the top button and going up to the top floor. Once you reach the floor you snatch the key from your uncles hand and hurry into the room quickly changing into some baggy jeans. Once you come out you see your uncle sitting on the couch watching you. AT: I want you to keep your face hidden when your out among others is that understood? TR: yes uncle. He nods his head at you as you pull a jacket over your head and pulling up the hood. TR: Ill be off then Raven and Mist are waiting for me in the woods. AT: also your father has requested that you dont stay out all night training and are to attend meetings with him. TR: uncle may I ask why father brought me and is asking me to sit in with his meetings now? AT: in case he dies here he wants you taken care of. TR: HN father cant die if he thinks that human boy will kill him hes lost it. AT: I agree but something is bothering your father do not take anything he says seriously. TR: I understand uncle may I go now? AT: your to be back before twelve every night. TR: okay bye. You walk out of the door and go downstairs carrying your katana with you. Your father had instructed you to always carry a weapon with you. As you reach the front doors of the buildings you see the so-called team your father was talking about. You stand in the middle of the floor and watch them glaring at them under your hood. As they pass by you watch Yusuke and notice hes sleeping and a stupid boy is carrying him you think his name is Kuwabara from what your uncle said. Hiei and Kurama watch you as you watch them. You feel Hiei trying to get inside your head but all your training from Bui and your own keep him out with out any problem. He glares at you and you turn and walk away from then brushing shoulders with the one known as Hiei. As you get out side you whistle really high and walk into the woods. You hear two sets of paws running towards you and slide into a stop in front of you. TR: are you guys doing okay? RA: yes we found a cave close by. MI: and the hunting here is great. TR: good I was afraid you would have trouble. RA: have you seen the team your father was talking about? TR: just now they dont to strong but if my father thinks there all that Ill just have to watch them carefully anyway I have to leave I will come here after the meeting in the morning. RA: see you tomorrow. MI: goodnight sister. TR: be careful you two. RA: we will. You nod and leave them going back inside it was now eleven fifty five you had five minutes to get up stairs. You walk in and take the elevator to the top floor and walk inside your room. You see your father and uncle playing a game of chess and wave to them. TR: Im going to bed see you in the morning. OT: remember your coming with me to Saykos in the morning. TR: I know father do I have to dress all nice again? OT: no but dont dress like a slob either. TR: understood night. They nod to you as you go into your room and change into your pajamas and fall asleep.

:)  
Morning  
You wake to your father knocking on the door telling you to get up. TR: Ill be ready in a moment dad. You quickly shower and change into a lose black pants and shirt pulling yet another jacket over your head to cover your face. You walk out and see your father waiting for you. OT: ready to leave. You nod and follow him out to Saykos both he had rented. You stand in the back with your father as you walk into the room and watch from out the window as the fight begins. First up is the idiot and the small child with yo-yos. You look to your father who smirks at you as if he was reading your mind. TR: **man this better end quickly but knowing that idiot hell lose then the others will have to make for his stupidity. ** You watch the child fall to the floor you can tell Rinku (boys name) is only playing around with him. As Kuwabara falls to the ground and stays there for eight counts (yes thats how long he was really out). He stands up and begins to fight again. TR: Toguro why do I have to watch this? You whisper to him as you watch Rinku pull out his yo-yos. OT: because you need to study other fights and I wont you here. You sigh but nod your head as you turn your attention back to the fight at hand. You growl as Kuwabara loses like a fool and turn back to your father. TR: Im to watch idiots lose fights if thats the case I think Id rather leave. OT: be quiet and watch Trinity. You nod your head as you watch Roto from team Rokoyukai steps into the ring and Kurama from team Urameshi. You watch silently not expecting this match to hold out long Kurama is clearly the better fighter. Then you watch as Kurama is slashed a crossed the face. TR: I dont understand. :~~: who needs to fight when he can use black mail. (I cant remember the rich mans name that sits beside Sayko.) you look to your father for more of an explanation and he points towards Rotos hand. You see a small black device in his hand and growl. TR: hes cheating but with what? OT: Kurama as you know is a sprit fox but he was wounded so he left demon world and hide in a womens womb his weakness is his human mother. TR: how can one love someone who isnt even there real mother? OT: because you and him are complete opposites he had a mother. TR: I see. OT: you dont understand it still do you? You nod your head as you notice Kurama had planted a seed in Rotos body. TR: he used that pebble as a distraction to plant that seed correct? OT: now you see the purpose of watching others fight? TR: yes but I still think it pointless. OT: youll understand one day. You watch as Kurama kills Roto only minutes later. You smirk and your father looks at you. OT: do you have a likening for him. You blush and look at your father. TR: no Im just glad hes not an idiot. Your father nods and turns back to the arena as Zeru steps into the ring. TR: hes letting his emotions take control of him. OT: this team wouldnt had made it past the first round even if they werent fighting against Yusukes team. Hiei jumps into the ring and you watch with interest as he taunts Zeru. TR: Toguro Zeru said fake eye what does he mean by that? OT: Hiei has a jagan eye it was implanted. You smirk as Hiei tells Zeru how board he is fighting with him. Zeru skin starts to change colors as hes engulf in heat. You watch as Zeru attacks Hiei and engulfs him in flame

You roll your eyes as Hiei falls to the floor and turn to leave your fathers side if he didnt grab your shoulder and turn you back around. OT: watch. You see Hiei stand and watch as he calls up the dragon of the darkness flame. Hes surround by his own energy. Black flames emitted around his right hand and you stare in awe. Seven bands of dark energy come from the ground and into the ring Hiei tells Zeru that once he lets the energy go he has no control over it. He also says that his right arm should do. Zeru looks on in fear to afraid to move form his spot. Koto though has no problem moving as she jumps out of the ring and covers her ears. H: DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME. You watch as his shirt is torn off from all the power hes wielding. Only cinders are left on the wall from Zerus dead body. His lower half of his arm is black being burnt from his own attack. OT: are you impress? TR: that attack it damaged his arm didnt it he may never be able to use it again. OT: maybe but Hiei from what I learned is not one to let that stop him from having something. TR: I see. You watch as he goes to step out of the ring he talks to his teammates about what you dont know but you see him gasp in pain before getting back to emotionless. Now only two fighter who have not fight are on the other team. You watch as they flee the arena only to be drag back in dead but drunk. TR: who is that? OT: Chu. TR: hes drunk is he really going to fight? You ask as he tries to climb into the ring only to fall on the ground. He calls Koto over to have her explain about what a team can do if one of there members die. He stands up cheering and you sigh as he falls to the ground again. TR: his sprit energy I didnt feel it when he killed those two others. OT: what do you think that means? TR: hes stronger then what he appears to be. OT: maybe or he could just be a drunk. TR: no hes the stronger then Zeru isnt he Toguro? OT: yes. TR: that doesnt make sense then if hes the team captain why was he chosen as the replacement fighter? OT: from what I heard paper rock scissors. TR: your kidding? Your father says nothing and you watch the as the Urameshi team is having trouble picking who there fighter will be next. You notice before any of them as Yusuke jumps into the ring. TR: I wonder if he got up yesterday. OT: how would you know if he was asleep? TR: I saw them come in the hotel. OT: dont do anything stupid understand me girl. TR: yes. YU: HEY ALL YOU STUPID DEMONS IVE BEEN TRYING TO SLEEP WITH ALL YOUR CLEVER TRASH TALK LONG ENOUGH NOW IM READY TO KICK SOME ASSES. TR: well thats one way to make enemies. OT: when I told him of the torment his powers were far from impress lets see how three months of training pays off. You look to your father as he talks to Sayko he nods to your father and looks at you for a moment before looking back out of the window. TR:** Father I think Sayko might know something he shouldnt** OT:** when did you become a telepath? Even if he knows Sayko would not betray us.** TR:** Im not very good at it in fact thats all I can say.** you quickly finish and try not to throw up as you get dizzy. You feel your fathers hand on your shoulder steadying you. After a second you nod and he lets you go as you shake your head one last time and watch the fights again. Chu shows his speed and you smirk as you now as you begin to understand him. Drinking does not affect him in the same way it effects others, instead it improves his fighting. You hold in your laughter as Yusuke makes fun of Chu and then Chu goes after the crowd for making fun of him. He comes back into the ring stealing a demons bottle. You watch as he starts stumbling around the ring but his movements show how skill he is and you become very interest in this new fight. TR: the stumbling warrior. OT: so it would seem. Your father aggress with your name for Chu. Chu starts to clam down as if he isnt drunk anymore. You watch as his body flows and his speed increases it would be hard for Urameshi to hit him. Yusuke able to dodge his first attack but his second five solid hits in the stomach and one in the back. He lands on the arena floor only staying down for a moment before getting up and attack Chu. Chu blocks all of his attacks and them punches him in the jaw. Chu dodges move attacks and then kicks Yusuke out of the ring and into the wall making it crumble. After words Chu falls back to the ground and yells for another drink.

You listen as the man on Saykos left starts talking again telling Sayko how great it is that hes not team leader for that team even though he is. You listen as the man on Saykos left starts talking again telling Sayko how great it is that hes not team leader for that team even though he is. You could tell Sayko wasnt an idiot and wasnt falling for this. Yusuke jumps back into the ring and aims his sprit finger at Chu before shooting it up in the air. TR: showing each other moves off I dont agree with that. OT: your like surprises. Chu gets sick in the ring but recovers quickly you watch as he reaches in his back pocket pulling out a silver flask as you watch the fight he gulps down the entire flask and you watch as his body goes into shakes and his powers unleash. The entire stadium is eclipse in Chus aura. You sweet drop suddenly as he stops everything and runs to the side throwing up. You point and look at your father who rolls his eyes. He finally stands up ready to fight sober again. TR: the drink brings out his energy. OT: good now your learning. TR: ogre killer I wonder were I could get me some of that? Your father who glares at you before whispering whacks you upside the head. OT: if I catch any scent of alchol on you , you wont have to worry about a hang over in the morning. You nod your head going back to whats important. You watch as he makes a ball out of his energy just as Yusuke does with his sprit gun. They both shut at the same time and you watch as the energys fight against each other it becomes a draw and they charge each other at the exacted same time. They charge punches not even bothering to block. Yusuke slides back and loses his balance Chu expands his energy so Yusuke will not be able to dodge not even his sprit gun could stop it. Still he points his finger and fires. YU: SPRIT GUN DOUBLE. You smirk as you continue to watch the fight. TR: maybe theres more to this boy then meets the eye. OT: you do realize hes older than you so you cant really call him a boy. You stick your nose in the air and look away from your father. When the smoke clears you see that there gone and look into the sky they land both short of breath and no shirt on. Suddenly Chu pulls out two knives and sticks them about five feet away from each other in the ground. TR: oh knife edge death match. OT: and how would you know of it? TR: um. No comment. You take a step away from your father for your own safety as you wait for the committee to decide to let them do the knife edge death match. You sigh as the say no and glare at the man beside Sayko yells at them for saying no. Sayko stands and you move back as he passes. OT: what should I do? SA: oh, nothing, has your gang esteem collegues arrived at there destination yet Toguro. OT: I have know idea Mr. Sayko. SA:HN. He walks past your father and out of the door your father doesnt move to follow him and neither do you. TR: man that sucks I wanted to see that battle. You wait another five minutes till the board changes again allowing the battle. Determination drives them on as blood is spilled. You notice a girl with short brown hair runs into the stadium up to Kuwabara. TR: whats with the girl? Your father looks to were your pointing and sighs. OT: that would be Yusukes girlfriend I didnt expect her to be here shes probably begging Kuwabara to stop Yusuke from fighting. TR: why would she wont to do that this is a great fight. OT: indeed but she cares for him think of it this way if Raven was fighting against another wolf over a deer would you intervene to stop him from killing over a deer? TR: no the deer would go to whoever killed it in the first place and Raven would not be stupid to fight over food even if he did kill the deer first. Your father sighs and shakes his head at you. OT: stop making things difficult just know she cares for him and even though he wont admit it he cares greatly for her. TR: I see. You suddenly hear and feel Karasus energy nearby as he kills some guards and sigh. Your father notices also but pays it no mind as he enters the room just seconds later. You move closer to your father and watch the battle ignoring him. OT: please Karasu you got a long while till its your turn to fight. KA: I heard there was a fighter that might actually be worth my time. OT: you mean Urameshi. KA: I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. OT: thats him fighting down there now. KA: so Ive been watching. OT: and what do you think?

Karasu says nothing but watches more of the fight along with you and your father. More punches are traded and blood spraying. You watch as Chu punches him one last time before going to head but him Yusuke strikes back with his own head butt. There heads smash together and you smirk as Chu falls to the ground. Sayko had walked back in before the end of the fight and was now telling the man next to him he was tried of his lies and wants him gone before he returns you, Toguro, Karasu and Sayko turn and walk out of the room. OT: you never answered my question Karasu is he worth your time well be facing off with him soon? Your father asks as you watch Urameshis team from below your uncle had joined you and was sitting on your fathers shoulder. KA: only if he keeps on winning. OT: HN. Yusuke suddenly looks up to were your standing with your father and smirks before flicking him off. You glare and go to attack him but your father grabs your arm and twists it behind your back he pushes you in front of him as he leaves. OT: dont attack him do you understand. TR: he just disrespected you why shouldnt I kill him. OT: because I told you to now did you not want to go meet your friends? He asks as he releases you from his hold. TR: fine. You disappear from his view and run to the woods were Mist and Raven are waiting for you to come. You change into your wolf form as you make it into the woods and sniff the air for them you find them quickly and run towards them you find them in minutes hunting. You scare off there prey on accident. TR: sorry. RA: its fine we can always get something else how did the fights go. TR: the Urameshi team advance and also Karasu showed up today. MI: shall I kill him for you then? You laugh and jump on Mist taking her to the ground biting her ear. TR: you sound so much like your mother. MO: shut up I just dont like the guy and neither do you. RA: shes right. TR: I know but my father and uncle make sure he stays away from me. RA: they wont be around forever. TR: lets hunt. MI: yes Im hungry. You nod and lead the hunt since you usually do when your together with them. You soon catch a deer and eat with them before it gets late and you have to return home. Your father is waiting up for you as is your uncle Karasu had his own room down the hall. OT: you have blood on your clothes. TR: I was hunting. OT: were you now? TR: yes is there something you wanted? OT: yes come here. You pull down your hood and walk over to your father. You notice Sayko was in the room sitting quietly in the armchair. OT: I need you to sign these papers. He hands them to you and you quickly read them before looking over at Sayko and then your father. TR: I take it he knows? OT: yes he knows youre my daughter. AT: yes he guessed on his own. TR: whatever why do I have to sign these? OT: so if I die you will have know problem getting to your money and property. TR: your not going to die will you stop thinking that. OT: just sign them. TR: No your not going to die now goodnight everyone. You place the papers on the table and walk to your room slamming the door before locking it.

TOGUROS POV  
SA: well that didnt go very well. OT: damn it that hardheaded girl. AT: thank you for getting us these papers. SA: not at all please excuse me. They nod and he walks to the door leaving. AT: well brother what are you going to do? OT: Ill get her to sign them one way or another. AT: good luck with that. OT: HN. Otto picks up the papers and kicks your door in.  
REGULAR POV  
You scream as your door is kicked open and your father walks in. TR: GET OUT IM CHANGING! You yell as you cover your chest with your jacket you grabbed. OT: Ive seen it before now sign these papers. TR: NO. OT: then Im not leaving. TR: I DONT CARE! AT: Trinity it wont hurt if he doesnt die the papers wont mean anything. TR: if I sign them I mightiest well say hes going to die. OT: just sign them. TR: fine. You snatch the papers and scribble your name down before handing them back to your father. TR: now can you leave. OT: gladly he walks out picking up your door and placing it back up. You take no chances and go into your bathroom to finish changing. You come out and go to bed as your emotions get the better of you.

Okay thats it bye

Okay thats it bye

RECAP:  
TOGUROS POV  
SA: well that didnt go very well. OT: damn it that hardheaded girl. AT: thank you for getting us these papers. SA: not at all please excuse me. They nod and he walks to the door leaving. AT: well brother what are you going to do? OT: Ill get her to sign them one way or another. AT: good luck with that. OT: HN. Otto picks up the papers and kicks your door in.  
REGULAR POV  
You scream as your door is kicked open and your father walks in. TR: GET OUT IM CHANGING! You yell as you cover your chest with your jacket you grabbed. OT: Ive seen it before now sign these papers. TR: NO. OT: then Im not leaving. TR: I DONT CARE! AT: Trinity it wont hurt if he doesnt die the papers wont mean anything. TR: if I sign them I mightiest well say hes going to die. OT: just sign them. TR: fine. You snatch the papers and scribble your name down before handing them back to your father. TR: now can you leave. OT: gladly he walks out picking up your door and placing it back up. You take no chances and go into your bathroom to finish changing. You come out and go to bed as your emotions get the better of you.

:)  
QUIZ STARTS: you wake early the next morning and growl its four thirty in the morning. You walk into the kitchen and go through the cabinets you find the coffee filters and cut a whole in the bottom in all of the filters. Next you change the coffee with dark brown sugar. You change into different clothes before leaving a note saying were you would be and leaving. You walk through the woods quietly enjoying the quiet time. You hear a snap and quickly pull up your hood before turning around and catching the tip of a katana blade. H: who are you and why are you with the Toguro brothers? You growl and change into your wolf form growling and bearing your fangs at him. TR: why would I tell you? H: are you a member on there team? TR: no. H: then why would you wont to attack Yusuke when he flick him off the other day? TR: that is none of your business. KU: actually it is since he is our friend. You growl as Kurama steps beside Hiei. You back up as Hiei moves forward. TR: Toguro told me I couldnt attack Yusuke he said nothing about you though. You run and jump at Hiei as he backs away from you. You change into your other form and bring out your katana. You block his sword with your own before kicking him in the side and punching him in the face. Hiei growls and swings his katana making you back up to avoid being hit. The next moves are to fast to tell on your last block you swing both katanas into a nearby tree where they stay. You and Hiei continue fist fighting most of your hits make contact as his are simply blocked by you. You kick him to the ground and go to finish him off but Mist jumps in front of you and Raven stands over Hiei. RA: Stay Away From My Sister. He growls out as his fangs are only centimeters from his throat Kurama moves to help Hiei but stops as Mist growls at him. TR: BOTH OF YOU LEAVE NOW! They look up at you and Hiei takes this moment to move out the way and is about to kill Raven but you quickly jump in the way and take a fireball to the stomach. RA: TRI TR: BE QUIET. You sit up as your coat has a burn hole in your jacket all the way to your belly. TR: where done here if you do not leave me alone I will kill you both. You say as you grab Raven and Mist by the ruff pulling them behind you. You disappear from there view and appear at the cave. You let go of them both ready to leave again. RA: Wait. MI: why are you mad? TR: that was my fight you should not have interfered with my fight. RA: you needed help. TR: DID I? Raven backs away from you lowering his head to the ground as does Mist. TR: Raven I took a fireball for you, you let yourself get distracted something you have never done before. RA: it was a Mistake. TR: one that could have coasted you your life. MI: we may not be as strong as you but we still care for you we will die for you. TR: NO I WILL NOT LOSE YOU TWO. RA: AND WE WOULD NOT LOSE YOU! Your eyes soften and you sit on the ground as the both walk towards you.

RA: Im sorry. TR: so am I. MI: we were only helping. TR: I know I didnt mean it well I came here to train shall we begin? RA: yes. You stand again and start your training against your wolves. Five hours later you dodge your katana as it flies towards you. TR: Stop. The wolves stop and you pick up your katana getting ready to attack. Your uncle and father walk out from behind the trees and you glare. TR: what Im training. AT: you little brat I ought to kill you for messing with my coffee. TR: who says I did it? OT: but you did. TR: I could of did it, now do you want something? OT: you cant be mad at me forever. TR: I need to train. AT: one more thing though what happen to your stomach? TR: nothing bye. You disappear from your father and uncles view and appear at a cliff you hear waves crashing below and sigh taking a seat. You close your eyes and pull up a barrier protecting yourself from intruders. You close your eyes and let out your powers slowly bringing them back in till you feel at peace with yourself. You open your eyes and gasp sitting outside your barrier is Hiei. Hes watching you just sitting there watching. TR: why are you following me? H: Im not I was here first. TR: I was alone when I arrived here. H: I was down the cliff sitting on a rock. TR: and you havent left why? H: I wonted to talk to you again. TR: who says I wanted to talk to you? H: who asked if I cared? You growl and stand up letting down your barrier. He also stands and walks closer to you. TR: stay back. H: why should I? TR: because you just made me mad and you dont want my powers to get unleashed. He stops and watches you with caution. H: what do you mean? TR: none of your business just dont make me to mad or youll get burn. TR: now Im going to mediate again since you just pissed me off again. You sit down and he steps closer so when you raise your barrier hes also in it. TR: why did you do that? H: I wasnt done talking to you. TR: Hiei if you dont want me to tell everyone everything I know about you then you will let me mediate till you talk to me. H: you know nothing of me. TR: really now how about were you lived before you were thrown off the island. H: hurry and mediate.

You watch him cautiously as you close your eyes and mediate again you get your emotions in order before opening your eyes half an hour later to see him waiting patiently. TR: hurry and ask. H: whats your name? TR: Trine. H: why are you with Toguro? TR: I cant answer that. H: do you work for them? TR: maybe. H: what kind of demon are you? TR: I thought that was obvious. H: your part wolf but no wolf demon could take that fireball like you did. TR: Im special. He smirks and asks his next question. H: one more why did you defend him yesterday with Yusuke? TR: I have respect for him thats all you need to know. You flip open your phone and see its only six at night. TR: now will you leave me? H: maybe. TR: what ever Im going to train now. H: mind if I train with you? TR: arent we enemies though? H: your not fighting in the torment so I dont think it would matter unless your scared. TR: last time I think I was winning. H: HN. You stand and pull out your katana as does he. During your fighting you notice Hiei had switched hands but he was still skilled. Still though he had his faults. TR: may I make a suguestion? H: I dont care. TR: your right leg you dont bend it enough I could easily trip you and make you lose your balance see. You hook his leg and watch him fall to the ground. He glares as you offer your hand to help him up. He grabs it and you pull him up he comes very close to your body and you take a step back. H: another thing he steps very close to you and you out of instinct reach out to hit him he catches your arm and holds it tight. H: sometimes you have to get close to make a good hit. He lets go of your arm and steps away. TR: Ill keep that in mind. You continue training dropping your level down to Hieis so he can keep up. You stop after nine and sit down on the cliff and just relax. You hear a howl in the distance and stand turn into your wolf form answering back before changing back. TR: I have to leave nice training. You bow to him before disappearing appearing back at the cave. RA: where have you been? TR: Training. MI: with Hiei. TR: yes. MI: will you hunt with us or go home and talk to your father? TR: I believe I will go home but thank you anyway see you tomorrow. You hug them both before walking home in the dark. You reach the hotel quickly and push the button to the elevator. You step in and press the top button. When you reach the top floor the door opens and your father is standing in front of you. OT: good your back feeling better? TR: much. OT: go change were going to Saykos again. TR: why? OT: Now. TR: fine. You walk in your room and change into a black tub top with baggy pants to match you put a jacket on and pull up the hood. You follow your father back to the elevator and head to Saykos floor. The doors open and you walk out beside your father he knocks on the door and a servant opens it. Your father steps in the room and you follow behind him towards Saykos living room. He stands as you both walk in you look around before pulling down your hood. SA: its good to see both of you again. OT: likewise. SA: please sit. You take a seat next to your father and cross your arms keeping : how is the tunnel going? SA: fine my people are still working on the structure of the tunnel though. OT: I see it will be the only way for me to go to demon word once this is over with. TR: why do you want to go to demon world? OT: to take care of some business. SA: can I offer you two a drink? OT: orange juice with ice thank you. SA: Trinity anything for you? TR: got a brandy. Your father hits you on the back of the head and you glare at him. TR: orange juice also please. SA: your not old enough for brandy anyway your only fourteen right? TR: no Im seventeen. SA: younger than Yusuke. TR: not that much younger. You say as you take the glass he offers you and your father. Two hours later you leave in a good mood as you go back to your apartment.

The next morning you wake to a familiar energy signature and quickly dress before running into the living room. You see Bui talking to your father and run over hugging him around the neck. TR: HI BUI! BU: are you always so perky in the morning? He doesnt hug you back not that you expect that you jump down and look at him seriously. TR: but I do need to talk to you. BU: I see. TR: meet me outside when youre done with daddy. OT: what about the fights today? TR: I cant dad see you later. You walk out and head into the woods you sit on the edge and wait for Bui. You wait another ten minutes before you see him coming your way. You stand and walk further into the woods you stop and take another sit as he takes one across from you. BU: have you been mediating? TR: yes I did so twice yesterday but Ill probably be doing it again today. BU: your emotions are out of whack whats bothering you? TR: fear mostly I think. BU: why? TR: my father thinks he will die here I dont want to lose him. BU: if you know the problem why havent you concentrated on that one thing till youve become at peace with it? TR: because I cant accept it he wont die I have no one else. BU: what about your uncle? TR: if my father dies so will he. BU: I will still be there even if Im free of your fathers control. You gasp and look up at Bui truly shocked. TR: but dont you want to get away from him wont I be a reminder of him for you? BU: you are nothing like your father he made sure of that by not letting you join him in his business. Now close your eyes and lets try to get these emotions under control. You do as he says and release your powers you slowly pull them back into you. When you open your eyes you notice Bui staring at you weirdly. TR: whats wrong? BU: I just notice there was another strong emotion there I dont think you even released it was there that might be your problem. TR: what are you talking about? BU: Ill let you find out for yourself. He stands to leave you and you also stand. TR: thank you Bui. He nods and you both part ways you to train more and him to do whatever. Near noon though you stop training and head to the new stadium.

(Yes I release I skipped two fights but I just didnt feel like writing them if you wont to know what happened message me and Ill tell you what happens.) You make it in time to see the first fight. Team Uraotogi Makintard against team Urameshi Hiei. Hiei wins the battle in under a minute stabbing Makintard through the head. Shishi rolls the dice and you see Hiei against Kuro Momotaro. You take a seat in the audience and watch with interest as Kuro take Hieis katana and cuts his arm straight down cutting one of his arties. He takes one of the balls called a steaming spear and crushes you watch as smoke surrounds his body. As hair covers his entire body he says he calls it armor of the ape. He throws back the katana and Hiei catches it running at him ready to slash him open. Sadly though his katana breaks against his arm. After two more steaming spears Kuro is defeat with the darkness sword. Shish steps back into the ring and rolls the dice. Kurama verses Ura Uramshima you watch as they both start the battle with their whips. Ura with his fishing rod and Kurama with his rose whip. You watch and see Kurama is doing his usually thing studying the opponent before making his own plan. This really bothers you the quicker you can kill someone the better is what you believe. You watch as Ura trips but it was all a plan as Kurama becomes entangle in the fishing line and is cut through. You shake your head as Ura brings out a box you watch as white smoke comes out and covers everything not allowing you to see anything. Within minutes you feel Kuramas energy disappear and another skyrockets you gasp as you realize that Yoko Kurama has shown his self after three hundred years. Even though you cant see you can only guess whats happening and you get a little giddy. You hear screaming before the smoke begins to clear. A lower class demon is dead by Shishis sword Yoko Kurama stands there in his fox form as he glares at Shishi. He disappears and changes back into Kurama. Shishi rolls the dice and its him verses anyone. You watch as Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei fight over whose going to fight. They decide whose going to fight with a game of paper rock scissors. You watch as Kuwabara choices rock and Kurama and Hiei chooses scissors. Kuwabara steps into the ring and gets ready to fight Shishi. Let me cut this short Kuwabara loses like a fool again he gets swallowed in the cape of no return and appears at the old stadium. Shishi time goes again this though he fights the mask fighter who arrives just in time. You can tell that this isnt the same women though shes to weak to be the same person or is she the same person. You watch her smile as everyone make a fuss about the switch up. The show the tape where you see the beneath the mask for the first time it is a younger girl but the older girl could be the younger girl just older. The committee rules that the fight will go on the demons go crazy and start throwing stuff. Koto tries to get things under control you see your father grab the mike and start talking to the demons the go quiet. OT: that isnt going to go right, team Urameshi did not cheat. I wanted you all to know that. To understand why you merely have to know whom that women is. While imploring the technique shes so fond of the body of the user does a most impressive thing its cells return to the moment they were strongest. The young girl you saw before and the old women there now are the same person the human physic who create the sprit wave its been such a long time since we talked hasnt it Genkai. You watch your father through silted eyes as he smiles at Genkai. He walks away you stay at your seat though youll get your answers later. You can tell that this women has almost no energy left and wonder why she even showed up if shes just going to die. Shishi transform his sword into the banshee sword. As he twirls the sword above his head and you growl as you hold your ears ever since you became part wolf demon your sense had become better. He unleashes his attack The course of a thousand souls. Ghost come out of his sword and attack the audience you quickly look for your father and see him standing with his team you appear by their side. You jump onto his other shoulder as your uncle smirks at you. AT: not scared are you? TR: why do the work when daddy will do it for me? KA: I wonder does your daughter know of this women Toguro? OT: not yet but she will soon. Your father looks at you from the corner of his eye as you look at him. You forget about it as you turn back to the fight. You watch as he makes that cursed sound again. TR: I Hate Him.

You mutter as you hold your ears. He pulls up another attack called The cage of Hell their surround by an enclosure of torture souls. You watch as he jumps up and begins to bring down his sword. Genkai catches it and changes back to her younger form before yelling out. Sprit Reflection Blast TR: she stole his energy, who is she father? OT: an old friend. You watch as she takes more of his energy he stupidly tries to take back his energy but she does Sprit Reflection Blast once again destroying his sword. He collapses and you listen to your father. OT: shes as I remember her after watching that exudation Karasu tell me Genkai isnt worthy of her ledged she makes tactics useless the only way to crush her is ABOUSLUTE FORCE! Your father yells and makes a crushes movement with his hand. You say nothing as Genkai is declared the winner of the fight. TR: hes wearing a mask father. OT: how do you know? TR: I just know. The dice lands on Kuwabara and you smirk. TR: good thing hes dead. JU: Lets roll the dice again since hes gone. KW: Not so fast referrer. JU: youve come back to us. KW: see I never get lost anywhere for long. KO: oh my I guess the cape of no return is a misleading name. TR: damn it I thought he was dead. AT: why do you hate him? TR: hes an idiot. AT: Ill kill him for you than. TR: oh thanks uncle thats real sweet. You say smiling at him as he smirks at you. Onji is already in the ring waiting for Kuwabara as he jumps into the ring ready to face off. You watch as Kuwabara runs around the ring wildly swinging his sprit sword. TR: told you he was an idiot. OT: hes strong Trinity just an idiot. Your father says as Onji make a big black ball. TR: father he walked right into that trap I mean come on who does that? You watch as he rolls the dice the masked fighter comes up again. He rips off his face and you wrinkle your nose in disgust. Pink smoke appears and you fall back on your father. Your uncle catches you and pulls you back up shaking his head. TR: a clown hes probably stupider than Kuwabara. AT: I wonder whats worse for Kuwabara though losing to clown or an old man. TR: Id say a clown uncle. You watch as he kills a demon behind Koto for not putting a beautiful in front of his name. TR: God hes such a fruitcake Genkais so going to win. You watch as he gathers his sprit energy and forms an attack called Rainbow cyclone. TR: he likes to many colors hey do you think shell give me his nose dad? OT: why are you so hyper today? TR: no reason just asking. Your father watches you closely as you smile back at him. You watch as she tells him she wont waste any sprit energy on him and he starts yelling how he wont either and makes his shirt bust off from pumping his biceps. Your father laughs and you look at him. OT: featherweight. You smile at your dad and watch as Genkai pummels him to the ground. TR: well that was fast. The fights are over and you see team Urameshi walk out. So do you with your father and his team your uncle jumps down? AT: come on Trinity lets go. TR: Im staying with dad. AT: I think he wants to be alone. OT: yes so go somewhere else. TR: fine. You grumble as you jump from his shoulder and walking away. You wait till the team is out of sight before you follow after him you see him waiting in the tunnel. As Genkai comes down she stops and looks at him then keeps walking. She stops once again as he talks to her. OT: greetings old friend I have to talk to you soon. GE: I know you do. As she keeps walking you step out of the shadows in front of her. TR: what are you to Toguro? She stops and looks at you grinning. GE: whats this Toguro have a little girlfriend? OT: I told you to leave. He appears behind you and grabs you by the arm. TR: I wanted to make sure you were okay. GE: isnt that touching? OT: she is not my girlfriend. GE: does it look like I care what she is to you? TR: what were you to my farToguro? OT: leave Ill deal with you later. TR: fine nice fight though. You move from your father and turn your back ready to walk away. You feel someone tug on your hood and gasp to late as she sees your face. OT: home now Trinity. You pull it back up smirking at Genkai before disappearing

OTTOS POV  
GE: she looks just like you Otto. OT: she was an accident. GE: HN. Genkai walks away leaving Toguro shaking his head before he goes after you.

Thats it.

Thats it.

RECAP:  
OT: greetings old friend I have to talk to you soon. GE: I know you do. As she keeps walking you step out of the shadows in front of her. TR: what are you to Toguro? She stops and looks at you grinning. GE: whats this Toguro have a little girlfriend? OT: I told you to leave. He appears behind you and grabs you by the arm. TR: I wanted to make sure you were okay. GE: isnt that touching? OT: she is not my girlfriend. GE: does it look like I care what she is to you? TR: what were you to my farToguro? OT: leave Ill deal with you later. TR: fine nice fight though. You move from your father and turn your back ready to walk away. You feel someone tug on your hood and gasp to late as she sees your face. OT: home now Trinity. You pull it back up smirking at Genkai before disappearing.  
OTTOS POV  
GE: she looks just like you Otto. OT: she was an accident. GE: HN. Genkai walks away leaving Toguro shaking his head before he goes after you.

:)  
QUIZ STARTS: you run into the apartment and see your uncle on the couch. TR: oh uncle I got a question. AT: did he catch you spying on him? TR: no I made myself seen so are you going to tell who that women is? AT: just some whore from long ago. Your face scrunches up and you look at your uncle with anger as you growl. TR: She isnt a whore. Your uncle laughs and comes over to you draping an arm around your shoulder. AT: how would you know? TR: I know what a whore looks like. You say as you shake his arm from you and walk over to the couch as your father comes in. He just glares at you and you look at him holding his gaze. OT: I ought to beat you for interfering like that. TR: then do it was she a whore as uncle says. OT: brother youve been talking again. TR: I know she wasnt Im leaving. OT: go to your room. You stop and look at your father gasping. TR: WHY? OT: because I said so. TR: no way thats not fair. OT: NOW. He grabs you by the arm and drags you to your room throwing you inside locking it. You kick the door yelling before going to sit on your bed. TR:**Raven I cant come out I got in trouble see you later tell Mist please.** you break the connection as you fall onto your bed board. Your fathers team had a match and you probably dont even get to watch that. TR: just had to show yourself gosh Trinity youre an idiot. You sigh and stay in your room for an hour before the door unlocks and your father steps in. OT: if you want to know who she is come with me but if you mess this up you will be punished severely. You nod your head as you follow behind him. He goes into the woods and tells you to hide close by and not show yourself till he says. Later Genkai comes into the clearing. OT: weve both been waiting for this. OT: youve gotten old its bazaar. GE: you havent changed a single bit. Fifty years I lived in solitude hoping I could avoid this situation and never see you again and do you realize how close I was but in my twilight years you have to get tangle up with my apprentice and pull me along why did you bring him here? OT: my association with Yusuke is separate it just so happen you had to be involved though I confess seeing you was a bonus to my plan. You use to be so beautiful I remember. There are faces a person look at to feel at ease for a while you were mine. So why did you put that mask on did you not want me to see you in your younger appearance again? GE: cut the sentiment crap I wore that mask because I didnt want to be stop by one of the hundreds of demons who want my head on there wall do almost entirely for your behavior thank you so much for that. OT: your considerably weaker now, youve given away your orb am I correct? GE: yes all my power is with Yusuke now. OT: then its time for us to end our chapter. You watch as your father powers up. GE: HN eternal youth and power I see the committee did a great job with your request. OT: a decision you should have made to you could still have your youth its most disturbing looking at your face the hag you have become. GE: the man I had so much respect for has lower himself to an ordinary thug you think I like seeing you honestly I cant stand it. OT: fair enough that is precisely why one of us have to go. You listen more as your father tells her she has to die you cant believe it. Genkai talks to herself as your father powers up again. She goes back to the past and you listen to every word she says. You watch as she jumps into the air and gets up close firing a energy blast leaving a hole in his arm. He swipes and takes a piece of her flesh that should have been her heart. His body heals and she only glares at him as he powers up even more. She just sits on the ground and he throws an energy blast at her as he laughs when she dodges it. You watch as he punches the ground were she sat leaving a huge creator. He stops her sprit gun with just his hand he tells her that the demons want her dead because she gave up a great chance. You see him kill her with a punch in the stomach leaning a gaping hole to the other side of her back. Your father looks over to the other side and so do you as Yusuke comes into the clearing. You gasp as he appears by her side and holds her. TR: hes gotten faster. You whisper to yourself. She tells him shes ready to die and know she would die here. She also tells him about how Toguro was her old teammate. Toguro also tells the him the same thing she grabs Yusuke shirt and makes him listen to her. You feel tears come to your eyes as you realize that this could have been your mother if your father hadnt turned demon. You wouldnt have went through half of the stuff you did if he had just stayed human. Yusuke attacks your father and he catches his fist but is pushed back. He punches Yusuke in the jaw and you watch as he is punched through so many trees you cant even see him anymore. He holds up his hand and you can see the damage done to it. You jump down from the tree and watch as your father picks up her dead body. OT: wipe your tears Trinity and follow me.

You do as he says and follow behind him as he walks only a few miles away. You see a man waiting with an ogre a few yards away. KO: you said you would be alone. OT: take down your hood. You take your hood down and the man gasps. OT: Koemna this is Trinity my daughter she is nothing like me and when I die I want her to be taken care of she is to work for you. TR: WHAT! You father hands Koemna Genkais body and you just stand there gasping. TR: your not going to die. OT: you understand nothing Trinity I will die I wanted you to meet Koemna before I did though. You look at Koemna and scream you scream so loud your powers wrap around you shooting up. OT: you can leave when Im dead she will be with you. KO: I will take care of her. He leaves and you stay inside your little ball of powers as your father comes over to you. OT: let down your barrier Trinity. TR: leave me alone. OT: fine I will stay right here and you can listen. If Yusuke does not kill me I will be going to demon world to fight other demons. TR: WHY? OT: Im very old Trinity I dont even remember my age but I was older than Genkai she was my lover at one time as you figured out. TR: why couldnt she have been my mother than? WHY DID I HAVE TO GO THROUGH ALL I DID. OT: Im sorry you did but me and Genkai went down different paths when I die you will have all of my money house and land you will be taken care of. TR: YOU WONT DIE! OT: I WILL!

Your powers surge again and your father steps back. OT: I have trained you well you are the strongest demon even stronger than me now. TR: then let me fight Yusuke. OT: no I want to fight this boy. TR: even if it means you will die? OT: yes. TR: I guess I wasnt important enough for you to live. OT: thats not true. TR: SHUTUP I HATE I HATE YOU I HOPE YOU DO DIE. He sighs and walks away as you stay in a cocoon of powers. You close your eyes crying you cant stop as you stay there all night and all the next morning. Only when you feel your father about to fight Yusuke do you wake up and look around you. Your powers still swell around you and you growl pulling them back to you finally ready to except your father wont be there forever. Your powers fight against you make it even harder to pull in finally after what seems like forever they are back where there suppose to be. You stand up and stumble from sitting so long. You take off running once you can stand without falling and go to your top speed making everything a blur. As you make it to the stadium you can feel your father getting weaker. Rushing inside you stand at the top and see the final battle. Yusuke fires his sprit gun your father stops it holding it back. You smile believing your father has won but stop as you see him start to lose color. When he turns completely white and he burst you fall onto your knees shock running all through your body. TR: NO! you scream as your fathers head turns and looks at you. He smiles at you and you send him one last message. TR:** DADDY IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN IT I LOVE YOU IM SORRY.** OT: **I know daughter I forgive you I love you also.** as he turns to dust and disappears from view you faint and feel someone pick you up.

DAYS LATER  
You wake up in a room youve never seen before and freak. You roll onto the floor and look around BU: Trinity clam down. You see Bui standing by the door watching you. TR: were am I? BU: Sprit world. RA: Koemna asked that you be brought here. MI: and we wouldnt leave your side. TR: where is my father? BU: you know where he is. TR: no, no. you yell as tears run down your face. You run past all three and down the hall you let your nose lead you as you throw open two huge doors. Koemna, ogre, and Genkai turn to look at you as you glare at them all. TR: BRING HIM BACK! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT GIVE ME BACK MY DADDY. KO: I cant do that Im sorry hes gone now. TR: NO ITS NOT GIVE HIM TO ME. You fall to the ground and pound your fist into the floor as tears stream down your face at a greater pace. BU: Trinity your powers. You can feel the wind surrounding you as everyone must take a step back from you. You feel arms lock around you and look up into the wise eyes of Genkai. Shock makes your powers disappear as you continue crying she holds you and rocks you back and forth. You fall asleep from crying so much and she stands placing you on the back of a black wolf. RA: I will take her home Koemna she will contact you later. GE: also tell her for me that I would like to get to know her when shes ready. MI: we will goodbye. Mist and Raven walk away with Bui following carrying your bags as you head home.

:)  
Later that night  
You wake and see that youre in your room. You roll over and see Bui sleeping in a chair in your room. You grab a picture that was sitting on your bedside table and pick it up. It was the first picture you ever took with your father and uncle. He was standing on one knee and you were sitting on it as your uncle stood beside you two. You were smiling big and your uncle grinning while your father smiled a little bit. Tears roll down your face once again but you sit up and wipe them away. As you sit up Bui wakes and looks at you. BU: how do you feel. TR: I need to mediate. BU: I know. You close your eyes and sit there for days not once breaking the concentration. Bui only leaves your side to eat and use the bathroom. Finally after a full week you open your eyes and see Bui sleeping once again. You stand without waking him and grabbing a clean pair of clothes go into your bathroom and take a shower cleaning yourself of all your filth. Once you step out Bui is awake and watching you. BU: youve changed. TR: Ive grown up. You say quietly as you make your way downstairs you go into the kitchen and make yourself a cup of coffee. As you wait you walk outside and whistle as you did at the dark torment and hear Mist and Raven coming they stop in the yard and look at you. MI: Sister. She runs over to you and you pet her on the head as she rubs her face into your hair. RA: youve grown some more Trinity. TR: I know brother. He comes over and licks you on the face as you go back inside to get your coffee Bui comes out with you and takes a seat beside you on the grass. RA: what will you do now? TR: Im to work for Koemna. MI: we will work with you. TR: Bui you are free to go. BU: I know but I told you I would. TR: I know but I will call you if I need you go live your life. BU: as you wish here I also picked these up in the hotel. He hands you two phones and you look at them before standing with Bui and walking him to the door. He gets into his car and leaves you watch before going back to the back yard. TR: go home and talk to your parents I have many things to do I will call you when Im ready to go. They nod before leaving you walk inside and up the stairs. First you go to your uncles room and lay his phone on his table and look around. His room was clean and neat you nod before finding his keys and stepping out of the room. You lock the door and stand in front of your fathers door for two hours before you can make yourself go inside it. You look around it was mostly clean except for the unmade bed and couple of clothes on the floor. You place the phone on his table and see a piece of paper with your name on it. As you pick it up your hands tremble and you have to yell at your self to steady yourself before your able to read it.

:)  
Dear Trinity,  
I know if you are reading this letter I am dead and I also know that you know that you will be working for Koemna now. I realize you dont need to work for him but I dont want you to close yourself up after my death. Also know that I will always be with you even when it doesnt seem like it. I love you my daughter so find someone that will take care of you and live a happy life.  
Love your father Otto Toguro.

:)  
You wipe away your tears and nod before also leaving his room. You take his key and lock the door before going back into your room. you grab a strong silver chain and slip the keys on it before putting it around your neck. You grab your black jacket and pulling up the hood. You walk downstairs to start your new life and get your affairs in order.  
Okay thats it see you next time love you guys bye.

Okay thats it see you next time love you guys bye.

QUIZ STARTS: (two years later)  
Koemnas office with the Urameshi team.  
KO: okay gang I have some good news for you your getting a new. BANG the doors bang open and two wolves walk in both about nine feet tall a person rides on the back of the black one. KO: your late. TR: we had problems but we took care of it. The person jumps from the back of the black wolf and lands on the ground turning to Koemna ignoring the gang. KU: what were you saying Koemna? KO: before I was interrupted I was telling you guys you have a new member her name is Trinity. TR: WHAT! You pull down your hood and glare at Koemna. YU: well she doesnt look happy. KW: no but shes hot. Raven growls and goes to rip out Kuwabaras throat. TR: NO Raven leave him. RA: fine. Mist and Raven sit and watch as you talk to Koemna. TR: I agreed to be a spy for you not join any team. KO: no you agree to work for me because thats what he wonted. TR: dont talk about him. You growl as your energy lashes out but you quickly pull it back in. H: Koemna she doesnt want to be on this stupid team shell probably slow us down and more importantly me down. You growl and appear by his side you elbow him in the ribs and bring up your knee knocking him hard in the jaw were blood runs down his chin. TR: dont doubt me it could be deadly. You whisper to him as you take your place back in front of Koemna. KW: did you see that she hit Hiei. KU: Kuwabara be quiet. KO: you will join this team. TR: I WILL NOT. You growl as you fire wraps around your arms. KO: YOU WILL. TR: NOT I DONT HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU THERES ONLY ONE PERSON WHO CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO. YU: who is this girl? You hear Yusuke whisper to Kuwabara and the gang. TR: none of your business Urameshi. You turn back to Koemna as the room turns gray. TR: whats going on Koemna? OT: hello daughter. You turn around and see your father standing there he looked terrible though. TR: Far.. Father? You take a step towards you but he holds up his hand to stop you. OT: Im only a sprit I have know solid figure I came to tell you that you will join Yusukes team. KO: see your father even agrees with me. TR: SHUTUP. OT: Trinity be nice you will be joining their team. TR: No. KO: they will be moving in your house tomorrow. TR: you wont them to move into my fathers house he killed my father I will not live under the same roof as him you cant make me. OT: But I Can. You look up sharply at you father and glare. TR: daddy dont. OT: they will live in Your house. You feel tears well up in your eyes as you slowly nod your head. OT: good girl. The room lights back up and you pull up your hood and walk over to Raven as he and Mist stands up.

TR: Ill be back tomorrow to pick you up at ten sharp if your late I wont be back. Raven turns and you lay down on his back once your out of sight. RA: whats wrong sister? TR: not here just take me home. MI: we missed something come brother we must get her home fast. They run quickly and you get home in know time as you slip off Ravens back you pull off your hood and wipe your stray tears. TR: I saw my father he told me that they would live here I have no choice but to listen to him. RA: I see will you stay with us tonight? TR: no I have to clean the house before they get here. MI: would you like help? TR: you are both to large to help me clean up but thank you for the offer I will see you both later tell Moro and Donovan I said hi. They nod and leave you as you take out your key and unlock the door as you step in you sigh you had a lot of work to do. The house needed dusting vacuuming picking up and washing. You start on the kitchen and clean all the dirty dishes sweeping and mopping the floor. Next you move into the living room and dust everything before washing the windows and vacuuming the carpets you move into the study/library and straighten everything up before also vacuuming that room. You move into the weight room and put away everything before taking a break youve been working for five hours straight on just the lower part of the house. You drink a bottle of water before beginning again you go upstairs and clean up the guest bedrooms dusting them down and then vacuuming them also lastly you go to your room and sigh. Clothes books papers and weapons were everywhere not to mention cups , bowels and old food. TR: man this is going to take forever. You mumble as you start cleaning around three in the morning your finally done and you fall on top of your bed and fall asleep. The next morning you wake up and look at your clock its nine in the morning you get up and take a shower. As you change into a blue corset that has dark blue laces that lace in the front. You also were so black pants and strap on your weapons before calling Koemna on your cell phone. Your new one was black and red with Trinity on the back you still carried your white one it was in your pocket. TR: I need a portal. You hang up with out waiting for a reply and wait for a portal to appear. It does moments later and you walk through you see the gang waiting for you including three girls. TR: follow me. Is all you say as you walk back through the portal you wait for everyone on the other side to enter before you go up the stairs. You lead them to the hall where the bedrooms are and stop. TR: these are the bedrooms you may pick any except the three with the note pads on them. YU: whats in those room? TR: one is my room and the other two belong to someone else. Ill show you around later but now I have to go to the store. KU: would you mine if I came along I usually cook and would like to pick up some things. TR: thats fine Ill wait while you pick a room. He quickly chooses the one across from you and sets his stuff in the room before following you downstairs you lead him to your car outside and get in unlocking his door. He gets in and you drive to the store thats two hours away. KU: Trinity how old are you? TR: Im nineteen. KU: are you a wolf demon? TR: no those two wolfs that were with me yesterday are my brother and sister but not by blood. KU: aw your very close to them though. TR: yes, Kurama go a head and ask your questions I know you want to learn more about me. KU: alright then why didnt you want to join the team? TR: personal reasons nothing more. KU: are you able to control your powers because yesterday it didnt seem like you could. TR: my powers are linked with my emotions and I need to mediate all the time to keep them under my control. KU: what kind of demon are you? TR: a special one.

You say as you smirk at him and continue to drive. KU: I do wonder why you havent asked any questions about us. TR: because I know everything about you and your group already. KU: what do you know? TR: about you or them. KU: me. TR: I know of your human mother and really shes your only weakness I also know that the fox demon Yoko Kurama resides in your body I know what school you go to your grades and even your human friends at school. KU: and how long have you know about this? TR: a couple of years I guess. KU: where did you obtain this information? TR: a friend but it isnt like I would use it against you. KU: why not. TR: I wasnt raised that way. The conversation goes quiet for a while thinking to himself. You finally arrive at the store and walk in with Kurama at your side. TR: buy whatever you need dont worry about money I have an account here that pays for everything I buy. KU: I see. He grabs a buggy and you walk with him as he grabs what he needs. KU: what do you have in your kitchen so I dont buy anything again. TR: I have nothing in there better buy everything. He nods and you help him out by bringing another buggy once that one is filled up. After half an hour and half your packed up and ready to leave in your car on the way home Kurama gets to know you better. KU: so how long have you been working for Koemna? TR: about two years now. KU: and youre a spy for him. TR: he wonted me to be an assassin but I told him no. KU: why youre a skilled fighter from what Ive seen. TR: my father didnt want me to be a killer. KU: where is your family? TR: dead two years ago. KU: Im sorry. TR: its fine Ive excepted it now. KU: it must have been your father who trained you then? TR: him my uncle and some other people. KU: how long have you been training? TR: since I was five. KU: no time to be a kid? TR: it was my choice to train. KU: may I ask why? TR: you can ask but I cant tell you. KU: I understand. You park your car and help Kurama carry the bags inside. As you help him unload Yusuke comes into the kitchen and stares at you. TR: can I help you? YU: have we meet before? TR: no. KU: yes it does feel as if weve all meet you. TR: you havent. you hear scratching as your door and sigh opening it. Mist stands there smiling. TR: I told you to stop doing that. MI: mom wants to see you. TR: come if Im not home tonight dont worry about it. You walk out changing into your wolf form running with her to the cave.

:)  
GANGS POV  
YU: I feel like Ive meet her somewhere. KU: I think we all do. H: the question is where were you able to get anything useful out of her? KU: no. YU: she reminds me of someone anyways what are we eating tonight Kurama? Hiei and Kurama sweat drop at him and go different way.  
BACK TO YOU  
You arrive at the cave and are greeted by Moro. MO: Trinity I hear you have new people living with you. TR: yes Koemna forced the Urameshi team on me. MO: if they give you any trouble Ill bite off there heads. You smile as you go over and rub against her. RA: are you going to come hunt with us today? TR: yes. RA: good lets go. MO: I think I will join you. MI: cool moms coming with us. She stands and you all follow behind her as she leads this hunt. You soon surround some elks and stalk them MO: Raven Trinity you shall make the kill while Mist and I surprise them. You all nod and get into your places Mist and Moro get behind them jumping out and watching them scatter Raven and you kill the slowest one quickly. RA: well that was easy. MI: lets eat. You stand back and listen you feel something wrong. MO: whats wrong Trinity? TR: something isnt right leave the elk and run. They nod and take off running you stay in the back making sure nothing attacks. Four bears surround you and you growl at them as the growl back. MO: what are you doing? BE: killing some wolves. You growl and run up ripping out his neck the other bears attack you and you kill them all. TR: go home Ill get the elk. RA: Ill come with you. You nod and run back to the elk throwing it on Ravens back and running home quickly. Once you enter the cave you see Moro and Mist waiting. MO: did you have any problems? RA: no but why would the bears attack us? MO: we have never been on good terms with the bears. TR: why is that? MO: different ideas. You sit down and tear at the elk eating some before standing and changing back into your human form. TR: they remember me but they dont know from where. RA: is that a bad thing? Raven asks as he finishes eating. MI: yes its not like they know who you are. MO: are you going to hide that forever though? TR: I dont know well I better be getting back see you tomorrow or whenever. You stand up and start walking back to your house once you enter you see them sitting in a circle in the living room. BT: Trinity youre here thats great we were going to play truth or dare. TR: no thanks Ill past. You go to walk up the stairs but they stop you once again. YK: please Trinity-san. TR: just Trinity. You say as you take a seat next to Yunkia. BT: okay Ill start Kuwabara truth or dare. KW: dare. BT: okay I dare you to ask Koemna out on a date. KW: EWW Botan your just wrong. You laugh a little and he mumbles fine KW: Yunkia truth or dare. YK: truth. KW: who do you like the most in this room? YK: I like you all so much. YK: Kayko truth or dare. KY: truth. YK: um.. is it true you like Yusuke? KA: yes I suppose. YU: you suppose? KA: shut up Botan truth or dare? BT: dare. KA: I dare you to tell Koemna you like him. BT: I dont like him though hes my boss. KA: so. BT: fine Trinity truth or dare? TR: dare. BT: okay I dare you to tell us your deepest darkest secret. You pale for a second and think of your father before dismissing that thought of your head. TR: my mothers a whore. BT: how can you say that about your mother thats not even funny? You stand and look at her dead serious. TR: I know but you asked please excuse me I think Ill turn in early tonight. You walk up the stairs and hear nothing as you leave the gang speechless. You wash up once you enter your room and get ready for bed. You lay in bed for a while till you feel everyone come upstairs and go into there rooms you wait for them all to fall asleep. As the last one falls asleep you close your eyes and also fall asleep.

:)  
DREAM MODE  
JU: oh Trinity come to mommy darling. You down the hall trying all the doors but there all locked as you twist the knob. You can hear her getting closer and twist a knob the door opens and you fall inside the room. You shut the door and scramble to the dark side of the room huddling in a corner. The door opens and you hold your breath as it shuts and locks with a click you become scared. Footsteps make there way over to you and you press yourself against the wall. JU: Trinity baby why do you hide from me when you KNOW ILL FIND YOU!

Struggling against the covers that hold you down you throw them off. You sit up panting in bed as you look around its completely dark and your alone. Your clock reads five in the morning you sigh wiping your head as you get up changing into kaki pants there lose and hang off of you as you grab a belt and buckle it putting it on the last notch. Next you put on a white beater before grabbing your katana. You step out of your room and pull out your key locking the door. You walk down the stairs and go out the back door. You sit down and begin stretching out your body. After a good ten minutes you stop and begin with basic moves of the katana as you continue though you move to more complex moves. You know that Hiei is watching and has been watching you for about two hours now. Hes standing at the window sipping coffee just watching you.

OUTSIDERS POV  
Hiei wakes up feeling something missing in the house. He looks around with his jagan eye and sees that Trinity is outside training. He gets out of bed going downstairs in his training pants. Hiei goes into the kitchen and sees a pot of coffee already brewing he grabs a cup pouring him some as he stares out the window at Trinity. Her training is like an art she takes things slowly working her way up. Hiei stands there for two hours watching her. Kurama comes into the kitchen and looks at Hiei. KU: morning Hiei figure out who she is yet? H: no and its annoying. Kurama laughs and starts to get eggs out of the fridge. KU: how long have you both been up? H: she got up two hours ago and Ive been watching her I wonder why she doesnt stop me? KU: maybe because she doesnt care. H: HN. Kurama finishes cooking thirty minutes later and begins to set the table. KU: Hiei please tell Trinity the food is ready.  
REGULAR POV  
Finally after two and a half hours of staring he comes outside and you stop training and turn to look at him. H: Kurama says breakfast is ready. TR: thank you. He nods as he watches you sheath your katana and follow him inside. Your take your usually sit at the table and Hiei sits across from you. As you stare at him he stares back at you. H: demon world. TR: sorry? H: did we meet in demon world? TR: no Ive never been to demon world. H: so weve meet in the last five years then. TR: I believe weve meet for the first time two days ago I think I would remember you if weve meet before Hiei. H: why would you have so much information on us if we havent meet before? TR: Im a spy its what I do. The girls walk in yawning taking random seats at the table. Hiei stares at you as you both begin fixing plates Yusuke Kuwabara and Kurama are last to join you at the table. You watch as Kuwabara and Yusuke seem to wake fully at the sight of food as they dig in. KU: please excuse them they have no manners. BT: Trinity I want to apologize for last night. TR: there is no need to apologize Botan I have accepted that I probably upset you Im sorry for that. You say as drink your coffee and look at her she seems shock to say the least. BT: your to kind. You laugh a little and she smiles at you. TR: what were you expecting? BT: um. Mean. KA: Botan your so blunt. The girls laugh at Botan as they continue eating. You quickly finish your plate and get up taking it to the sink. As youre about to wash it your cell rings and you answer it. TR: what? A couple of minutes past as the others watch you. TR: I understand Ill be there soon. You hang up and hang your cell on your pants loop beside your other white phone. (I know I said you put it in your pocket but Im changing it you have both on your pants loop.) You sigh before washing your dish. KU: is everything okay Trinity? TR: fine. YU: who was that on the phone? TR: Koemna he has another job for me. YU: what about us were a team now. KW: Urameshis right for once.

Before fighting can occur you stop them. TR: you are not spies one of the reasons I didnt want to join this team is because I will have two jobs now and spying took up most of my time already. You put your dish on the drying rack and start to head back to your room. YU: were are you going if you have a job? TR: to change. You walk upstairs pulling out your key and unlocking your door as you shut it you go to your closet and look around. You pull out a long black skirt with a slit going up to your mid thigh. A button up white shirt with a high collar and no selves. You pull your hair up in a bun and put on a pair of glasses. Lastly you pick up a black briefcase and a pair of strap black heels and one black purse, which you stick your phones in. Walking down the stairs you pull out your cell phone pressing speed dial. Your driver comes up and you tell him you need him right away. You hang up and go back into the kitchen the others are still eating and stop once they see you. You walk out the door and whistle you hear running and wait as you see Raven and Mist coming your way. They stop in front of you as they wait for your instructions. TR: we have another job Im meeting with some one and you will be following behind me if theres any trouble Ill need some help getting out understand. RA: yes. MI: I hear your car coming put your shoes on and get out there. You nod and shut the door slipping on your shoes. H: were are you going? TR: not telling I dont need anyone following messing me up. H: HN. You walk towards the front door and open it seeing your driver standing with your door open. YU: whoa. You spin around and shut the door pinning him to the wall. TR: bad move Urameshi now I have to kill my driver before he tells anyone what he saw never allow anyone see you or the others you tell him before letting him go. You walk outside and whistle your driver looks scared as Raven comes out of the woods. DR: Miss. Trinity I promise not to tell I promise please let me live. TR: your lying I know first chance you get you will tell someone and I cant allow that Im sorry. Raven kills him quickly and you pull out your phone. TR: I need you at my house right away you wont need a car. You hang up and wait as a demon appears in front of in a poof of smoke. DR: your destination madam. TR: the Sakui mansion. You step inside the car as he shuts the door for you. You sigh as you sit back and begin to think of your plan. Your phone rings breaking your concentration. You fish it out or your purse seeing its the house phone. TR: what? YU: what the hell was that all about? TR: dont call me when I get home I will explain things to you or you can go ask Koemna now goodbye. You hang up on him and roll your eyes as you wait. The drive is four hours long and by then you have your plan ready. As the driver parks the car your door opens and a hand is held out for you. You grab the hand and allow them to help you out as you step out you look to see who helped you and smile. TR: Mr. Sakui its so nice to meet you. SA: just Sakui please. You nod as he asks you to follow him he leads you into your house and into the study where his work is done. SA: so your master has sent you to do business with me funny how Ive never heard of him Orugot was it? TR: your Mistaken Sakui my name is Trinity Orugot and youve never heard of me because I only do business with the best and you are as of right now the best. He smiles at you differently now, as he looks you up and down. SA: my Mistake Im sorry maybe we can have more than business later on. You smile kindly back at him TR: perhaps but right now shall we? SA: drink? You nod as you pull some papers from your folders. TR: now Ive been looking over your papers youve triple your income in the past three months most impressive since pardon me but you werent doing so well. He laughs as he hands you a glass of red wine taking his seat. SA: your right I wasnt doing well but I am a great businessman I just had to find the right stock that everyone wanted first. TR: I see is that all? SA: what do you mean? You sigh as you jiggle your glass watching the wine, TR: this wine excellent color year maybe 1970 and the taste. You take a second to taste it and smile at him. TR: excellent I suspect maybe red Albion berries from demon word. SA: very good but what was the point. TR: the point is I am a very good businesswomen but I have many talents I was hoping you had some also but I guess this just isnt meant to be Im sorry I wasted your time. You tell him as you pack up to leave you make sure to show bare skin as you stand up to shake his hand. He eyes you leg and mutters to himself before looking at you. SA: I do have talents but I must be careful of who knows of them. You roll your eyes TR: of course but Im a very busy person. He growls getting up and going to a bookcase he pulls some books away to reveal a safe. You listen as he turns the knob TR: * six to the right, nine left, and four right. * He opens up the safe and brings a black cloth to his table. You sit down with interest as he unfolds the cloth. You gasp as you see the dark blue stone called Trixinight. TR: you do have a talent I see where did you find this? SA: as you can see this is Trixinight, which is the rarest stone in demon world, I have a talent for finding rare things. TR: I see this is how you have brought your profit up so quickly. SA: yes what demon doesnt want this even humans wont it I have many orders still coming in for this stone. TR: but you still havent answered me of how much you have. SA: Too much to count I will die with money still coming in. TR: you do no the dangers of this stone though dont you? SA: of course I do I plan to rule this pitiful world with it. He moves over towards so hes standing behind you he places his arms around you and pulls you into his body. SA: of course maybe you can be my business partner. You smile and look back at him as he turns you around and picks you up sitting you on his desk. His lips come close to yours as hes about to kiss you. You hear the glass break and push him back sliding down off the desk and watch as hes stabbed through with a katana. You stand up and turn around ready to fight, you see Hiei there glaring. TR: What are you doing? You grab his katana and pull it out of the dead demon. H: he was about to kiss you. TR: I KNOW AND YOU JUST RUINED MY ONE CHANCE OF GETTING INFORMATION! H: he had other things in mind then just kissing you. TR: I KNOW BUT IVE BEEN WORKING ONTHIS CASE FOR A YEAR NOW! You wrap up the stone on the desk muttering to yourself the whole time. TR: go home. H: what about you? TR: I have to go to Koemnas and explain everything to him actually stay here till I get back. H: why should I? TR: because you just messed up my job. H: HN. You walk to the door and see a servant standing there his ears are ripped off so you dont worry of him hearing anything. You shut the door walking past him and find another servant who was passing by. SE: yes madam what can I do for you? TR: my driver is out front tell him to leave and I will contact him later. The servant nods and runs off as you go back to the room you shut and lock the door after entering. You walk over to Hiei laying your hand on his shoulder to steady yourself as you take off your shoes. TR: much better now you get to carry me to Raven and Mist. H: why should I? TR: Ive done answered that now please can we hurry? He rolls his eyes and picks you up jumping out the window. You wrap your arms around his neck as he jumps from tree to tree. He lands on a branch and you whistle again you hear your friends coming and look around before jumping down and landing on Ravens back. RA: what happened? TR: Hiei go home Raven Koemnas. MI: shall I make sure he gets back sister? TR: no it wont matter if he follows us to Koemnas but he won be able to keep up. MI: he could ride on my back. You sigh and look up at him as he looks at you and Mist. TR: would you like to come or go back home? H: be around idiots or be around you and a baby? TR: two idiots and three girls. H: Ill take my chances with you. He jumps down and lands on Mists back. TR: hold on to her fur and listen to her if she tells you something. He nods and you tell Raven to leave. You arrive at Sprit world and walk into Koemnas office as Raven walks in you slide off his back and land on the floor. Your hear a spilt and yell as the split goes even higher Raven laughs at you as does Mist. KO: what are you doing back? TR: the  
Thats it for now see you all later.

sorry guys no picture just dont have any news ones to put up really sorry about that! anyways thanks for the messages and the votes that i get once and a while.

RECAP: You wrap your arms around his neck as he jumps from tree to tree. He lands on a branch and you whistle again you hear your friends coming and look around before jumping down and landing on Ravens back. RA: what happened? TR: Hiei go home Raven Koemnas. MI: shall I make sure he gets back sister? TR: no it wont matter if he follows us to Koemnas but he won be able to keep up. MI: he could ride on my back. You sigh and look up at him as he looks at you and Mist. TR: would you like to come or go back home? H: be around idiots or be around you and a baby? TR: two idiots and three girls. H: Ill take my chances with you. He jumps down and lands on Mists back. TR: hold on to her fur and listen to her if she tells you something. He nods and you tell Raven to leave. You arrive at Sprit world and walk into Koemnas office as Raven walks in you slide off his back and land on the floor. Your hear a spilt and yell as the split goes even higher Raven laughs at you as does Mist. KO: what are you doing back? TR: the

:)  
QUIZ STARTS:  
TR: The mission was complicated I did manage to find out some information though. You tell him as you try to pull together your skirt. KO: stop messing with your skirt and tell me what you learned and why Hiei is here. He appears beside you and throws you his cloak. TR: thank you. You pull it on a sigh its a little to big. You walk up to Koemna placing the cloth on his desk. TR: as you know his profit has triple in only three months I was sent to find out why and I have hes been selling Trixinight. KO: WHAT HOW? TR: Hiei showed up before I could get that info but I plan to go back tonight to see if I can find anything. KO: good make sure no more of this is laying around also and Hiei I wont you to go with her. TR: with all respect Koemna I only work with Raven and Mist. RA: it wouldnt hurt to have someone go in with you. MI: hes right sister. TR: I work better that way. KO: shall I call him up and ask his opinion? You growl and walk over to Raven swinging yourself up as you sit on his back. TR: come on Hiei. He gets on Mist and you to go back to the mansion its dark now as you jump into the broken window with Hiei. H: who was Koemna talking about calling up? TR: no one. H: lair. TR: now is not the time. you say as you pin him to the wall. The study door opens and you press yourself closer to him as the door touches your back. The door shuts and you sigh as you pull away from him he pulls you back as the door slams open and hits your back. He covers your mouth with his hand and pulls you closer to his body and into the shadows. The door shuts again and you stay there for a couple minutes till your sure its safe. He lets you go and you feel his hand feel your back, you push yourself away from him. TR: what are you doing? H: seeing if your back was bleeding. TR: it isnt lets do this and get out of here. He nods and you light a small flame going over to the safe you see it hasnt been touched and notice even the body hasnt been removed. You quickly smash the fireball in your hand and grabbing Hiei as you hear footsteps coming down the hall. You run to the desk pushing him under it before the door opens he grabs you and pulls you in after him you lay on top of his body listening. JA: has the room been messed with at all? SE: no master Jared. You growl and feel Hiei clamp his hand over your mouth again. JA: did you hear that? SE: what master? JA: nothing leave me. The servant bows and leaves shutting the door behind him. You hear Jared walk towards the safe and look through it growling. JA: that fool lost my Trixinight. He slams the safe shut and makes his way over to the desk he sits down in the chair and you tense up. H:**relax or hes going to know where here.** you relax against him and try to slide out and watch what Jared does. Your able to peek at him hes strong baled headed and dark green eyes theres one large scare across his nose. His build is also big and muscular his eyes dance back and forth between papers. He growls throwing everything to the floor and walks out of the room slamming the door. You wait till his footsteps are gone before sighing and falling back on Hiei more. H: get off me. You roll off of him and sit on the floor staring at him as he sits up. TR: well that was close. H: what. You slap your hand over his mouth as you hear Jared again. JA: BURN EVERYTHING! You wait till it quiets down before going across the desk and other side. H: what are you doing? TR: we have to get these papers before everything goes up in flames help me get the safe. He runs over to the safe as you find Sakuis briefcase stuffing anything and everything you can in it. You gathered all the papers and run over to Hiei he puts the stuff he gathered in there and you go over to the desk. Shutting the briefcase sitting it on the floor. TR: cut down a curtain. He quickly slices one down and lies it on the floor as you dump out the contents of his desk. He helps you by pulling out the drawers and dumping them also. You go over to his bookcases and quickly scan all the books only grabbing six you found could mean anything. You put them on the curtain before Hiei picks it up. You grab the briefcase as the room starts to get hot. You whistle and watch as Raven and Mist run out of the forest. TR: go. He jumps out the window and you look around one last time feeling as if youve forgotten something. You notice a book on the far side of the room and run over and grab it as the door swings open. JA: YOU! TR: oh hi Jared how are you?

You ask as you back up towards the window you throw the briefcase down and tuck the book into your shirt. You watch as he changes into his panther demon form and growls at you. You change into your wolf form and growl back. TR: I love that scare I gave you the wound did heal up nicely didnt it? You jump away from his claws and jump on to his back sinking your teeth into his neck. He shakes you off and you land on your feet you hear Raven howl for you to hurry up and see the flames have come into the room now. TR: Jared love to stay and talk but I got to go. You run and jump out the window you yelp though as his claws skin across your back and down to your hip. You fall in a heap on the ground. MI: TRINITY. You growl and push yourself up you run and yell to the others to follow you. Raven comes up behind you and picks you up with his jaw. You hang limply in his teeth knowing could kill you with any wrong move. They carry you all the way to Koemnaa and when arrive you see Yusuke Kuwabara and Kurama waiting for you. Raven sets you down gentle and you transform back in your demon form. RA: are you alright sister? TR: Fine. YU: so whats going on? Kurama comes over and you scoot back from him into Raven. RA: stay back human. KU: Im only trying to help. TR: thank you Kurama but I will be fine. You stand up and pull the book out of your shirt. TR: Koemna Jared is behind this I believe Sakui was only a pawn. KO: I see I want you to take everything you found and look through it give me your report in two days. KU: Two days Koemna sir that isnt enough time for her to go through all of this. TR: hes right Koemna I cant do all of this tonight. Raven growls and steps forwards placing you behind him. RA: you work my sister to hard Koemna maybe you should tell him that I wonder how he would feel. KO: dont try to threaten me Raven or Ill call your father. RA: Ill call him for you. Raven raises his head in the air and howls. It sounds beautiful and Mist joins him combining his voice. Donovan appears in the room answering to his cubs calls. They stop and bow to their father. YU: so whats happening? You appear behind Yusuke and Kuwabara and grab there arms pulling them back. You motion for Kurama and Hiei to follow you as you take them out of the room. TR: please stay out here wolves do not like two legers very much. YU: two legers? TR: people or demons that walk on two legs. KW: what about you? TR: to long of a story I will tell you later.

You walk back in the room shutting the door. DO: why have you both called me? RA: sorry father but Koemna is working Trinity to hard shes just been injured and wants her to work on translating tons of papers for him. MI: yes father and she now works two jobs he has made her join the sprit detective team and be a spy at the same time she could have been killed today because one of them followed her and interfered in her work. Donovan growls and swings his head towards you and walks up to you. DO: were are you injured child? You turn around so he can see your back and he growls turning to Koemna. DO: How dare you work her this hard Koemna if it wouldnt cause total chouse I would kill you were you sit. KO: is that a threat Donovan? You growl and stand beside him. TR: if it is you will do nothing to him. KO: Trinity you work for me because. TR: Because I Told Him I Would Not For You. DO: it is her choice our pack will back her fully if she chooses not to work for you. TR: I will continue to work for him but only one job a spy or sprit detective choose Koemna. KO: sprit detective then. You nod to him and gather curtain and briefcase walking out the room. DO: stop. You turn and look at Donovan as he walks over to you and looks at the gang behind you. DO: tomorrow Moro and I would like to meet them bring them to the cave. TR: understood. Raven walks over to you and tells you to hope on. You grab on to his fur and swing yourself up onto his back. RA: hold on. You ride past the others and Raven takes you home Koemna sends the others through a portal. When you arrive home you see Hiei and Kurama waiting outside for you. TR: thank you Raven. RA: be careful and let the fox heal you. TR: no. He sighs and shakes his head licking your check and walking away. RA: be careful. You nod and walk inside Kurama comes over and takes the curtain from you and sits it on the table. KU: please let me see your back. TR: I assure I am fine. H: baka let him see it. TR: fine but in my room Hiei will you please grab the curtain. He grabs the curtain and they follow behind you up the stairs you pull out your key and unlock the door. They walk in behind you and Hiei sets the stuff on the floor. TR: Im going to put some pants on first. KU: okay. You go into your closet and pick out a pair before going into your bathroom and taking off Hieis cloak you set it on the counter and rip off the skirt and slip on the black pants before grabbing a towel and covering your chest as you walk out. Kurama has set out some alcohol cotton swipes and bandages. You sit on the bed and move your hair out as he sits behind you and cleans out the cuts with alcohol before bandaging them. H: how did that happen? TR: Jared hes a panther demon when I was jumping out the window he got behind me. H: why didnt he smell us when we were hiding? TR: I dont know if you saw but he has a scare on his face on his nose it damaged his ability to smell. H: let me guess you did that? TR: I couldve you never know.

KU: done. TR: thank you. He nods and gets up and leaves Hiei stays in the room and stares at you. TR: what now? You ask as you go to your closet and grab a shirt. You change inside there and walk out and grab the curtain spreading it out on the floor. You start going through the papers as Hiei sits across from you. H: why do the wolves protect you? TR: when I was little I went into the woods and heard a shoot. Well I ran and found two little cubs. Raven and Mist the hunter was about to shoot them so I jumped in the way and took two bullets for them. The pack decided that I was to be trained in the way of the wolves. H: thats it? TR: its a very big honor. H: Im sure. You look up at him and watch him watching you. TR: are you trying to make me mad or something? H: HN. You roll your eyes and read through the papers. TR: why did you follow me? H: to see what you were doing. TR: but why did you kill Sakui? H: I thought he was forcing himself on you. TR: youve seen me fight do you not think I could take care of myself? H: maybe, maybe not. You sigh and get up stretching heading towards the door. TR: want a drink? H: HN. TR: yes or no. H: yes. You walk out and downstairs getting two water bottles heading back upstairs. YU: Hey Trinity. You turn and look at Kuwabara and Yusuke as they stare at you with hopeful eyes. TR: yes? YU: do you have a T.V? TR: oh I havent showed you around yet have I? Come on the T.V is this way. You walk down the stairs and into the living room you press a button on the wall and watch as it slides away to reveal a huge flat screen T.V with stereos, game cub, and PS2. Games surround it with music and DVDs. YU: we love you. They drool at the sight of it, which creeps you out as you back away slowly, and hurry up the stairs. You walk into your room to see Hiei reading some papers. H: what took you? TR: baka one and baka two. He smirks as you sit down beside him and hand him his water. TR: what have you done? You see he has put some of the papers in order as he goes over some others. H: those papers had dates on them so they were easy then these in my hands are letters. TR: have you gone in the briefcase yet? H: no. TR: Ill tackle that down. Then you get up and step over the papers you grab the case and sit on your bed opening it up. You take out the papers and start reading reaching into your beside table grabbing a pad and pen. TR: Hiei want a pad? H: No. You nod and continue reading you write down important facts as you find them. Three hours later you yawn getting up and going over to Hiei. TR: what did you find out? H: not much. TR: its late lets go to bed. He looks up to you with a quirk eyebrow. TR: not in here, your room, not with me, alone in your room. You blush as he smirks at you getting even more fluster he stands up and looks at you. Way to close for you as you step back losing your footing. He catches you and holds you from falling on the papers. H: so you dont like getting close. You freeze as you look at him and he narrows his eyes at you. H: I know you from somewhere where? His grip on you tightens and you glare at him and you hook his right leg from underneath him. He falls and you fall with him. As you land on top of him you pin down his arms as you stare down at him. TR: look I told your already we havent meet thank you for helping me but get out of my room. You let him up and watch him get up glaring at you as he walks out of your room. You sigh and over to your window you open it jump down to the ground. As you land on the ground you look around to make sure no one has seen you before transforming into your wolf form. You run through the woods and arrive within moments at the cave. You walk in silently Donovan looks up from where hes sleeping with Moro and stands walking over to you. TR: I didnt want to sleep there can I stay here? MO: come here child. You walk over to Moro and she lays on her side so you can curl up and close your eyes falling asleep. Donovan comes over and lays beside Moro making sure he can see all his family as they sleep.

DREAM MODE  
JU: oh Trinity come to mommy darling. You down the hall trying all the doors but there all locked as you twist the knob. You can hear her getting closer and twist a knob the door opens and you fall inside the room. You shut the door and scramble to the dark side of the room huddling in a corner. The door opens and you hold your breath as it shuts and locks with a click you become scared. Footsteps make there way over to you and you press yourself against the wall. JU: Trinity baby why do you hide from me when you KNOW ILL FIND YOU!

You wake up and see your still in the cave you sit up and look around Donovan and Moro are up and sitting outside the cave talking. Raven and Mist are sleeping you get up and make your way to Moro you change into your demon form and walk out stretching. MO: good morning Trinity. TR: morning thanks for letting me stay last night. DO: your welcome but what happened to make you want to stay so late? TR: Hiei. Donovan growls as does Moro there on their feet and ready to tear heads off. TR: clam down he hasnt down anything to me. DO: then what? TR: hes smart trying to figure out who I am he remembers me but I dont want him to. DO: why not? TR: its just easier for them not to know Im the only one who didnt see my father or uncle as monsters and besides Yusuke Urameshi killed him. TR: I believe I will go hunt for breakfast. You change into your wolf form as Donovan stands with you. DO: I will go with you. You nod and take off running he follows beside you.

RECAP:  
You wake up and see your still in the cave you sit up and look around Donovan and Moro are up and sitting outside the cave talking. Raven and Mist are sleeping you get up and make your way to Moro you change into your demon form and walk out stretching. MO: good morning Trinity. TR: morning thanks for letting me stay last night. DO: your welcome but what happened to make you want to stay so late? TR: Hiei. Donovan growls as does Moro there on their feet and ready to tear heads off. TR: clam down he hasnt down anything to me. DO: then what? TR: hes smart trying to figure out who I am he remembers me but I dont want him to. DO: why not? TR: its just easier for them not to know Im the only one who didnt see my father or uncle as monsters and besides Yusuke Urameshi killed him. TR: I believe I will go hunt for breakfast. You change into your wolf form as Donovan stands with you. DO: I will go with you. You nod and take off running he follows beside you.

QUIZ STARTS: you stop as you sniff the air you catch the scent of boars. TR: Donovan feel like pork for breakfast? DO: the oldest one Trinity. You nod and run faster you jump into the clearing as the boars squeal and start running you eye them and find the oldest one you growl and run at him you jump into the air and. As you drop on him his scream are heard as he dies. Donovan walks into the clearing and smiles at you as he grabs the boar and nods for you to come on. You follow behind him as he leads the way home. Once you arrive Mist and Raven are awake and waiting. Donovan sets the boar down and you all begin to eat. As you finish you lie back on the ground and close your eyes changing back into your demon form. Raven takes a seat beside you and stares at you. TR: what brother? You ask as you look at him from the corner of your eye. RA: hows your back. MO: whats wrong with her back? You freeze as Moro comes up behind you and Raven. TR: nothing. MI: LAIR! TR: Mist youre so dead I turned my back on an oppanent thats all and its fine Kurama looked at it. DO: when are you bringing the humans over for me to check? TR: their not all humans. DO: still when? TR: when do you want them over? DO: soon. TR: after they eat breakfast Ill bring them so Ill see you then.  
You get up and start walking away as you see your house come into view and you see them eating breakfast you cant help but to see the old you when you were a child and your father and uncle were reading the paper drinking coffee. You snap out of it though as you realize you have things to do so you push your thoughts to the back of your head and walk in taking a seat at the table. H: where have you been? TR: sometimes I wont be here I have another place I like to stay. KU: where is that? TR: Ill show you after breakfast my family really wants to meet all of you. YU: hey I thought your family was dead. Your eyes widen and the pan on the stove goes up in flames Kurama gets up and puts it out. KA: YUSUKE HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! TR: no Kayko its fine its true my blood family is dead but there is another family close to me Yusuke and they want to meet you all of you. YK: we would be honored to meet them. KW: hey Kurama you okay over there I cant believe you left the stove on thats something you never do. KU: I know I dont know what got into me. TR: after your all done Ill take you to meet them excuse me. You get up and go up the stairs into your room. You open the door growling that you forgot to lock it before going in and shutting the door. You walk towards your closet and open it up grabbing some clothes before taking a shower.

GANGS POV  
KA: I cant believe you said that. BT: I think you really hurt her feelings Yusuke. YU: Im sure shes fine she said it was okay. KU: still Yusuke that doesnt give you the right. YU: man I more worried about you are you going to burn down the house? KU: no Yusuke I wont burn down the house. YK: so what do you think her family is like? H: probably a bunch of wolves. Hiei gets up and scrapes his plate into the trashcan before putting it in the sink he walks upstairs and goes to your room.  
REGULAR POV  
You hear a knock on your door as you step out of the bathroom. TR: hang on. You grab your clothes and go into your bathroom. TR: come in. as you change in the bathroom you hear the door open and shut. H: are we going into the woods to meet some wolves? TR: yes their Raven and Mists parents they want to meet you. You tell him as you walk out dresses in a red tube top and black pants. You French braid your hair as you walk around your room stepping over papers. H: what are you doing? TR: trying to find a hair bow. H: on your dresser. You turn around and spot a black hair bow. TR: thanks you walk over and grab it tying up your hair and turning to face him. TR: what did you wont? H: I asked already. TR: that isnt what you wanted to ask so ask before I leave you in here. H: dont you want to lock it first? TR: maybe, maybe not. He smirks leaning against your wall watching you. H: are you beginning to trust us? TR: I never said I didnt trust you I just like my privacy. H: to lock three doors you must really like your privacy. TR: those other two doors are none of your business their other peoples room and I will not have anyone in there. H: fine then shall we go downstairs? TR: lead the way then. He walks to the door and you follow you shut it behind you and walk downstairs with him. You see Kurama finishing the dishes and the others sitting waiting on you. TR: ready to go? BT: where are we going? TR: in the woods. YU: aw man not a nature hike. TR: its not far. KW: come on Urameshi not a wimp are you? YU: NO lead the way Trinity. Your already out the door with the others following behind you in the woods. YK: you must come here a lot Trinity. TR: yeah if I dont feel like going home I just sleep with them. BT: you have your own room there? KA: these must be nice people. TR: you could say that. KA: so how old are you? TR: nineteen. BT: any boyfriends? TR: no my father was very protective of me and so I really never bothered finding a boyfriend. KA: were so going to need hook you up we can go clubbing tonight. TR: thats okay. BT: no, no were going clubbing tonight they just opened this new place and besides it would be a great way to get to know you better. TR: okay if you insist here we are. You step into the clearing and look up to the cave were your family sits. Moro jumps down and comes over, BT: um. This is your family? TR: yes this is Moro. MO: it is very nice to meet you all. Yukina smiles and bows her head. YK: I am Yukina it is very nice to meet you Moro. MO: I like this one she reminds me of you Trinity when you were little. Yukina smiles and thanks Moro as Donovan jumps down beside her. TR: and this is Donovan. He looks at each one not saying a word he turns and goes back up to his cave taking a seat. DO: they are fine. MO: yes I think we can trust them. MI: TRINITY.  
Mist comes out behind you and jumps on your back you fall on the ground changing into your wolf form as you play around with her and Raven sits and watches. DO: I would move out of the way they get a little ruff come sit up here. The gang goes and sits with Donovan and Moro as they watch you roll around with Mist. KU: Moro was Trinity here last night? MO: yes she came in late why do you ask. KU: just making sure she was alright we dont really know how strong she is and didnt want her to get hurt so late at night. MO: no two legers are allowed in the forest Trinity makes sure no one steps in these woods. YU: how does she do that? DO: she owns these woods. YU: all of it? I know shes rich but shes that rich? MO: her father made it that way when he found out about her. KU: what do you mean found out about her? TR: Moro. The others look at you as you turn your head and look at them with emotionless eyes Yusuke stares at you, as do the others. YU: you sure weve never met? TR: yes. Suddenly a howl is heard and you pushed Mist off of you. DO: Bans in trouble. You transform into your wolf form and take off running. Raven and Donovan run beside you as you race towards Ban. You hear a shoot ring through the air and growl running faster. You jump over a fallen tree and leave behind Donovan and Raven one more leap and you land in the clearing. A hunter is leveling his rifle at Ban and you growl catching his attention as you run over. He panics and shoots you dodge and crouch pouncing on him as your teeth sink into his throat he pulls out a knife cuts across your abdominal. You sink your teeth in harder biting down and shaking your head back and forth. His throat hangs in your mouth you spit it out and walk over to Ban. His leg is bleeding and hes panting barely awake. TR: Ban Stay Awake. You run over and let him lean on you as you check his wound its deep. You howl into the air and Raven and Moro quickly come into the clearing. TR: Help Me.  
They come over and help carry him. TR: go back to the cave I must go get some stuff at my house hurry. Raven raises his head and howls into the air. Another howl answers back as they continue to walk. RA: the pack will protect us go now. You nod and run back to your house you run into your room as you get there. You grab alcohol cream and bandages and run back to the cave. As you get there Kurama is trying to stop the bleeding. TR: move. You push him out of the way and place clean cloth on it applying pressure. TR: Mist go into the woods and get the sleepy weed and theisms NOW. She runs out and you look at Raven telling him to go with her. MO: what can I do? TR: talk to him Im not sure how much blood he lost keep him awake. KU: what do you want me to do? TR: get the others home and some water please. He nods and the others leave as Kurama brings you water. You clean out his wound as you listen to Moro talking to him. Finally Mist comes back in with the sleepy plant and theisms. You snatch them from her and chew them in your mouth spitting them on his wound you watch as it starts to close up. You wrap it to keep it still and tell Moro its okay to let him sleep now. TR: I have to take care of business watch him and make sure he eats and drinks when he wakes up. Also dont let him get cold or too hot. They nod as you walk out of the cave. TR: Kurama are you coming? KU: Ill stay here and watch him a little while longer. TR: do you know the way back? KU: yes. You nod and leave going back to your house the others are waiting as you get there. YK: how is he? TR: he will be fine Im sorry it turned out like that. H: wheres Kurama? TR: he stayed behind to help.  
H: where are you going? TR: I have business to take care of. H: Im going with you. TR: why? H: because Im not going to have people being shoot up here. TR: find but if they ask youre a bodyguard. H: HN. You walk to your garaged and Hiei follows behind you grab a white sheet that covers your camoraa you open the door and Hiei gets in on the other side. H: you do realize your bleeding right? TR: I know Ill take care of it later. H: maybe I should drive. TR: Hiei Im pissed shut up and buckle up. You turn on the car and put it in first speeding out of the yard as you get on the road you shift up to fifth and dodge the other cars as you get on the highway. H: who in the hell taught you to drive? TR: my uncle you say as you turn sharply to miss another car.  
You drive till you see your lawyers office. You park and Hiei steps out of the car as you march up to the office. You kick open the door and everyone stops and stares at you and Hiei. The assistant hurries up to you and starts talking really fast. AS: hi Miss. Trinity how can I help the boss is in a meeting right now but Ill let him now youre here. TR: no he will talk to me now. You kick open the door to his office he jumps from his chair and looks at you with fear. TR: Mr. Brickfield we have a problem that you need to fix. BR: what can I do for you Miss. Trinity? TR: someone was on my land I told you that no one was to be on my land what did I tell you would happen if I caught a hunter on my land? BR: you own so much land though its so hard to keep people off it. TR: I DONT CARE! H: Trinity clam down. BR: who is he? H: her body guard and unless you wont to lose some body parts I suggest you do as she asks. BR: I can get some guards out there. TR: I dont want any body on my land. You feel yourself getting light headed and stumble back some. H: Trinity sit down. He helps you to a chair and Hiei shuts the door. H: we wont the woods blocked off no one is aloud to enter now come up with a plan or else. BR: a fence at the edge of your property. H: Trinity what do you think? TR: the edge Id need a lot of fence but I think that will work. Brickfield sighs and wipes his head as he falls into his fence. BR: Ill get workers out there tomorrow while youre here though I need you to sign some papers. TR: give them here then. He pulls out some papers and comes over handing you a pen. TR: what are they? BR: your being sued again these are papers that give me permission to appear in court for you since I know your such a busy person. TR: fine. H: whose suing you? TR: wild life probably they think I should sell my land and let it become a national park. H: HN. BR: Im sorry who are you again? H: Trinitys bodyguard. BR: no name? TR: are you not doing your job Brickfield? He jumps and picks up the phone and starts dialing as you finish signing the pages. TR: lets go. BR: Miss. Trinity they will be there bright and early. TR: thank you. You stand up walking out with Hiei at your side. H: Ill drive if thats okay. TR: yeah go a head. You hand him your keys as you switch sides and he gets into the drivers seat. TR: you do know how to get back right? H: yes hows your wound? TR: fine wake me if you get lost. You lay the seat back and fall asleep.  
DREAM MODE  
JU: oh Trinity come to mommy darling. You down the hall trying all the doors but there all locked as you twist the knob. You can hear her getting closer and twist a knob the door opens and you fall inside the room. You shut the door and scramble to the dark side of the room huddling in a corner. The door opens and you hold your breath as it shuts and locks with a click you become scared. Footsteps make there way over to you and you press yourself against the wall. JU: Trinity baby why do you hide from me when you KNOW ILL FIND YOU!

You wake up in the car seat and look around sighing as you lay back down. H: bad dream? TR: are we almost home? H: yes I just turned off the highway. TR: good just drop me off here Ill walk through the woods. H: no youre wounded and if youre having bad dreams Im going to say you have a fever. TR: its not a fever look my wound is almost healed. You left up your shirt and show him a little red scratch next to a red scare. H: were did you get the scratch? TR: my mom. H: shes a whore and wants you dead? TR: she is dead. H: did you kill her? TR: no. H: who did? TR: your asking to many questions Hiei you can ask all you wont but not about my mother, father, uncle, or any other part of my family okay. H: why not? TR: because I dont ask about your sister. You say as you look over at him smirking. H: fine but we will find out eventually you realize that right? TR: by then youll probably hate me then so it wont matter. H: what do you mean? TR: nothing Hiei nothing at all. He continue driving when you see the house come into view you let him park the car and start walking towards the woods. Hiei follows behind you as you walk into the woods. TR: I know we said you were my bodyguard but your not really you dont have to follow me. H: someone has to watch you. RA: hes right you know Mist and me cant always go with you. TR: Raven hows Ban? RA: good Kurama has been watching him all day. TR: hes still there? RA: yes. You walk into the cave and see Kurama talking to Ban who is sitting up. TR: Ban your okay? You run over and hug him around the neck. BA: yes little Trinity Im fine thanks to you and your friend here. KU: Trinity Im going to go and cook super. TR: okay Kurama thank you. He nods and leaves the cave going back home. BA: you two go also Im sure your hunger besides you dont eat enough anyway Trinity. TR: be quiet Ban. You tell him teasingly. TR: by the way the problem with hunters should end Im having a fence being put up at the edge of my property it will not interfere with anything its going up tomorrow. MO: more men close by. TR: I know Moro but they wont stay long. DO: lets hope the bears dont attack and kill them then. TR: I know well bye guys. You wave and walk out of the cave with Hiei beside you. H: you act differently around them. TR: not much. H: true but still it shows you care for them. You walk inside and the girls are waiting for you as you walk in. YK: how is Ban? TR: hes fine Im sure you ask Kurama when he came in. you hear Kurama laugh as he comes downstairs. KU: told you. BT: well we understand if you dont want to go out but we were wondering if you wanted to go to the club still. TR: well I dont know. KA: please. TR: okay when do we leave? BT: in an hour. H: Im not going. TR: the hell you arent if I have to go so do you.

RECAP:  
He nods and leaves the cave going back home. BA: you two go also Im sure your hunger besides you dont eat enough anyway Trinity. TR: be quiet Ban. You tell him teasingly. TR: by the way the problem with hunters should end Im having a fence being put up at the edge of my property it will not interfere with anything its going up tomorrow. MO: more men close by. TR: I know Moro but they wont stay long. DO: lets hope the bears dont attack and kill them then. TR: I know well bye guys. You wave and walk out of the cave with Hiei beside you. H: you act differently around them. TR: not much. H: true but still it shows you care for them. You walk inside and the girls are waiting for you as you walk in. YK: how is Ban? TR: hes fine Im sure you ask Kurama when he came in. you hear Kurama laugh as he comes downstairs. KU: told you. BT: well we understand if you dont want to go out but we were wondering if you wanted to go to the club still. TR: well I dont know. KA: please. TR: okay when do we leave? BT: in an hour. H: Im not going. TR: the hell you arent if I have to go so do you.

QUIZ STARTS: H: you cant make me. TR: what a bad bodyguard you are. KU: yes Hiei dont you want to make sure no demons attack Trinity? Kurama asks while biting his thumb to keep form laughing. You watch as Hiei growls and stomps upstairs. After hes gone the girls and Kurama bust out laughing, as do you. BT: okay Im going to get ready. KA: Ill tell the boys. YK: Kurama you dont have to cook dinner now. KU: I see shall we get ready? YK: yes. They leave and you go to the fridge grabbing a water before going upstairs. You walk into your room the door shuts behind you as you spin around ready to kill. H: why did you do that down there? TR: because I wonted you to come. H: why? TR: why not? H: dont answer my question with a question. TR: just did. He growls and pins you to the wall. TR: Hiei Im stronger than you do you think this is a good idea? You ask him blushing. H: then get me off of you. He says lips only inches from yours so close you can feel his breath on your own lips. You look up into his eyes as he stares down at you; you lick your lips before pushing yourself against his body kissing him. He pushes you back against the wall and takes control kissing you harder. He pulls away and disappears out of your room. You sigh and slide down to the floor feeling your lips with your hands. TR: thank god my father wasnt here. You stand up going to your closet looking through your clothes. You see a dark green and black shirt that hangs off one of your shoulders. You pull that out and look for something else to wear. You pick out a short (Not to short.) blue jean skirt. You grab your black boots that go to your knees.  
You quickly change going into the bathroom to apply a little makeup. Clear lip-gloss and light green eye shadow you unbraid your hair and let it curl around you. You hear a knock at your door and answer it as you hook up your phones to your belt. BT: wow you look great. TR: thanks Botan so do you. Botan was wearing a pink tee that showed only a little stomach tan pants and white shoes. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with little makeup on as well. BT: well ready to go? TR: yes lets go. You walk down the stairs with Botan the others are waiting downstairs as is Hiei. KU: Trinity we dont have enough room in the car since you and Hiei are coming. TR: thats fine Ill bring my car. KU: okay follow behind us. TR: okay. You grab your keys from the kitchen and head towards the garage with Hiei behind you. YK: would you mind if I ride with you its crowd it in the other car. TR: thats fine Yukina. You open your door and Hiei grabs the keys telling you hes driving. TR: whatever Yukina Ill sit in the back if you wont the front. YK: no thats okay. TR: Ill sit in the back with you anyway. She smiles and nods as you let her in first and then get in shutting the door behind you. Hiei turns the car on driving off quickly before you or Yukina could get your seat belts on. TR: um.. take it easy on my car please. YK: please dont drive to fast Hiei. H: fine. You relax as he slows down a little. YK: so Trinity what kind of guy will you look for tonight? TR: oh I dont plan on looking. You say when Hiei looks in the mirror at you. He smirks as you blush and turn away from him to look at Yukina. TR: so Kuwabara has a thing for you I hear. YK: what thing? TR: he likes you in other words. YK: oh I like him to. TR: as a friend or more? YK: more as in what? You smile at her as you hear Hiei growl from the front seat. H: she means as in mates and you can do way better than that baka.  
Yukina blushes and you laugh a little at her. TR: mate who ever you like girl its up to you. YK: I wish my brother were here he could tell me whom to mate. It goes quiet as Hiei drives on. TR: so would you mate him? You ask since it was killing you to know. YK: maybe. TR: why? YK: well Kuwabara is sweet and he protects me also hes funny. H: hes also annoying and stupid. YK: I wish you two could get along Hiei I think of you as my older brother sometimes and I wouldnt wont to make you unhappy. You see Hiei freeze up on the wheel and almost reach out to shake but hold yourself back. TR: thats so sweet Yukina dont you think so Hiei? H: yes I am honored. She smiles as do you as you watch Hiei hes still tense and you cant help but find it funny. H: something funny to you? TR: nothing at all Hiei how about we listen to some music. YK: thats a great idea. You listen to whatever for two hours before Hiei parks the car. You step out and hold open the door for Yukina as she steps out. You look at the club and smile it looked great. Lights everywhere music blasting and best of all a bar. Hiei locks up the car and you all head into the club. BT: lets worry about getting a table later all right? TR: sounds good to me we all have cells if we get lost. YU: come on Kayko lets dance. Yusuke pulls Kayko on to the dance floor as Kuwabara asks Yukina and Botan takes Kurama. You feel a hand on your hip and look to Hiei who smirks at you. H: shall we? You smile and nod to him as he leads you onto the dance floor. You swing your hips back and forth as the music speeds up and Hiei keeps up with you as you both dance through the night. Finally though after two hours you have to stop. TR: drinks. H: come on. He holds onto your hand as you both push through the dancing crowd you finally get to the bar and look up at the board to see what drinks they have. One is in bold and as you see it you smile and ask for TR: Ogre Killer.(THINK OF CHU!) H: you dont need that drink. TR: I always wanted to try it since I learned of it besides youre my guard so if I act like an idiot you can knock me out. The bar tender smiles at you and shakes his head. BR: are you sure about that little miss? TR: Yes. He fills up a small shot glass and Hiei rolls his eyes as you throw back your head and swallow it. You set it back down frowning as Hiei looks at you. TR: thats it just a little buzz? Give me another one. H: come on you dont need it.  
He grabs you hand and drags you away from the bar. TR: Hiei I wanted that shot. H: to bad Im surprise your not already drunk how did you learn about that stuff? TR: dark torment. He spins on you smirking as you clasp your hand over you mouth only to late. H: at the dark torment thats where we meet you? ZA: excuse me care to dance? A cute guy comes up behind you and before Hiei can tell him to leave you grab his hand and go to the dance floor. ZE: my names Zech and yours? TR: Trinity. ZE: well Trinity I must say youre the hottest girl out here tonight? TR: only tonight? You ask as you dance with the music he smirks and dances with you. ZE: every night. After an hour of dancing though you see Yukina coming through the crowd and getting pushed. TR: well got to go bye. You wave bye and hurry and grab Yukina as you push through the crowd. YK: oh thank you so much were looking for you we found a table. TR: lead the way. She leads you to the table and you take a seat next to a pissed off Hiei. KA: whom were you dancing with? TR: some guy named Zech. BT: is he cute? TR: kind of but way to preppie for me. BT: youve been dancing with him the whole time? TR: No. KA: well who else? TR: other people. You say as you steal a glance at Hiei who only glares at his glass. KU: Hiei are you alright? H: HN. BT: well Im ready to dance some more. KA: me too coming Yusuke? KU: Yukina would you care to dance some more? YK: yes thank you. You watch as everyone gets up leaving you with Hiei. You move to get up but he grabs your arm and pulls you back down. TR: let me go Hiei. H: I wont to talk. TR: I wont to dance. You twist out of his grip heading back to the floor. Hiei follows after you and you dance with him as he grabs your hips and swings with you. TR: go away. H: no who was that guy you went off with? TR: none of your business your not my boyfriend. He pulls you closer and you blush trying to get away but he holds you fast. H: what if I wont to be? TR: thats not a good idea. You tell him as you twirl out of his arms only to have him pull you back to him. He wraps his arms around your lower back and rolls his eyes at you. H: why not? TR: because you dont know who I am. H: I would if you tell me. TR: you wouldnt wont to know trust me and just forget about that kiss it was an accident. You pull away from him one last time disappearing over to the bar. BR: well little miss your back wheres your boyfriend? TR: not my boyfriend just an acutance I was wondering could you maybe give me a tin so I could take some Ogre Killer home with me? BR: little miss you dont wont to be missing with that stuff I dont understand how you could just take that one swig. TR: please. You ask as you slip a hundred on the bar. He grins pulling out a silver flask and taking the money. BR: be careful with that stuff. TR: I will now another shot Ill save this for later. He smirks but pours you another shot anyway. You throw back your head and ask or another one. After your third drink you leave another hundred on the bar and wave bye stumbling away from the bar. You go out onto the dance floor and dance like you never danced before. A large crowd forms around you and guys try to dance with you but none can keep up. That is till you feel Zech come up behind you and start dancing. ZE: you left me all by myself Trinity. TR: because I didnt really like you. You say as you twirl away from him but just like Hiei he pulls you back you keep dancing feeling yourself losing control over your body as his hands wonder around you. TR: get off of me. You tell him but he only laughs at you as he drags you off. TR: Let Me Go. You hit him but your punches only feel like taps not harming him at all. TR: let me go. He goes to kiss you but you feel yourself ripped from him and thrown to the floor. You blackout after your head hits the floor and let darkness take you.

OUTSIDERS POV  
KU: guys its one in the morning maybe we should leave. BT: yeah Im getting tried. KU: Hiei could you find Trinity real quick? H: well meet you home Yukina ride with them so you dont have to wait. YK: okay. Hiei leaves the group and goes off to find you. He goes back to the table then the bar not finding you there he goes onto the dance floor seeing you get dragged off by the guy you were dancing with earlier. He pushes through the crowd just making it to you before he kisses you. Hiei throws you off of him and you land on the floor. ZE: HEY. H: shut up. Hiei punches him in the jaw putting him on the ground not getting back up. H: stay away from her. He picks you up and walks out of the club going towards the car. He puts you in the passanger seat before driving home. As he locks up the car and the doors he heads into his bedroom taking off his shirt and going into the bathroom. He splashes his face with cold water before coming out and wiping your face and taking off your boots. He slips off your skirt and changes one of his shirts for yours. He puts you in bed getting beside you before turning off the light and going to sleep  
Okay thats it see you later.

RECAP: You watch as everyone gets up leaving you with Hiei. You move to get up but he grabs your arm and pulls you back down. TR: let me go Hiei. H: I wont to talk. TR: I wont to dance. You twist out of his grip heading back to the floor. Hiei follows after you and you dance with him as he grabs your hips and swings with you. TR: go away. H: no who was that guy you went off with? TR: none of your business your not my boyfriend. He pulls you closer and you blush trying to get away but he holds you fast. H: what if I wont to be? TR: thats not a good idea. You tell him as you twirl out of his arms only to have him pull you back to him. He wraps his arms around your lower back and rolls his eyes at you. H: why not? TR: because you dont know who I am. H: I would if you tell me. TR: you wouldnt wont to know trust me and just forget about that kiss it was an accident. You pull away from him one last time disappearing over to the bar. BR: well little miss your back wheres your boyfriend? TR: not my boyfriend just an acutance I was wondering could you maybe give me a tin so I could take some Ogre Killer home with me? BR: little miss you dont wont to be missing with that stuff I dont understand how you could just take that one swig. TR: please. You ask as you slip a hundred on the bar. He grins pulling out a silver flask and taking the money. BR: be careful with that stuff. TR: I will now another shot Ill save this for later. He smirks but pours you another shot anyway. You throw back your head and ask or another one. After your third drink you leave another hundred on the bar and wave bye stumbling away from the bar. You go out onto the dance floor and dance like you never danced before. A large crowd forms around you and guys try to dance with you but none can keep up. That is till you feel Zech come up behind you and start dancing. ZE: you left me all by myself Trinity. TR: because I didnt really like you. You say as you twirl away from him but just like Hiei he pulls you back you keep dancing feeling yourself losing control over your body as his hands wonder around you. TR: get off of me. You tell him but he only laughs at you as he drags you off. TR: Let Me Go. You hit him but your punches only feel like taps not harming him at all. TR: let me go. He goes to kiss you but you feel yourself ripped from him and thrown to the floor. You blackout after your head hits the floor and let darkness take you.  
OUTSIDERS POV  
KU: guys its one in the morning maybe we should leave. Bt- yeah Im getting tried. KU: Hiei could you find Trinity real quick? H: well meet you home Yukina ride with them so you dont have to wait. YK: okay. Hiei leaves the group and goes off to find you. He goes back to the table then the bar not finding you there he goes onto the dance floor seeing you get dragged off by the guy you were dancing with earlier. He pushes through the crowd just making it to you before he kisses you. Hiei throws you off of him and you land on the floor. ZE: HEY. H: shut up. Hiei punches him in the jaw putting him on the ground not getting back up. H: stay away from her. He picks you up and walks out of the club going towards the car. He puts you in the passenger seat before driving home. As he locks up the car and the doors he heads into his bedroom taking off his shirt and going into the bathroom. He splashes his face with cold water before coming out and wiping your face and taking off your boots. He slips off your skirt and changes one of his shirts for yours. He puts you in bed getting beside you before turning off the light and going to sleep.

QUIZ STARTS: you wake in the morning to your phone you look and see Koemnas calling and turn if off groaning as you roll over and wrap youre arms around something warm and hard. You open your eyes and see a chest in front of you and you look up and see Hiei looking down at you. Panic runs through you as you scream pushing him away from you. You fall off the bed taking most of the covers with you. He looks down at you as you roll over and curl up clutching your head. TR: did we? H: have sex? No. You sigh and crawl to the bathroom throwing up in his toilet. You lay on his bathroom floor as he walks in looking at you rolling his eyes. H: how much did you drink? TR: six or seven tops. You say as you throw up some more in his toilet. H: Ill be back dont move. You groan as you hold your ears and close your eyes blocking everything out. He comes back soon and hands you two white pills you study them before taking them. You stand up and wash your mouth out before looking down and noticing you have no pants. You grab a towel and cover up as Hiei smirks. H: now why did you do that?

You growl and groan as you push past him picking up your clothes going to your room. You change into some sweet pants and Hieis shirt. You lay on your bed groaning as you shut your eyes. Your cell rings again and you pick it up seeing Koemna calling. You hang up on him and roll over in bed throwing the blankets over you. You hear a knock on your door and bury yourself into the covers more. KU: Trinity Koemnas on the phone downstairs he doesnt sound to happy. You sit up and grab your stomach running back into the bathroom. You hear Kurama come in and watch as you throw up into the toilet. KU: I wasnt aware you got drunk last night what and how much did you drink? TR: Ogre Killer six or seven. He helps you up and flushes the toilet he wets a towel and hands it to you as he sets you up against the counter as you wipe your mouth and face. KU: shall I tell Koemna to call later? TR: no I havent been answering his calls I better take it thanks. He nods and leaves you alone he comes back in through and looks at you. KU: I take it you dont wont breakfast? You grab your stomach and kneel over throwing up again. You sit back up looking very pale as you glare at him. TR: no Kurama I wont be having breakfast. He smiles and leaves you as you wash your face again before going downstairs. You pick up the phone and listen to Koemna breathing on the other in he sounds pissed. TR: hello? KO: WHY HAVENT YOU BEEN ANSWERING YOUR PHONE.

You hold the phone away growling as your sensitive ears hurt more. TR: I was sick what do you wont? KO: I DONT CARE IF YOU WERE SICK GET TO MY OFFICE NOW! You hang up the phone on his and growl as you go outside you whistle and Raven comes to you. TR: wheres Mist? RA: shes staying with Ban whats wrong with you? You look terrible. You growl and walk up to him as he bends down for you to get on. TR: Im sick take me to Koemna please. You lay down on his back as he takes off running shutting your eyes. He stops and you sit up looking around. Koemna is sitting at his desk watching as you slip off his back and land on the floor. TR: you yelled? KO: Raven would you mind leaving? RA: why? TR: its okay Ill call if I need you. He nods and leaves shutting the door behind him as he leaves. TR: so what do you need now? KO: why are you sick you look terrible maybe you should see one of my doctors? TR: no Im fine Ill be better soon I hope anyways. The room starts to turn gray and you gasp, as your father appears standing there with his arms crossed. TR: Hi daddy. You smile backing away slightly as Koemna looks at him funny. KO: why did you come this time?

Your father appears behind you and grabs your arms holding you. TR: Since when were you solid? He growls and smells your hair you break away from him and jump onto Koemnas desk. OT: youve been drinking. TR: maybe. KO: YOU HAVE A HANGOVER! You grab your ears and growl at Koemna as your dad walks over to you. TR: I get drunk once and my dead father comes to punish me Im nineteen years old. KO: AND THE LEGAL DRINKING AGE IS TWENTY-ONE. OT: you had some Ogre Killer didnt you? TR: yes dad and I wont ever get drunk again I promise. OT: Koemna leave us I wont to talk to her. KO: fine. He gets up and leaves as you sit down the edge of his desk. OT: why wouldnt you get close to Hiei? You gasp and stare at your father. TR: how do you know about that? OT: Trinity I told you I would always watch over you never thought I would have to see your first kiss though. TR: DAD! You blush hiding your face as he laughs at you and comes over he reaches out to cup your check but hes not solid anymore. OT: I never thought of Hiei as a boy for my daughter but if he makes you happy then its up to you. TR: were not dating that kiss was an accident. OT: I think you should go see Genkai so you dont make any Mistakes besides she did tell you to come see her. TR: yeah when I was ready dad. OT: you never know when your ready though I have to leave be good okay and know more drinking or else Ill come tear your ass up. You laugh and nod as he leaves. Koemna comes in and sits at his desk looking at you. KO: you dont look so sick anymore. TR: I feel better so what did you wont? KO: I was wondering if you had gone over all those papers yet? TR: not through all of them but I do have some information if you wont it. KO: please. TR: okay so far I know that Jared has found a huge source of Trixinight where I dont know he has written it in his letter but its coded a code Ive never seen before. KO: why was Sakui there though what part did he play in all this? TR: I believe he was just there to transferee everything but he was going to quick and drawing to much attention thats why Jared was writing him. KO: okay I see well when you found out some more information please let me know. He picks up his phone and you take this as a sign to leave. KO: wait not done.

You nod and stay where you are. He gets off the phone and a portal appears the gang walks through. YU: what? KO: Genkai wants to see you and so Im sending the team. TR: um.. I have work to do. KO: take it with you. KW: youve never meet Genkai right? TR: right. KO: you leave in the hour. You roll your eyes as you whistle. Raven comes and stands by your side. RA: whats up? TR: Im leaving for a couple of days watch the house and the girls to please. RA: where are you going? TR: to Yusukes teacher house her name is Genkai. He gives you a grin as if hes laughing at you and you glare at him warning him. H: sure you never meet her? TR: of course Hiei. KO: well you should get going Ill give you a portal back. TR: Raven Im going to take a portal back home please be careful. He nods and licks you bye before turning and running off. Koemna waves his hand and a portal appears you walk through with them. KA: what did Koemna wont? YU: I have to go the hags house. KA: be nice to Genkai. YU: yeah whatever you guys are staying here. TR: Ill be leaving you keys so if you go anywhere you can use my cars and lock up also I asked Raven to watch after the house and you guys so dont freak out if you see him has the mail come yet? YK: I put it in the kitchen. TR: thanks. You walk in there and see a package and open it fourteen keys are there. You gather them up and walk out handing them out. TR: keys to the house and the jeep. H: why not the camera? TR: because thats my car. KA: mind if we invite other girls over? TR: dont trash my house and I dont care. You walk upstairs and go to your room to pack your things. You walk in and pack clothes and your papers to the case and some other stuff before you head back downstairs. Kurama and Hiei are there with there bag waiting. TR: are we driving there or taking a portal? H: portal. You nod as Yusuke comes downstairs and you wait for Kuwabara two minutes later. TR: Ill call him. You pull out your black phone that was next to your white phone. KU: why do you carry two phones I only ever see you use the black one? You freeze and look at your white phone as they wait for you to answer. TR: it was my first phone I like it. H: why get a new phone if you didnt need it? TR: only two people have the number to this phone. KU: those two room upstairs most be there rooms. TR: it could be. You press speed dial and wait for him to pick up his phone. TR: were ready. You tell him before hanging up and wait as the others watch you. YU: whose rooms are those up there? TR: dont ask. You tell him as you step through the portal on the other side. You can feel your powers bugging to get out. The others soon follow behind you and the portal closes. Youre in a secluded area and sigh happily and look around its very large good for training and her house is beautiful. YU: come on Trinity the hags waiting I dont wont any extra training. You nod and follow behind him as he leads the way into the house. You start to become a little scared you hadnt seen her since that day in the office. You feel the wind howl as it grows stronger and you try to clam yourself as does the wind. KU: the weather doesnt look good. You hear a door slide open and Genkai stands their she sees you and gasps. TR: **dont say anything they dont know whom I Am.** GE: are you just going to stand their dimwit or introduce me to this girl? YU: Trinity meet the hag.

He says as he walks past her she trips him and he falls onto his face. You grin as you bow to her. TR: its nice to meet you Genkai. She nods and also bows to you. GE: follow me I will take you to your room you other four no where your rooms are. You follow behind her as she leads you inside. TR: you have a beautiful house Master Genkai. GE: thank you here is your room look around as you like I must start Yusukes training. TR: of course thank you. She nods and says one more thing before she leaves you. GE: maybe we can talk later. TR: sure. She smiles and leaves you as you sit down on your bed. TR: man. H: what? You jump and look to your door you forgot to close it. TR: what do you wont? H: just checking up on you. TR: thanks but go away. H: that wasnt very nice since I did save you last night. TR: what do you mean. H: you dont remember? Of course not you got knocked out. TR: Who Knocked Me Out? H: me. TR: Why? H: I wasnt trying to you were just in the way. TR: explain before I kill you. You tell him as you pin him to the wall he smirks and twist and pins you against the wall pressing against your back. H: Zech remember him? Well after you had all those drinks he decide he would try to feel you up. You growl as he releases you from the wall and starts to walk into your room. TR: okay thank you now can you leave? He smirks and lays on your bed with his arms behind his head. TR: hello my room my bed. H: I know thats why Im not sleeping in here. You blush and pick up your katana slamming the door as you stomp down the hall. You find yourself outside and see Genkai training off with Yusuke you walk into the woods and find a clear area and begin to train again you hear someone coming and growl as you stop. YU: the hag wants to know if you want to train with us? Your shocked to see Yusuke you were expecting to see Hiei. TR: umm sure I guess. YU: good maybe she wont kill me. You fallow behind him as he leads you to Genkai. GE: glad you could join us. TR: thanks it will be an honor. She smiles and nods before the training begins. GE: put your katana down we wont be using that only fist today. TR: okay. You see Hiei watching and roll your eyes tossing it to him. He catches it and takes a seat watching. GE: lets start off with sparing. You nod and take your stance Yusuke just rolls his eyes running at you and throwing some punches. He had improve more still after the fight with your father but he was easy to dodge. You knee him in the stomach. He yells and tries to punch you but you catch his fist and twist it behind his back and push him to the ground. GE: it looks like you havent been training boy. YU: shut up Im not done yet. He gets up and comes at you again still though its easy to dodge his attacks. YU: dont just dodge me fight. TR: fine. As he runs at you again you move and clothes hang him. As he falls to the ground you kick him in the side and send him flying. You run and get in front of him and punch him into the ground. TR: hows that for fighting why dont you bring out the sprit finger. You jump away from him and watch as he aims his finger at you. You can see the energy forming and smirk as it comes at you a huge blast just as it came at your father. You watch as its only inches form you and you block it away with your arm. You can feel the sizzling pain on your arm but show know pain as you walk towards him. TR: is that all you got? He was wrong. GE: I think thats enough for today. YU: wait who was wrong? You nod and bow to her and Yusuke leaving them. You head towards your room and shut the door only to have it opened by Hiei again. H: where would you like me to put this? TR: on the dresser. You say as you sit on the bed and sigh closing your eyes. H: what was that all about? TR: what do you mean? H: you acted as if you wanted something out of that fight and I was wondering whom you were talking about. TR: know one I was just curious thats all. H: did you bring any bandages with you? TR: no dont worry about it, Im a fast healer remember?

H: HN. He leaves the room and you sigh laying down you open your eyes as the door open and Genkai comes in with some bandages. GE: Im surprised to see you Trinity. TR: I know Im sorry I didnt come sooner but. GE: no I didnt think I would see you for years actually sooner than I expected. She sits down on your bed and takes your arm and looks it over. GE: I shouldnt have asked you to join our training session I wasnt thinking Im sorry. TR: its fine I was going to train anyway but please dont tell them who I am I dont wont them to know. GE: I understand but how are you going to hide who you are forever what if you find someone you wont to spend the rest of your life with? TR: good have you been talking to him to? GE: sorry you lost me their kid. TR: he stays in contact he told me today I ought to come see you so I dont any Mistakes. GE: of what? TR: I dont know. GE: I have a feeling you didnt want to come. TR: its not because of you. GE: yes it is its because your father and me were close. TR: no its because, because. You disappear from her and appear in the wood leaning against a tree. You take huge sobs of air choking back tears. The wind swirls around you as does fire. You stand and punch a tree you keep punching the tree till it crashes to the ground. You jump into the air and twist falling head first into the ground. You bring out your power and punch as hard as you can into the ground. A huge creator is formed in the ground and you increase your power to the max make the creator even larger. Finally you stop and you jump out panting you stare down and smirk. Its bigger than the hole your father made at the dark torment in fact its six times larger. You start walking back to her house its a long walk you make it there by dark and walk in as there having dinner. YU: where you been? TR: training. GE: sit down theres a plate for you. TR: thanks. You sit down and start eating. YU: I felt something early it reminds me of something I felt at the dark torment. KW: you mean that energy source earlier? That couldnt have been Trinity. YU: it reminded me of Toguro. Your eyes go wide but you go back to your emotionless face. TR: would you mind getting to the point? YU: only I think your contact to that bastard. You stand up slamming your chopsticks on the table. TR: DONT YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT. YU: YOU KNOW HIM? TR: YES OKAY YES. YU: HOW COULD YOU STAND TO BE AROUND THAT MURDERING BASTARD. Flames flare up around your arms and everyone scoots back from you. TR: YOU HAVE KNOWN IDEA WHAT HE DID FOR ME IF YOU EVER SPEAK ILL OF HIM AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU EVEN IF HE DOESNT WONT ME TO. YU: HOW. GE: ENOUGH YUSUKE. You walk out heading towards your room you slam open your door and shut it back. You sit on the floor and put the flames out on your arms. You pull out the papers and start to do some work. Soon though you cant concentrate and throw them across the room. the door opens and Hiei comes in. you pull your legs to your chest and hide your face from him. He shuts the door and locks it so know one will come in before coming towards you. TR: dont wind surrounds you in a cocoon of power and Hiei sits in front of you. H: what kind of demon are you? TR: feww. H: fire, earth, wind, water right? You nod as he moves closer to you and takes your hand. Your shield comes down and you look at Hiei shocked. TR: how did you do that? H: your tried you need to go to bed. He picks you up and sits you on the bed pulling back the covers and pulling them back up to your chin. You roll onto your back and stare at the ceiling. He turns to leave but you grab his wrist. TR: how did you do that only one other person can stop my outburst and youre not him. H: I dont know I was just helping. TR: can you stay here for a while. H: HN. He pulls off his shirt and gets in beside you he puts his hands behind his head and you make the choice to roll over and rest your head on his chest. He allows you and wraps one arm around you and pulls you closer. As you burry your face into his chest he reaches over and turns off the light. H: you dont have to be afraid Trinity. TR: shes waiting. H: who? TR: Julie. H: who? You dont answer him as you dream, dream of the fears that lurk in your mind.

RECAP: TR: DONT YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT. YU: YOU KNOW HIM? TR: YES OKAY YES. YU: HOW COULD YOU STAND TO BE AROUND THAT MURDERING BASTARD. Flames flare up around your arms and everyone scoots back from you. TR: YOU HAVE KNOW IDEA WHAT HE DID FOR ME IF YOU EVER SPEAK ILL OF HIM AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU EVEN IF HE DOESNT WONT ME TO. YU: HOW. GE: ENOUGH YUSUKE. You walk out heading towards your room you slam open your door and shut it back. You sit on the floor and put the flames out on your arms. You pull out the papers and start to do some work. Soon though you cant concentrate and throw them across the room. the door opens and Hiei comes in. you pull your legs to your chest and hide your face from him. He shuts the door and locks it so know one will come in before coming towards you. TR: dont. wind surrounds you in a cocoon of power and Hiei sits in front of you. H: what kind of demon are you? TR: feww. H: fire, earth, wind, water right? You nod as he moves closer to you and takes your hand. Your shield comes down and you look at Hiei shocked. TR: how did you do that? H: your tried you need to go to bed. He picks you up and sits you on the bed pulling back the covers and pulling them back up to your chin. You roll onto your back and stare at the ceiling. He turns to leave but you grab his wrist. TR: how did you do that only one other person can stop my outburst and youre not him. H: I dont know I was just helping. TR: can you stay here for a while. H: HN. He pulls off his shirt and gets in beside you he puts his hands behind his head and you make the choice to roll over and rest your head on his chest. He allows you and wraps one arm around you and pulls you closer. As you burry your face into his chest he reaches over and turns off the light. H: you dont have to be afraid Trinity. TR: shes waiting. H: who? TR: Julie. H: who? You dont answer him as you dream, dream of the fears that lurk in your mind.

:)  
QUIZ STARTS:  
DREAM MODE  
JU: oh Trinity come to mommy darling. You run down the hall trying all the doors but there all locked as you twist the knob. You can hear her getting closer and twist a knob the door opens and you fall inside the room. You shut the door and scramble to the dark side of the room huddling in a corner. The door opens and you hold your breath as it shuts and locks with a click you become scared. Footsteps make there way over to you and you press yourself against the wall. JU: Trinity baby why do you hide from me when you KNOW ILL FIND YOU! She picks you and slams you into the wall as her nails pierce your flesh you scream out. JU: whats wrong are you scared? She smacks you across the face and laughs as you cry. You struggle in her grasp trying to get away but she only tightens her hold. You finally stop and just lay there limp against the wall. JU: this hurts Darling you dont wont to be with mommy. TR: why? JU: why your asking why its because I hate you I want you dead your nothing just a piece of trash. TR: Im sorry Julie. JU: What was that? She bangs your head against the wall and you scream out. TR: IM SORRY JULIE.  
END DREAM MODE

You feel someone shaking you and wake up panting Hiei is beside you. H: are you alright you were mumbling in your sleep? TR: Im fine I just need to go to the kitchen. You finally notice his arms around you and blush as you look up at him. H: you made the first move remember. TR: I know but could you let go. H: are you going to come back? TR: it is my room. he lets you go and watches as you go out shutting the door behind you. You walk into the kitchen and turn on the light you see a plate of food sitting there with a note. You pick up the note and read it.

Trinity I thought you would be hunger later saved you some food Im sorry about Yusuke. ~Kurama

You take the food and heat it up before taking it to your room Hiei is sitting up in your bed as you walk in. H: no food for me? TR: you can have some of mine. You hand him the plate and chopsticks going towards your bag. TR: Im going to change dont eat all the food. H: HN. You grab a black nightgown that stops at your thighs and walk into your bathroom and quickly change. You come out and Hiei stops eating watching you as you blush. You sit down and it raises up some you try to pull it down. Hiei lays his hand on yours and leans over placing the plate on the table before kissing you softy on the lips. He applies gentle pressure making you lay back on the bed. His body hovers over yours as he licks your bottom lip and you open your mouth slightly. His hand rests on your thigh and begins to slide up. You pull away and he stops looking at you. TR: its to fast. H: are you saying your going to give me a chance? TR: I I I cant. you turn away from him as he sighs. H: Trinity why not? TR: its complicated. He gets off of you and sits on the other side of you as you sit up. H: I think I should leave. TR: Im sorry. H: dont be. He walks out of the room and shuts the door quietly you lay back picking up the plate. You eat whats left before grabbing your robe and tying it. You walk back to the kitchen you see Genkai at the table drinking some tea another cup was put out. GE: would you like some tea. TR: yes please. You put up your plate taking a seat. TR: why are you up? GE: wonted to talk. TR: how did you know I would be up? GE: your father use to get up in the middle of the night I was hoping you inherited the habit. TR: how long have you been up exactly? GE: are you asking if I know about Hiei in your room or you pushing him away? TR: Im not pushing him away it was an accident I didnt mean it the first time and I didnt mean it now. GE: first time? You sigh and sip your tea as she watches you. GE: you werent ready to come here you shouldnt have came no matter how happy I am to see you. TR: he told me to come here so I dont make the same Mistake do you know what that means Im not a killer like him what is he talking about? GE: hes talking about you pushing Hiei away he wants you to be happy. TR: I am happy. GE: Trinity I can see you like Hiei why wont you tell him? TR: I dont like him. GE: god youre stubborn. TR: dad says that too good night Genkai. You get up going back to your room you lay on your bed and stare up at the ceiling. You get up and grab the papers you had laying around. You read through them not finding anything new. TR: stupid idiots coding there papers. You look at the clock and see its three in the morning TR: great I change into my sleeping clothes now Im going to change into my training clothes. You get up going to your closet you grab a shirt and some shorts changing quickly as you go outside. You pull up the hood on your shirt and start running you go down her steps and keep going. You run till you see the sun start to come up then you stop and look around your still in the woods you dont know where in the woods but your there. You take your stance and begin training you feel your powers acting up again but ignore them as you train more. Hours past and your dripping of sweet your cell rings and you stop answering it. TR: Hello? KU: are you okay? TR: yes Im training. KU: Im sorry about Yusuke. TR: Kurama dont be if you see Yusuke tell him Im sorry for threatening him. You hear something behind you and spin you see Hiei leaning against a tree watching you. TR: Kurama Ill be there soon okay. KU: be careful. You hang up on him and look at Hiei. TR: whats up? H: wondering where you went thats all. TR: you dont have to track me down Hiei I can take care of myself. H: I know are you coming back? TR: I was going to train some more then head back. H: mind if I train with? TR: I didnt want to slow down. He smirks and takes off his coat coming at you. H: Ill speed up then. You run at him and punch him in the jaw. He stumbles back and you stand walking away from him. TR: Im too fast for you. H: Im just getting started. He appears behind you and kicks you in the side you fall to the ground and roll standing back up. You narrow your eyes at him as he smirks at you and comes at you again.

You dodge his punches and kicks before kicking him in the side he grunts and holds your leg. You try to break free but he holds tighter and punches you in the stomach. You gasp and hit him back. He kicks your leg up and you fall back onto your back as you roll out of the way you kick it up a speed and run at him appearing behind him and hitting him in his spine. H: damn it how fast are you? TR: faster than the wind Hiei but I must admit your stronger than you were before. H: you mean at the dark torment? TR: yes you were weak then but now you might just be a rival for me I guess Ill have to keep training so you dont bet me. You spin kick in the air and make him fall to the floor. You land and place your knee on his throat applying pressure to his throat. TR: but you still have to train to. You let him up and go back to training by yourself. H: Ive been training since I could walk how are you stronger than me? TR: I told you Im special. H: when? TR: must have been someone else. He walks in front of you and you avoid eye contact from him. H: last night Im sorry for pushing you into that. TR: you didnt push it on me Im sorry for even letting you stay in my room please forgive me. You bow your head to him and wait for him to say something. H: lets just forget it. YU: yeah lets just forget about it. You turn around and look at Yusuke as he comes out from behind a tree. TR: how long have you been listening? YU: dont worry I have know idea what you and Hiei are or were talking about I just came to apologize Kurama told me you what you said. Your right I dont know what Toguro did for and I had no right to say what I said. So if you accept it Im sorry maybe youll let me get to know you before I yell at you. You laugh and nod your head. TR: sure why not. YU: hag wonted to know if you wanted to train with us again. TR: Ill just kick your butt. You tell him playfully. YU: come Ill take you on right here right now. TR: Ive already beaten Hiei dont lose to me too Yusuke. YU: I have a special weapon that know one knows about. TR: lets fight than. H: you sure thats a good idea youve been training a lot today. TR: Ill be fine. You step towards him as he takes his stance watching your moves. YU: Ive been meaning to ask how you usually fight hand to hand or with a weapon. TR: what ever is best at the current moment I suppose? YU: alright lets go. He runs at you and triples his speed unexpectedly and punches you in the jaw. TR: now where getting somewhere. You tell him as you bring your knee up making him gasp and hold his side. TR: remember to guard. You backbend away from him and tell him to come at you. He smirks and stays where hes at planting his feet firmly on the ground. He closes his eyes and you watch him as you move away from him being careful. YU: I wouldnt move if I were you. TR: I dont do what people tell me to do. You feel him raise his energy and then it drops as if hes shoot his sprit gun. You make to move toward him but the ground underneath you explodes with his energy your pellet with rocks and dirt as you do your best to protect your face. You land on your side and roll away getting up coughing you spit out some dirt as Yusuke comes at you. Still though you manage to move out of the way in time and jump back up. TR: that was the coolest attack I have ever seen except for the dragon of the darkest flame. YU: something Ive been working on I was hoping it would knock you out but oh well I can still beat you to the ground. You laugh as you run at him and appear behind his back. TR: I know you used up all your energy on that attack no matter how good it is you have to push your energy through the ground thats were you use it all up at. YU: so you know my fault using that attack I can still beat you. TR: look down.

You had a knife on his stomach if he moved the wrong way it would slit and his entrails would spew out. YU: I thought we were doing hand to hand. TR: you didnt say what we were doing thats your fault. TR: want me to help you with that move I might have an idea you can use before using up so much sprit energy. YU: of course I wont help what do you got? GE: you were suppose to come straight back dimwit. TR: my fault I was helping him train forgive me. GE: its fine what are you two doing? TR: have you told her about your attack? YU: I told you I hadnt told anyone especially the hag. GE: well? YU: I dont have enough energy to show you. TR: here. You lay your hand on his arm and transfer some of your energy to him. YU: you didnt have to do that. H: you just dont wont to show her. GE: lets see it or is it just half-baked like all your other moves. He glares and plants his feet to the ground once again he expels energy into the ground and she jumps out of the way as the ground explodes under her. She lands and gasps at Yusuke who is glaring at the ground. GE: who helped you with that. YU: know one I got the idea at the dark torment when Kuwabara shot his sprit sword out into little daggers. GE: you expel energy into the ground and shot it up. TR: the only problem is it waste so much energy. GE: yes its a brilliant finishing move I cant believe you came up with it. YU: what so you like it? He asks shock and you smirk as you jump into the tree with Hiei on the same limb. H: how much energy did you give him? TR: about half I guess. H: you should know. You dont answer as you listen to Genkai instructed Yusuke in how to improve his attack. H: are you going to stay to watch. TR: yes are you leaving? H: yes. TR: tell Kurama Im with them and not to worry. H: HN. He disappears and you listen to her and Yusuke argue. YU: that wouldnt work your crazy they would have time to dodge. Before they can get any louder you jump down and talk. TR: may I suggest something? YU: please do. TR: well Im sure you remember at the dark torment the fight Kurama verses Kurasu? YU: now he is a bastard. TR: yes one I wished I had killed myself, anyway he played around with bombs what if you were to plant small portions of your energy that way you would still have some and you would be bound to hit him. YU: what if they detect them? TR: thats why you do a bunch of small ones. YU: small doesnt do any damage. TR: okay think of a rock. YU: whats this got to do with anything? GE: listen to her Yusuke shes on to something. YU: fine. TR: okay now a rock goes through all the elements everyday and it wears down slowly till its just dirt now think of that with your attacks. YU: a bunch of small ones would make a big impacted in the END! GE: brilliant. YU: but what if I stepped on my own attack? TR: you should be able to tell the difference in your energy and not step on them try it now and see. YU: okay but shouldnt I place them in different places. GE: yes idiot. YU: Shut up hag. You roll your eyes as you wait for something to happen. He finally places his energy around and steps in the middle and looks around. YU: hey I can see it. TR: then dont step on it. YU: well I know that now thanks. You smirk and kick a rock that was on the ground onto one of his bombs. He yells as his attacks explode and he moves to avoid them only setting off the others. You and Genkai laugh and laugh as he lays on the ground with stars in his eyes. YU: HEY THAT WASNT FUNNY! GE: shut up dimwit.

You wipe tears from your eyes as you stand up straight. TR: well Im leaving bye. You walk away from them going back to the temple half way back you fall to the ground and grab your head. The ground shakes and the wind blows fire surrounds you as it starts to rain hailing also. You growl and roll over onto your back. Head pounding you pull yourself up and walk slowly back to the temple. Once you get there you see Kurama waiting with towels. You take one from him and dry your hair. KU: you should change quickly bring me your clothes and Ill wash them. TR: thank you. You run into your room taking a hot shower before changing into some sweet pants and a tee shirt. You grab your wet clothes going to find Kurama. KU: just in time Im doing Genkais and Yusukes as well. TR: thank you again. KU: no problem at all. You dump your clothes in there as Kurama shuts the lid. TR: do you know how long we will be here? KU: the end of the week. TR: okay thank you. KU: of course. You walk away till your sure your out of ear shoot. You open your cell phone and go through your contacts before you find the one your looking for. You press send and wait as it dials. :~~: hello? TR: its me I need you to come over at the end of this week as soon as you can. :~~: Ill be there. TR: thank you. You hang up and walk back out and head towards your room. H: who did you call? TR: business. H: I see well dinners ready. TR: oh I didnt realize it was so late. H: well you have been training all day and the weather turned bad again so it just passed quickly. You follow beside him as you both go to the kitchen you take a seat and pour your self some egg drop soup. You drink your bowl quietly. GE: you must have study fighting Trinity to come up with such a quick solution today. TR: yes about two years ago I started. KU: why only two years ago? TR: well I kind of had a big head and figured I could take on anyone and so I would just take them down quickly but I wasnt learning anything more so I started watching there fights. YU: and you dont have a big head now? You smile at Yusuke and reply. TR: I dont need a big head when Im fighting you. KW: ha, ha she got you man. Yusuke sticks his tongue out at you and you roll your eyes going back to slurping your soup. TR: Kurama would you mind if I ask you something? KU: of course not. TR: how have you been seeing your mother and working for Koemna? KU: I get off work and visit her Im actually going tomorrow if you would like to come Hieis coming he likes her cooking. TR: no I couldnt impose. YU: trust me impose shes a better cooker than Kurama. KU: thanks I think. Yusuke smiles cheekily at him and slurps down his soup. KU: really come she loves to meet my friends. H: or are you scared? TR: okay Ill come. They nod and you finish your soup before having seconds. After your done you go to bed like the others.  
Okay thats it sucking ending I know oh well deal with it bye. RECAP: H: are you going to stay to watch. TR: yes are you leaving? H: yes. TR: tell Kurama Im with them and not to worry. H: HN. He disappears and you listen to her and Yusuke argue. YU: that wouldnt work your crazy they would have time to dodge. Before they can get any louder you jump down and talk. TR: may I suggest something? YU: please do. TR: well Im sure you remember at the dark torment the fight Kurama verses Kurasu? YU: now he is a bastard. TR: yes one I wished I had killed myself, anyway he played around with bombs what if you were to plant small portions of your energy that way you would still have some and you would be bound to hit him. YU: what if they detect them? TR: thats why you do a bunch of small ones. YU: small doesnt do any damage. TR: okay thank of a rock. YU: whats this got to do with anything? GE: listen to her Yusuke shes on to something. YU: fine. TR: okay now a rock goes through all the elements everyday and it wears down slowly till its just dirt now think of that with your attacks. YU: a bunch of small ones would make a big impacted in the END! GE: brilliant. YU: but what if I stepped on my own attack? TR: you should be able to tell the difference in your energy and not step on them try it now and see. YU: okay but shouldnt I place them in different places. GE: yes idiot. YU: Shut up hag. You roll your eyes as you wait for something to happen. He finally places his energy around and steps in the middle and looks around. YU: hey I can see it. TR: then dont step on it. YU: well I know that now thanks. You smirk and kick a rock that was on the ground onto one of his bombs. He yells as his attacks explode and he moves to avoid them only setting off the others. You and Genkai laugh and laugh as he lays on the ground with stars in his eyes. YU: HEY THAT WASNT FUNNY! GE: shut up dimwit. You wipe tears from your eyes as you stand up straight. TR: well Im leaving bye. You walk away from them going back to the temple half way back you fall to the ground and grab your head. The ground shakes and the wind blows fire surrounds you as it starts to rain hailing also. You growl and roll over onto your back. Head pounding you pull yourself up and walk slowly back to the temple. Once you get there you see Kurama waiting with towels. You take one from him and dry your hair. KU: you should change quickly bring me your clothes and Ill wash them. TR: thank you. You run into your room taking a hot shower before changing into some sweet pants and a tee shirt. You grab your wet clothes going to find Kurama. KU: just in time Im doing Genkais and Yusukes as well. TR: thank you again. KU: no problem at all. You dump your clothes in there as Kurama shuts the lid. TR: do you know how long we will be here? KU: the end of the week. TR: okay thank you. KU: of course. You walk away till your sure your out of ear shoot. You open your cell phone and go through your contacts before you find the one your looking for. You press send and wait as it dials. :~~: hello? TR: its me I need you to come over at the end of this week as soon as you can. :~~: Ill be there. TR: thank you. You hang up and walk back out and head towards your room. H: who did you call? TR: business. H: I see well dinners ready. TR: oh I didnt realize it was so late. H: well you have been training all day and the weather turned bad again so it just passed quickly. You follow beside him as you both go to the kitchen you take a seat and pour your self some egg drop soup. You drink your bowl quietly. GE: you must have study fighting Trinity to come up with such a quick solution today. TR: yes about two years ago I started. KU: why only two years ago? TR: well I kind of had a big head and figured I could take on anyone and so I would just take them down quickly but I wasnt learning anything more so I started watching there fights. YU: and you dont have a big head now? You smile at Yusuke and reply. TR: I dont need a big head when Im fighting you. KW: ha, ha she got you man. Yusuke sticks his tongue out at you and you roll your eyes going back to slurping your soup. TR: Kurama would you mind if I ask you something? KU: of course not. TR: how have you been seeing your mother and working for Koemna? KU: I get off work and visit her Im actually going tomorrow if you would like to come Hieis coming he likes her cooking. TR: no I couldnt impose. YU: trust me impose shes a better cooker than Kurama. KU: thanks I think. Yusuke smiles cheekily at him and slurps down his soup. KU: really come she loves to meet my friends. H: or are you scared? TR: okay Ill come. They nod and you finish your soup before having seconds. After your done you go to bed like the others.

QUIZ STARTS: you wake up in the morning and roll out of bed its around six so you head to the kitchen Kurama, Genkai and Hiei are at the table eating. KU: oh your up Ill fix you a plate. TR: thanks. You sit down beside Hiei and rest your head on your head as Kurama comes back out and places plate in front of you. Bacon eggs and toast you eat quietly as do the others. KU: we have to leave in a hour. TR: man Kurama why didnt you tell me I havent even changed yet. You get up leaving them running to your room as you shut the door you go through your bag and look through your clothes. You grab a dark blue tee and some light jeans you put them on as you hear a knock at your door. You open your door and see Kurama sitting there. KU: bring some clothes to sleep in. TR: anything else you want to tell me before we leave Kurama? You ask him sarcastically as he laughs a little. KU: no thats everything. TR: okay be ready in a bit. You shut the door and pack up your bag slinging it over your shoulder. You walk out and go back to the kitchen sitting down to finish your plate of food but find it empty. TR: wheres my food? YU: oh sorry thought you were done with it. TR: you ate my food Im going to starve. H: here baka. He hands you the rest of his food which is half a plate. TR: no I was just kidding you eat it. You stomach rumbles and you blush as he sets in down in front of you. H: better hurry were leaving in five. TR: you said an hour. You tell him as you stuff food into your mouth and drink it down. KU: Hiei dont lie to her we have ten minutes take your time. TR: you still said an hour Kurama next time why dont you wake me up five minutes to leave. KU: I could do that if you wish. TR: never mind. You quickly finish eating before running to get your shoes. You run back out and tell Kurama and Hiei your ready to go. H: HN. You walk out with them beside you waving bye to everyone. You walk out of the temple and down the stairs and three miles later your at the bus station. You take a seat in the back and Hiei and Kurama sit on either side of you. TR: um.. Whats your mothers name I dont wont to be rude. KU: Shiori (I think thats her name.) TR: okay you sit back and close your eyes taking a little nap.

:)  
Kurama and Hieis POV  
KU: she seems to have gone asleep Hiei. H: I see that why did you invite her? KU: well to meet my mother and we still havent learned much about her maybe my mother can find something of use out of her. H: why dont you just ask her? Shell answer just about anything you ask her. KU: not the questions we wont answered though. H: thats true we do know we meet her at the dark torment though so were getting somewhere. The bus goes over a speed bump and you fall onto Hieis lap curling up. H: damn it. KU: you could always move her. H: HN. KU: you have gotten very close to her havent you not knowing must be the hardest on you. H: shut-up. KU: so theres nothing going on between you two you were just talking in her room two nights ago? H: trust me Kurama nothing is going on between us. KU: sounds like you wont something to go on between you two though. H: HN. KU: Hiei you know you can tell me. H: she doesnt want anything to go on between us so nothing is going on just drop it. Hiei stares out the window only glancing at you every now and then. Finally after three more hours of riding you arrive at a town and your woken up by Hiei.

:)  
Regular POV  
You wake up and notice your on Hieis lap. TR: Oh My God you yell as you push away falling on the floor with a loud thump. You rub the back of your head blushing as Hiei helps you up grabbing your bag. You follow behind him and Kurama making your way off the bus with people watching you. Once your off and the bus drives off you sigh. TR: sorry Hiei next time just push me off. H: its fine come on. TR: are you going to carry my bag? He slings it over his shoulder and you take that as a sign that he is. You walk in the middle between Kurama and Hiei. TR: so where are we? KU: this is mine Yusuke and Kuwabaras home town. TR: oh it looks nice. You say still embarrassed from earlier. You look around as you walk and notice all the shops and people youve never been in a city so it was pretty interesting to you. Another hour of walking and you finally reach his house its very beautiful flowers are everywhere also. TR: did you do the gardening or your mom? KU: we both did this. He takes out his key and unlocks the door walking in. you see another little boy running around playing when he sees Kurama he screams and runs over to him hugging his leg. BR: BROTHER YOUR HOME! KU: yes Im home wheres mom? BR: kitchen. KU: well this is Trinity and you know Hiei Trinity this is my little brother. TR: I didnt know you had a little brother. He smiles and picks up his brother turning to you. KU: I thought you known everything about us. You roll your eyes as he leads you through the house. KU: mother Im home. He tells an older women walking in the kitchen. SH: oh Shuchui your home hello Hiei well whose this? H: Hi. TR: Im Trinity its very nice to meet you. You tell her as you bow to her she smiles and bows back to you. SH: Im Shiori Shuuchcis mother its very nice to meet you. KU: mother can I help with anything? SH: show your friends there rooms dinner is almost ready. KU: okay Trinity this way. TR: coming thanking you for having me. You bow once more before following Kurama and Hiei upstairs. Kurama shows you to a guest room and shows you where his and Hieis room if you need them later. SH: Shuuchci dinners ready. KU: coming. KU: shall we? TR: yes Im hungry. You go and have a wonderful dinner his mother is a great cook you can tell where Kurama got his talent form. SH: your parents dont mind you staying the night right Trinity? TR: no. SH: Im glad my son doesnt usually bring over girls its nice to see that he knows some. You laugh as Kurama blushes and Hiei laughs lightly. SH: so where do you live? KU: she works with me mother Im staying at her house its quite a while from here. TR: about four day drive I believe. SH: and your parents let you travel that far? TR: Ive been traveling a lot ever since I was born. SH: oh your parents must make good money. TR: yes. SH: what do they do. You sigh as Kurama goes too interrupted. TR: my father was a body guard. SH: oh that sounds very exciting but dangerous you mother most have been worried a lot. KU: mother did you do something different to the curry? SH: oh just added a little more pepper do you like it? KU: yes indeed. SH: Trinity you must excuse me I didnt mean to ask so many questions its just my nature to get to know people. TR: oh its okay I enjoyed talking.

She smiles kindly at you as the front door opens. KU: Trinity I would like you to meet my stepfather. A tall man walks in and you stand and bow to him. TR: good evening sir Im Trinity. He bows back to you as you both take your seats. SF: its good to meet you Trinity I hope my son has been kind to you, Hello Shuuchci Hiei how are you two doing good I hope. Im sorry Im late work was bad today. KU: what happened? SF: oh a bunch of customers wanted to barge in today thats all we took care of it though. SH: Trinity would you like more to drink. TR: oh please. She smiles and takes your glass getting up going to the kitchen. SF: so when did you meet my son Trinity? TR: oh about two weeks or so ago. SF: really you both hit it off that fast hey? You choke on your food as Kuramas little brother laughs at you. KU: father you misunderstood Trinitys only a friend. SF: oh please forgive me. You take your drink and quickly drink some unblocking your throat. TR: its fine just caught me off guard. The meal goes by with a lot of talk most of how everythings been going for Kurama and at work. Soon dinners over and everyone stands to go to the living room. KU: mother Ill help. TR: no let me its the least I can do for such a good meal. SH: that would be nice. You nod and start helping bring food in the kitchen with plates also. You scrape food in the dog bowels and set them outside for the dogs before going over to the sink and drying as Shiori washes. SH: so where all have you traveled to I wanted to travel but I have sons to take care of. TR: oh many places its hard to remember them all. SH: it must have been hard spending anytime with your father. TR: oh know he would drop everything he was doing to spend time with me we were very close. SH: what about your mother? TR: shes dead or she died before I got to know her. SH: Im so sorry it must be hard on your father. TR: hes with her now. SH: oh dear Im so sorry I didnt realize that they were gone. TR: oh know its fine. SH: I still wish you could have told me sooner I feel like a fool for talking like so. TR: no I really wanted to come and meet you actually. SH: really? TR: yes I wanted to see why Kurama loved him mother so much I never know that love so I was wondering what it was like. You can see her tear up a little and become worried you offended her in some way. You bow quickly and apologize quickly.

SH: no dear I was just touch at how you felt nothing more please feel free to come over any time you wont Ive always wanted a little girl. You smile and bow to her once more. TR: thank you I would like that very much. She nods and you both finish cleaning up in good sprits. You go into the living room where the boys are and find Kurama and his father playing a game of chess. You have another flash back of your father and uncle playing as you make your way over and stand behind Kuramas dad watching the game. SF: what do you think Trinity? TR: I would move your pawn to F 8. He moves and you see Kurama frown as hes in check mate. SF: why Ive never beaten anyone with a pawn. TR: youre only as strong as your weakest piece. KU: would you care to try your hand. SF: yes you must be a brilliant player if you can beat Kurama. TR: I only helped beat him sir. KU: still I didnt even think about that move whoever taught you must have been very good. TR: she must have been. You tell him as you take his fathers sit and grin. KU: so who did teach you? TR: me I have this special ability where I can watch something and learn how to do it. KU: really thats interesting. TR: your move. You tell him after you quickly set it up he nods and the game begins. (Okay I dont want to explain the game. If you dont know how to play it and want to know email me and Ill be happy to tell you.) TR: checkmate. You tell him after you move your bishop. SF: shes good honey beat our boy in ten moves. TR: it was a very good game Kurama. KU: indeed youll have to teach me a little more so I can beat you next time. You smile and nod at him you notice Hiei get up and stand behind Kurama. KU: lets see if you can beat Hiei though not even I can. TR: sure just another thing I can beat Hiei at. H: HN Im sure your not that good. TR: we shall see. You set up the board as he takes a seat and moves first. He brings out his knight and you smirk this game was going to be good. You copy his move and watch him scowl as he moves his pawn. You smirk and pick up your bishop and take his rook. TR: you shouldnt let an armature move mess you up. H: HN. He moves another pawn out and you also move a pawn out watching the board carefully. The game gets harder though as you run out of spaces to move without getting caught. H: so which piece are you going to give up? He smirks at you as you glare at the board you turn it so his side is now facing you and study the board from his point of view. KU: having trouble? SH: give her time boys. You smile and turn the board back around and moving your queen taking his bishop. He cocks his head to the side confuse and you smile at Shiori. H: how did I miss that? TR: dont feel bad I almost didnt see it oh your in check also. He moves his king and you take his queen. TR: check. H: I hate you. TR: that hurts that really does. He moves back and you smirk and move your rook putting him in checkmate. TR: well that was fun. KU: how did you do that? TR: by moving the pieces. Shiori and Kuramas family laugh as you join in with them. SH: come on little one time for bed. She picks up Kuramas younger brother and takes him to his room. TR: Im going to go to bed to it was nice to meet you sir. SF: you also Trinity. You nod and make your way to your room that was set up for you. You close the door and change clothes before turning off the light and getting under the covers and going to sleep.

:)  
DREAM MODE  
JU: oh Trinity come to mommy darling. You down the hall trying all the doors but there all locked as you twist the knob. You can hear her getting closer and twist a knob the door opens and you fall inside the room. You shut the door and scramble to the dark side of the room huddling in a corner. The door opens and you hold your breath as it shuts and locks with a click you become scared. Footsteps make there way over to you and you press yourself against the wall. JU: Trinity baby why do you hide from me when you KNOW ILL FIND YOU! She picks you and slams you into the wall as her nails pierce your flesh you scream out. JU: whats wrong are you scared? She smacks you across the face and laughs as you cry. You struggle in her grasp trying to get away but she only tightens her hold. You finally stop and just lay there limp against the wall. JU: this hurts Darling you dont wont to be with mommy. TR: why? JU: why your asking why its because I hate you I want you dead your nothing just a piece of trash. TR: Im sorry Julie. JU: What was that? She bangs your head against the wall and you scream out. TR: IM SORRY JULIE.  
END DREAM MODE

You wake up sweating and see a shield of wind above you. You quickly wave it away looking around making sure it did no harm in the room. its fine and you sigh falling back on your back. TR: one more day. H: till what? You sit up in alarm and look at Hiei by your window. TR: how long have you been in here? H: since your little wind started. TR: sorry I woke you. H: HN were leaving after breakfast. TR: okay. He nods leaving you room shutting the door behind him you grab your clothes and go into the small bathroom taking a quick shower. You come out changed into a red tee shirt and black jeans just as you finish doing your hair you hear a knock at the door. TR: come in. Kuramas younger brother walks in and smiles at you. BR: breakfast is ready. TR: thank you. He nods and walks out as you follow him with your bag over your shoulder you place it on the couch before you walk into the kitchen. You take a seat and greet everyone Shiori had cooked eggs bacon and toast. SH: did you sleep well? TR: yes thank you. KU: mother Im sorry I couldnt stay and help clean up. SH: its fine we dont wont you to miss your bus. As your eating your cell phone rings and you grab it quickly blushing. TR: sorry. You look to see whose calling quickly standing up from the table and going into the living room to take the call. TR: hello? YK: hi Trinity its Yukina. TR: hey whats up? YK: well I made this friend and I wonted to know if I could invite her to the house. TR: of course you can. YK: okay thank you so much well I have to go bye. TR: bye. You hang up and walk back in taking your seat. H: who was it? TR: Yukina. KU: is everything okay? TR: yes she just wanted to invite someone over. SH: oh how is Yukina doing? TR: fine. You Kurama and Hiei finish eating and get ready to leave. TR: bye I hope we can see each other again. SH: me too make sure you bring her by son. KU: I will mother goodbye and call me soon. She nods and hugs you goodbye also Kurama as Hiei nods to her you all turn and head towards the bus stop. KU: I hope you enjoyed yourself. TR: yeah it was a lot of fun. H: when are we leaving? KU: tonight when we get back at Genkais. the bus arrives and you get on heading towards the back you sit next to the window Hiei sits beside you and Kurama beside him. Your cell rings again and you look to see whose calling before opening it. TR: what? :~~: what time did you wont me? TR: as soon as you can be there its an emergency. :~~: understood. You close your phone and sigh as you feel another headache coming on as you close your eyes. H: you should sleep on the way. TR: wake me when we get there? H: HN. You close your eyes and lean back against the seat falling asleep.

OUTSIDERS POV  
KU: what was that about? H: shes not getting enough sleep. KU: she said she slept fine last night though. H: she lied she has nightmares her powers get out of control. KU: they kept her up then? H: no her sub-conscious wont let her rest and her powers try to protect her. KU: hm.. I see what does she dream of? H: I dont know? KU: you think its of The Toguro brothers? H: why would it be them she takes up for them why would she be scared of them? KU: fear or respect maybe she just doesnt like to talk about what they really did to her. H: I dont think they did anything to her. KU: there evil though I dont understand why they would do anything nice for her? H: what reason wouldnt they be nice to her? From what Ive heard Toguro was an outstanding human before he turned demon. KU: is that suppose to be a joke Hiei? H: HN. The ride goes silent till they reach the woods. KU: should we wake her? H: no just get her on my back. Kurama helps but you on Hieis back and takes the bags carrying them as they get off the bus. They make it to Genkais and see the gang waiting on the deck for them. YU: is she asleep? H: yes be quiet. KW: she must be like you Yusuke Nature Hikes make her tried. Kuwabara laughs and you groan and snuggle into Hieis back. Yusuke and Kuwabara bust out laughing as you clutch onto his back. GE: shut up you dimwits and take Kurama bags. KU: thank you. A portal appears and they all bid Genkai goodbye as they leave. Once they get home Hiei take his and your bag and heads up to your room the girls are already asleep. He opens your door and sets the bags on the floor going over to your bed. He tries to lay you down but your arms lock around his neck and no matter how he tugs you wont let go. H: guess Im here for the night. He removes his shoes and yours before laying down on the bed beside you. You move closer to his body and rest against him content. Hiei plays with your hair before falling asleep beside you.

RECAP: Later that Night  
You wake up and yawn before freezing Hiei is holding you sleeping beside you. You reach up and run your hand across his face. His hand catches yours and brings it to his lips kissing it softly. He opens his eyes and looks at you as he moves closer and kisses you softly on the lips. You wrap your arms around his neck and bring your body close to his and kiss him back. When you pull away you stare deep into his eyes as he stares at you. You move towards him again and roll on top of him kissing him. Nothing fast or hard just passionate and slow. Time has no meaning and even when you pull away you stay on top of him. He brings his hand and gently touch your check moving the hair out of your face and placing it behind your ear. He sits up and you sit on his lap legs on either side of him he kisses you once again softly before pulling away. You rest your forehead on his breathing as calmly as you can. H: well that was unexpected I thought for sure I was going to get slapped. You say nothing as you try to hide a yawn. He laughs and lays you down he presses himself against your back and wraps an arm around your waist. You hold on to him as he pulls the covers over you and him. H: see you in the morning. TR: night Hiei. You fall back to sleep with a smile on your face.

QUIZ STARTS: you wake up in the morning still in Hiei arms its six in the morning still early, you hear your phone ringing and Hiei groan. TR: sorry. You dig in your pocket and pull out the phone and answer it. :~~: nine hours. TR: fine. You hang up and place your phone the table rolling over and wrapping your arms around Hiei. He rests his head on your neck and breaths in deeply. H: still tried? TR: no thats the best sleep Ive ever had thanks. H: are you going to tell me to leave? TR: I wasnt planning to why? H: because I dont want to play around I wont to go out with you. TR: getting right to the point arent we? H: I dont like to play around with stuff so when do you wont to go out? TR: whenever is fine. H: tonight? TR: sounds good to me. You hear a knock at your door and roll your eyes. TR: WHAT? KU: breakfast is ready have you seen Hiei hes not in his room. H: dont tell him. TR: Havent seen Him. KU: okay thank you. He walks away and you smirk at Hiei. TR: we dont have to tell them right? H: no. TR: how long do you think we can keep this hidden? H: were good at hiding stuff it shouldnt be hard. You smile and pull him closer to you and close your eyes. H: as much as I wont to lay here with you we need to get up. TR: yeah I know. You let go of him rolling out of bed stretching. TR: I need to go check on Raven and Mist Ill see you at breakfast. H: HN. You smile and kiss him bye as you jump out of the window and land on the ground. You see him at your window watching you leave as you walk into the woods. You make it to the cave and see everyone there. RA: your home. TR: hi guys. You walk up to the cave and lay beside Mist and Raven smiling. Raven sniffs the air and looks around and then at you. RA: why do you smell of Him? DO: of who? You sit up and move away going over to Moro. TR: I dont know what your talking about I was just coming to check on you guys well Ill just go. Donovan jumps in front of you and backs you into the cave. MO: Donovan leave her alone if she wants to be with Hiei shes allowed to. TR: Im not with him. Donovan sniffs your clothes and you hide the blush thats about to come up. DO: you smell of him very strongly as if you were sleeping together but you dont smell of sex. TR: HEY. RA: Father leave her alone. MI: yeah really your so mean come on Ill give you a ride. TR: sounds good to me lets go. You run over and jump on Mist back as you wave bye to them. TR: thanks Mist I so owe you. MI: so are you together? TR: no just friends. MI: well your smiling mighty big. TR: oh look Im home well got to go eat talk to you later bye. You slide off her back and walk into the kitchen. TR: morning everyone. KU: I see your back. YK: Trinity I have a friend coming over today. TR: Yukina you live here feel free to do as you please you dont need to ask or tell me. YK: I know but I feel better if I do. Your cell rings again and you growl looking at it. You turn it off and set it on your table ignoring it. YU: who is it? TR: our boss.

Your house phone rings and you roll your eyes getting up. KU: sit Ill get it. TR: thanks. KU: Hello? KU: yes Koemna shes eating can I take a message? KU: Trinity he wants to know if you made any headway on those papers? TR: tell him to shove it. KU: she says shell get back to you. He hangs up the phone laughing with the others as you finish your meal. You get up and start going to the stairs. H: where you going? TR: I have to get start on those papers. You run upstairs and start going through all the papers you become frustrated after five hours straight and throw the papers on the floor. You hear the doorbell rings and look at the clock. TR: he shouldnt be here yet. Then you remember Yukina had someone coming over, you decide to take a break and go downstairs. As you near the bottom of the stairs you stop as you hear a voice you havent heard in years. YK: Im so glad you could come by today.

TR: YOU! Fire appears on your arms as wind swirls around you. YU: TRINITY YOU CANT USE YOUR POWERS IN FRONT OF HUMANS! TR: SHE IS NO HUMAN ISNT THAT RIGHT JULIE! JU: Trinity. YK: you know each other? JU: Im her mother. TR: YOU ARE NO MOTHER OF MINE YOURE A WHORE! JU: I know I wronged you in the past but cant we talk Im not a whore anymore? TR:**MORO HELP ME PLEASE!** the fire increases on your arms as she moves towards you. Hiei appears in front of you with his katana out. H: I believe you should leave. You hear growling outside the house as Moro howls to you. You change into your wolf form and jump from the stairs and stalk towards her with your fangs glistening. YK: TRINITY DONT. she stands in front of Julie and you growl as fire surround your paws. MO: TRINITY. The doors bang open and Moro sticks her paw through and swipes trying to catch anything. JU: Trinity Im sorry. TR: GET OUT. JU: I hope we can talk one day. TR: GO TO HELL. You try to run at her but Yukina doesnt move so you jump around her but Kuwabara grabs you. TR: LET ME KILL HER! Julie runs from the house and you transform back into your demon form yelling and kicking. MO: LET MY DAUGHTER GO. Kuwabara drops you as you bite his arm. You run outside and into Moro she sits down and tries to clam you. You fall to your knees screaming out in pain. MO: TRINITY CLAM : she was here Moro that whore was here. MO: you mean your mother? Fire consumes your body and wind swirls around you. H: TRINITY. You look to Hiei and see him watching you with concern. You clam down and take a seat on the ground your powers wont stop though even as you clam down they keep radiating out of you. H: control it. TR: I know. MO: shes always had trouble with her powers. TR: Im fine. You sit there not saying nothing more for about two three hours.

Finally you can talk Moro and Hiei havent left. You see Yukina come out she walks hesitantly over to you. YK: Trinity Im so sorry I didnt know she was your mother I thought she was our age she doesnt even look older than twenty five. TR: Im not mad at you I know you wouldnt do that. YK: I think she is changed though she doesnt seem like a bad person. Flames ignite on your arms again and she jumps. TR: Im sorry but you dont know what shes done to me I cant forgive her. YK: was she really a whore though? TR: yes she was a whore. YK: Im sorry I had no idea. TR: lets not talk about it okay. YK: Im still very sorry. You nod and stand you wipe away the flames as Moro also stands. TR: thanks for coming Ill be fine now. MO: are you sure I can take a hunting party and kill her. TR: she is dead to me. No one says anything and you sigh. TR: Im sorry thank you again Moro. MO: its fine pup. She nuzzles your head and walks away as you go into the house you walk towards your study and shut the door. You walk over to the big chair and sit down you grab neglect papers and go through them. You fill out the necessary checks for all your bills and incoming bills. You hear the doorbell ring and stand going to the door. You see Hiei at the door growling.

:)  
GANGS POV  
BT: OMG that was her mother she didnt even look twenty-five. YU: I cant believe that was her mom they dont look anything alike. KW: and she was hot. KA: she was so mad do you actually believe that Jules is a whore? BT: no she said she wasnt a whore anymore. KU: I dont think thats the point Trinity and her mother dont have a very good relationship as weve just seen. KW: I cant believe she bite me. KU: yes lets look at that and I believe it would be wise to give Trinity her space. YU: to late Hiei already followed them out. KU: I dont think she will hurt him. YU: why not? KU: her power is fire from what we just seen and Hiei has fire. YU: I see what your saying. YK: Im going to apologize to her I never meant to hurt her. KU: it wasnt you that hurt her. Kurama takes Kuwabara and wraps his arm up he good as new in twenty minutes. KU: has anything changed? YU: no she hasnt come in yet. KW: here they come be quiet. They watch as Trinity shuts herself in her study and Hiei takes a seat (not at a windowsill :P) YU: whats up? H: HN. KW: Yukina are you alright? YK: yes she forgave me she wasnt even mad at me but I still feel terrible. The doorbell rings and the gang looks at each other. KW: you dont think she was stupid enough to come back do you. H: Ill take care of her if she did. Hiei goes and opens the door and growls. H: what the hell are you doing here? YU: is it her? H: no. Hiei appears to attack but you quickly shout at them. TR: STOP hes my guest. Fire lashes from your body and they all move back as you try to control it.

:)  
REGULAR POV  
You put the fire out quickly as you go to the door. TR: come in. you tell him as you open the door more and close it as he walks past with his bag of clothes. TR: meet me in the study when your settled. BU: Ill be there shortly. You nod and go to the kitchen getting green tea for the both of you. Hiei follows you into the kitchen and leans on the wall watching you prepare the tea. H: how do you know him? TR: hes my trainer nothing else. H: but why is he here? TR: because I need help controlling my powers. H: you couldnt ask me why? TR: because hes been training me since I was five he knows my powers better then I do. You pick up the tray with the tea on it and make your way to the study with Hiei following you once again. TR: Ill be fine theres nothing to worry about just leave us alone please. H: HN. He leaves as you walk into the study Bui is already there as you set the tray done and offer him some tea. BU: thank you. TR: HN. BU: whats wrong? TR: my powers as you saw are getting harder to handle. BU: have you been mediating? TR: I havent had time and then today something happened Im afraid no amount of mediating will get my powers under control now. BU: what happened? TR: she came here. BU: who? TR: Julie she was here. BU: did she hurt you? TR: no she made friends with my friends shes still as young as she use to be. BU: what of her scares? TR: gone she says she isnt a whore and she wants to fix everything shes done to me. BU: what did you tell her? TR: to leave I dont wont her anywhere near them. BU: you mean the Urameshi team? TR: yes. BU: I was surprised to see them here after he killed Toguro. TR: it wasnt my choice. BU: Koemna? TR: yes. BU: is anything else bothering your powers? TR: no I think its just my mother and anger at having them live under his house. BU: but you like them as friends? TR: yes. BU: then its guilt not anger. TR: Ive never felt guilty before. BU: that could be why your having trouble mediating. TR: I havent been mediating. BU: WHY NOT? TR: I havent had time Koemna had me working so much. BU: you know better then to do this Trinity if you dont know your emotions your power gets out of control if you dont work with them and mediate they get out of control. TR: I know Im sorry I tried after she came but its not helping. BU: we need to start now sit on the floor. TR: were going to mediate in here? BU: yes now sit down. He takes a seat on the floor and you follow suit placing a barrier around the two of you as you close your eyes. BU: let out all your powers. TR: I dont think this barrier will hold them. BU: Now. You sigh and release them from there captive state you can fell how messed they are mixing with each other. BU: I hope you have nothing to do because we will be here for a while. TR: I should have told the others not to mess with us. BU: lets start. You nod and try pulling your powers back to you for the first three hours you get nowhere as they fight against you and you become even more frustrated. BU: clam down start with one and then move on to the others. TR: I feel like a child again. BU: just start. You sigh and pull in just earth to your feet it goes slowly as you pull every last shred to you. You interrupted two hours later and lose everything youve gathered. You growl and get up going to the door. TR: yes? You open it and see Kurama standing there with two plates. KU: you didnt come to dinner so I brought you and Bui a plate. TR: thank you Kurama. KU: would you like a drink? TR: two water please. He nods and leaves as you give the plate to Bui and start to eat. Kurama comes back in with two waters and hands them to both of you. TR: Kurama can you please make sure no one bothers us. KU: of course. TR: Thank you. He nods and shuts the door behind him as you finish eating and drinking your water. BU: start again. TR: I know. You roll your eyes and start pulling earth back to your body. The next two hours you finally finish pulling it all back to you and sigh its one in the morning. BU: well finish this tomorrow. TR: okay good night and thank you for coming. BU: its no problem good night. You gather the plates and go into the kitchen and quickly wash them before going upstairs. You change into a black nightgown and, walk into Hieis room hes sleeping. You slide into bed next to him and wrap your arms around him as he does you still not waking up. You fall asleep dead tried not waking for anything.

:)  
Next Morning  
You wake up with someone playing with your hair and watch Hiei. H: when did you sneak in here? TR: around one dont mind do you? He smirks and kisses you on the lips rolling on top of you deepening the kiss. His hands explore your body pulling down the straps of your gown he kisses you exposed neck and collarbone as you moan softly. You hear a knock on your door across the hallway and sit up alarmed. TR: Shit I forgot he gets up early Ill be back. You kiss him once more on the lips before quickly going to his window. You jump out of his window and quickly onto yours opening it and grabbing a robe that was on the chair you tie it and go to your door opening it. BU: what took you? TR: couldnt find a robe Ill be ready soon. BU: hurry up Ill be outside. You nod as he walks away you watch him before looking at Hieis door. He opens it and comes over to you shutting your door as he pushes you in. H: well this gets funnier everyday. TR: for you but this is like work for me. He smirks and pins you to the wall kissing your neck his hands untie the robe and slide it down your body. You smirk and rub your hands along his chest and hear him groan. Another knock is heard at your door as Buis deep voice is heard. BU: get off Hiei and come train. You gasp and blush. TR: Im not on anyone. You feel a hand on your leg and see you had wrapped one around his waist without even knowing it. BU: Hurry up. You sigh as he walks away and remove yourself from Hiei. H: I hate him. TR: I do to at the moment here let me go so I can get dressed. He nods and kisses you bye as he leaves you room. You quickly shower and dress into black pants and white tube top braiding your hair back. You walk downstairs and into the kitchen grabbing an apple. KU: are you not eating with us again? TR: sorry Im not done training. He nods and hands you two waters before you walk out the door. TR: THANKS. You yell back as you walk outside you see Bui sitting on the ground and take your place in front of him as he opens his eyes. He places a barrier around you again. BU: what was Hiei doing in your room? TR: he wasnt. BU: are you honestly going to try to lie to me? TR: try yes succeed no. BU: so? TR: so what hes my boyfriend okay? BU: and so you sleep with him? TR: sleep with him yes have sex with him no we were going on a date last night but my training got in the way. BU: I wonder what your father would say about this. TR: he encouraged it thank you. BU: HN. TR: Im not a whore. BU: I didnt say you where lets begin. You nod and close your eyes pulling all the water into your body this takes a good six hours when you open your eyes you feel tried beyond belief. BU: time for psychical training. TR: joy. BU: tried? TR: no. BU: next time take time to mediate. TR: I get it. He stands and you follow suit he puts down the barrier and gets into a defense stance. BU: your only to use fist and the power of wind. TR: I havent controlled that power yet. You tell him alarmed as he rolls his eyes and attacks you. You jump back and land on your feet. BU: I know but thats just to bad. You glare and run at him you punch him in the arm and he kicks you in the side. Your sent flying through the air you see trees and stop yourself in time with an air blast. You land on your back and roll onto your feet as Bui continues to attack you. Finally after another three hours of torture you fall to the ground exhausted. BU: thats enough for today. TR: thank god. H: why dont you just kill her next time? BU: this is normal training for her. TR: hes right dont be mad. Hiei picks you up and carries you inside up to your room and lays you in the bed. TR: what time is it? H: seven. TR: way to early to sleep. H: your tried sleep. TR: he knows about us. H: I dont care. TR: alright. You close your eyes you feel Hiei move around taking off your shoes and socks as he covers you with blankets and closes the curtains. H: goodnight. TR: night. You fall asleep as he walks out of the room and downstairs.

RECAP: He stands and you follow suit he puts down the barrier and gets into a defense stance. BU: your only to use fist and the power of wind. TR: I havent controlled that power yet. You tell him alarmed as he rolls his eyes and attacks you. You jump back and land on your feet. BU: I know but thats just to bad. You glare and run at him you punch him in the arm and he kicks you in the side. Your sent flying through the air you see trees and stop yourself in time with an air blast. You land on your back and roll onto your feet as Bui continues to attack you. Finally after another three hours of torture you fall to the ground exhausted. BU: thats enough for today. TR: thank god. H: why dont you just kill her next time? BU: this is normal training for her. TR: hes right dont be mad. Hiei picks you up and carries you inside up to your room and lays you in the bed. TR: what time is it? H: seven. TR: way to early to sleep. H: your tried sleep. TR: he knows about us. H: I dont care. TR: alright. You close your eyes you feel Hiei move around taking off your shoes and socks as he covers you with blankets and closes the curtains. H: goodnight. TR: night. You fall asleep as he walks out of the room and downstairs.

:)  
QUIZ STARTS: you wake early the next morning and feel your in someones grip you see Hiei still asleep beside you and smirk playing with his hair. Its five in the morning and you know you should be getting ready to train some more you sigh and pull away from him kissing him softly on the lips. You go to your closet and pull out some baggy pants and a black tee shirt. You take a quick shower and come out seeing Hiei sitting up in the bed watching you. TR: morning. H: HN. He motions for you to come over to him and you walk over to him. When he pulls you on the bed you smirk and kiss him on the lips. H: you have training again today? TR: yes but I only have two more powers to get under control. H: good because we still have a date. TR: I know. You kiss him once more before pulling away and walking to the door. TR: see you later. You walk to the kitchen and see Bui waiting at the table drinking some water. You pour some orange juice and grab a granola bar. BU: ready? TR: yes. You walk out after you finish eating and take a seat in the yard once again. BU: alright pull in your powers. TR: okay. You quickly pull in wind first since you worked with it yesterday and would be easy. It only takes two hours then you move on to fire which takes the longest yet five hours straight of fighting with your anger just to get it under control then you start pulling it inside you which takes another two hours. BU: good now that you have all your powers under control I suggest you practice mediating at least two times a week for two hours. TR: understood. BU: good now I have to get home today. TR: got a girlfriend waiting for you? BU: know a mate. Your eyes go huge as he smirks at you. TR: why didnt you tell me? BU: your powers were the main priority at the moment. TR: whats her name whats she like is she nice? BU: her name is Twilight and shes beautiful and bossy. TR: Im sorry to take you away from her. BU: dont be our child isnt due for another two weeks. TR: BUI you should have stayed with her I bet she misses you hurry up and pack Ill give you a lift so you dont have to call for a cab. BU: alright just dont kill me getting me there. You stick your tongue out and go inside with him. BU: Ill be ready in five. TR: okay. You run upstairs and grab a jacket and your keys you knock on Hieis door. H: what? You walk in and see him sharpening his katana. TR: Im going to take Bui home call me later and tell me what were doing. H: your done? TR: yup. H: good. You smile and wave bye as you grab you keys and phone and sliding down the stair rail. You land on the floor and the gang watches you. YU: good to see you happy again. TR: yup well Im taking Bui home call if you need me. KW: okay see you later. You wave bye and walk outside were Bui is waiting for you. You get in your car and Bui gets in tossing his bag into the back. BU: dont kill us. TR: Im a very good driver thank you. BU: thats what your uncle said.

You smile and put the car in first taking off. BU: I said dont kill us. TR: okay. You slow down a little and he breaths out slowly. TR: where do I go? BU: we live up in Cold Mountain. TR: wow thats a ways off. BU: you know how to get there than? TR: yes. After a couple of minutes of silence you some up with an idea. TR: you know you ought to get her flowers. BU: theres not a flower shop around. He tells you broadly. TR: I know where one is besides youll get on her good side. BU: fine. You could tell he thought this was a good idea even though he wouldnt admit to it. You take a right and drive down highway six and stop thirty more minutes at a small flower shop. BU: how did you know about this? TR: just did whats her favorite flower? BU: Babys breath (white flower) and purple roses. You nod as you get out and lock your car you both walk in and look around. Cut flowers were everywhere the shop-smelled great. TR: Ill look around. You look around and spot the roses quickly but you cant find the babies breath. BU: Ill go get some help. He walks off and you continue to look around. You become mad and stomp your foot on the ground. BU: having trouble? You turn and see Bui with Babys breath in his hand smirking. TR: where did you find that? BU: some women found it for me. TR: well lets go pay for it and get out of here. He nods and takes the roses from your hands leading you up to the front. JU: did you find everything okay? You freeze and look at the women at the counter. JU: oh Trinity? TR: here Ill be in the car. You hand him a twenty and walk out of the store to your car. JU: Trinity wait. Bui comes out behind her and watches her and you. TR: Leave Me Alone. JU: if we could just talk. TR: We Cant. You open your car door and slide in turning on the ignition Bui comes over and also gets in watching her. BU: is that? TR: Julie. BU: your right she hasnt aged. TR: I told you. BU: did you know she worked here? TR: no. BU: will you talk to her? TR: I cant. BU: why? TR: dont you know why she tried to kill me so many times? BU: I tried to kill your father many times. TR: thats not the same. BU: isnt it? TR: he didnt try to sell you when you were only five years old to a vampire did he?

Tears leak down your face and you wipe them away and continue driving. BU: would you like me to drive? TR: no Im fine. BU: you still dream of those days dont you? TR: yes. BU: you were raped as a child I didnt know it went that far. TR: no daddy saved me that night he just made it. BU: youve never told me about your child hood. TR: Ive never told anyone about my childhood dad only knows what he saw that day. BU: why do you think she decide to change now? TR: maybe she got tried of getting fucked. BU: do you have to put it so bluntly? TR: sorry I dont think shes changed though something just isnt right. You continue to drive you finally reach Cold Mountain and he tells you where he lives you drive where almost nobody lives. You pull in near a big wooded cabin and see a women outside sitting in a garden mediating. As you park the car Bui smiles also getting out going towards her. BU: Twilight. She opens her eyes and smiles getting up slowly and running over as fast as she can. She hugs him around the neck and he picks her off the ground and hugs her. TW: I missed you. He was right she was beautiful with long black hair going all the way to her butt and silver eyes. She wore a long silver dress and had a motherly glow to her. BU: here these are for you. He hands her the flowers and she smiles even more and kisses him on the lips before noticing you. TW: oh Im sorry I didnt see you. TR: hi Im Trinity. TW: oh his student its so nice to meet you. TR: Im so sorry to have taken him so close to your due date. TW: no I understand come in Ill fix some tea. BU: maybe next time Twilight Trinity has a date tonight. You blush and glare at Bui as he smirks at you. TR: how did you find out about that? BU: I just did have fun with Hiei and behave. TR: your evil but thanks it was nice meeting you Twilight. You bow and head back to your car you watch them as you drive off there just so happy you cant help but smile. The drive home is pleasant your almost there when your tries blow out from your car you swirl off the road and land in a ditch. You hear something dripping and look out your review mirror and see gas leaking.

TR: Shit. You try to open your door but it wont budge you kick against the door and it bangs open hitting the car. You hear sparks going off in the transmission and get out of the car running the car explodes and your thrown to the other side of the road. You land hard on the ground and hear something or two crack and groan. Your beautiful car is gone you sit up and watch it burn. Your phone rings and you pick it up answering it. TR: Hello? H: I was thinking dinner and the park. TR: sure sounds fine um. Can you come pick me up Im about twenty some miles from the house. H: wheres your car. TR: it just blow up. H: Ill be there soon. TR: okay bye. You hang up and get up walking down the road you meet Hiei about five minutes later. He gets out of the car and comes over to you and checks you over. H: are you alright? TR: yeah Im fine so where are we eating? H: dont you think your car blowing up was weird? TR: oh Im sure someone blow my tires I even have an idea who did it but I dont care that was just a warning. You tell him as you get in the jeep he gets in the driver seat. You hold your side as you close the door to the car. H: whats wrong with your side? TR: just a little sore nothing bad. H: are you sure? TR: yes Im ready to go on a date so lets go so I can shower and we can leave. H: alright. He drives off and you head home once you get there he parks the car and you walk inside. Everyone is watching a movie and only turn to see you and Hiei walk in. YU: what happened? TR: my car blow up. BT: are you okay? TR: yes fine. You walk upstairs and Hiei follows up behind you. H: how soon can you be ready? TR: where are we going? H: Outback. TR: ten fifth teen minutes I suppose. H: okay. You nod and walk into your room you take a quick shower and wrap your side tightly. You walk to your closet and look around you grab a red corset with black laces as you lace it up you see some black pants and also put those on. You grab black boots and put those on grabbing your phones and also putting those on your belt. You walk out and see Hiei waiting for you on the wall. H: I like. TR: Im glad. You look him over hes wearing a white dress shirt with the first couple of buttons open and black pants. You smirk and look up at him. TR: so how are we sneaking out? H: the window. TR: your going to have to carry me. H: fine with me. He grabs your hand and pulls you back into your room he shuts the door and walks over to the window opening it he picks you up and jumps out. He lands and sets you down going to the car he opens your door and you slid in shutting it. He gets in the drivers seat and starts the car taking off you relax as he drives into town and parks at the outback he opens your door and you step out. He laces hands with you and you walk into the restaurant. LA: two? H: yes. LA: smoking or nonsmoking? H: non. LA: right this way. She leads you to a both and you take your seat. LA: can I get your drinks? TR: ice tea. H: same. LA: okay be right back. She leaves and comes back later with your tea. TR: so were going to the park after we eat? H: yes unless you wont to go somewhere else? TR: nope sounds great. H: okay so are you an Bui close? TR: yes his mate is having a kid in two weeks. H: I wasnt aware he had a mate. TR: yeah me either till today. H: how did he become your trainer? TR: well I couldnt control my powers at a very young age and he recognized that I couldnt he told my father and my father asked him to train me. H: why didnt your father train you? TR: he wasnt feww. H: youre a half demon? He ask shocked and you smile at him as you nod and take a sip of your drink. H: what else are you? TR: not telling. You tell him smiling as the waiters come and takes your orders. (Order whatever you wont) you eat your food talking about everything. Later as Hiei pays for the food you get up and drive to the park he parks the car and you get out walking along the path holding hands. This time you walk in silence just enjoying each others company. You decide to head home around eleven oclock. You sneak in through your window and see everyone still watching movies. TR: Im going to change. you tell him as you walk towards your closet. He grabs your hand and pulls you back to him and kisses you on the lips. H: Ill help you. You smirk and wrap your arms around his neck as you kiss him back. His hands unlace your corset slowly as you kiss his neck and chew on his ear. He grips your side and pins you to the wall you cant help but to gasp.

H: whats wrong? TR: nothing. H: your lying. He pulls off your corset and see the bandages and feels down your side. You gasp as he goes over your lower ribs. H: there broken why didnt you tell me? TR: because it wasnt a big deal it will be healed in the morning. H: I could have waited one more night to go on a date with you. He tells you angrily glaring at you as you roll your eyes. TR: well I couldnt wait okay. His glare softens but only a little as he lets go of you. H: youre an idiot. TR: Im very smart thank you very much. He smirks and kisses you softly before pulling away and looking towards the door, as do you. He goes to the bathroom and throws you a towel shutting the door. You shrug your pants off and wrap the towel around you. Theres a knock at your door and you go to answer it. When you open the door Yusuke is standing their looking inpatient. TR: yes? YU: the girls want to know if you want to watch a movie. TR: what movie? YU: Bleeding hearts. TR: sounds like some sick love movie. YU: it is the guys and me are just going to turn in I suggest you do the same unless you wont to see them crying. TR: tell them I said thanks but no thanks. YU: okay night. He calls over his shoulder as he walks down the hallway. You shut your door and sigh you hear Hiei come out and warp his arms around you. H: well that was close. TR: yeah are you staying with me again tonight? H: I was planning on it. TR: okay well Im going to change. H: HN. He lets you go as you go to the closet and grab some P-Js and go into the bathroom. You change into some black and red star P-Js and come back out of the bathroom. Hiei is already in bed he took off his shirt and had throw it to the floor. You get into bed beside him turning off the light as you roll over and hug him around the waist, as he wraps one arm around you.

:)  
DREAM MODE  
JU: oh Trinity come to mommy darling. You down the hall trying all the doors but there all locked as you twist the knob. You can hear her getting closer and twist a knob the door opens and you fall inside the room. You shut the door and scramble to the dark side of the room huddling in a corner. The door opens and you hold your breath as it shuts and locks with a click you become scared. Footsteps make there way over to you and you press yourself against the wall. JU: Trinity baby why do you hide from me when you KNOW ILL FIND YOU! She picks you and slams you into the wall as her nails pierce your flesh you scream out. JU: whats wrong are you scared? She smacks you across the face and laughs as you cry. You struggle in her grasp trying to get away but she only tightens her hold. You finally stop and just lay there limp against the wall. JU: this hurts Darling you dont wont to be with mommy. TR: why? JU: why your asking why its because I hate you I want you dead your nothing just a piece of trash. TR: Im sorry Julie. JU: What was that? She bangs your head against the wall and you scream out. TR: IM SORRY JULIE.  
END DREAM MODE

:)  
You wake up and find Hiei above you trying to wake you. H: nightmares again? TR: no it was the best dream I ever had. You tell him as you roll your eyes and look at the clock its still five oclock in the morning. You roll over pulling him down and wrapping your arms around him. H: Im surprised your not getting up. TR: I like lying here with you sue me. H: how much you got? TR: enough to last my life time and some of my kids life I suppose maybe more. H: how did you get that much? TR: my family worked hard. H: doing what? AR: body guards. H: HN. His tone sounds like he doubts you so you look up and see a frown on his face. TR: what? H: you havent told me who your father was I know body guards and Ive never heard one with the last name Ourgot. You try to kept your body relax as you think of a quick lie. TR: we were very private. H: HN. TR: you dont believe me. H: I didnt say that. TR: you didnt have to I can tell in the tone of your voice. H: I believe you. You laugh and kiss his chest before snuggling up even more to him. TR: I dont care if you believe me or not. He holds you closer you hear a knock at your door and roll your eyes getting up. You open the door and see Kurama standing there yawning. TR: yes? KU: Raven is outside. TR: thank you. You shut the door and walk to your window and look outside you see Raven sitting there. You shrug and walk over to your closet you grab a leather jacket and put it on. Hiei sits up in bed leaning on his elbows watching you. H: where are you going? TR: Raven needs me Ill be back. He nods and lays back down you roll your eyes going down the stairs. You open the back door and close it watching Raven as he stands. You look up to him as he sits in front of you. TR: whats wrong? RA: its Mist and Mom. TR: what happened? RA: the bears theyve gotten out of control theyve started attacking us more often. TR: What? You should be able to take them bears hunt alone. RA: not anymore they hunt in groups of five and sometimes more Mist sprang her foot and broke a couple of ribs Mom has claw marks all over her body deep. TR: what do you need of me? RA: me and the other wolves are gathering to hunt I wont you to join. TR: of course I my friends can help there are two healers and Hiei is a great fighter. RA: theres something else you should know. RA: they keep repeating your name. TR: my name. You asked alarmed as he nods to you. TR: why? RA: I dont know. H: so lets find out. TR: your nosy. RA: very. H: HN so when are we going hunting? TR: after we get dressed you dont think Botan and Yukina will mind waking up do you? H: Ill wake up Yukina. TR: Ill get Botan then. RA: Ill wait here. You nod and go inside with Hiei you walk upstairs and knock on her door. BT: come in. you walk in and see Botan fixing her hair. BT: morning Trinity what can I do for you? TR: I need your help. She turns giving you her full attention now. BT: with what? TR: Mist and Moro have been attack and I need healers. BT: of course Ill just get my shoes. TR: okay thank you take a coat to it gets kind of cold in the morning. She nods and grabs a light pink jacket following you out you see Hiei with Yunkia coming out of her room. YU: so whats going on? You look and see Yusuke and Kurama by his door watching you and the others. TR: Moro and Mist have been hurt and the bears are hunting down the wolves. YU: what are you planning on doing? TR: Botan and Yukina are going to help healing them and Im going hunting. YU: well come with. TR: thank you but you wouldnt be able to keep up. YU: well be fine. KU: indeed were a team. You nod your head bowing to both of them before turning and going down the stairs. KW: hey dont think your leaving me out of this Im a man and men help there friends. You nod to him also as you walk outside Raven is waiting for you. TR: were ready. He nods and turns walking through the woods he leads you to the caves and you wont to go in with Botan and Yukina but you know you have a meeting to go to. You enter the circle of the wolves standing next to Raven and the gang. DO: Brothers, Sisters, and Friends the bears are being controlled by something or someone we do not know who. JA: We Do Know Its Her The Bears Are Saying Her Name Shes Doing This!

DO: ENOUGH! JA: NO YOUR OLD YOU CANT SEE IT ITS TIME YOU STEPPED DOWN AS OUR LEADER AND I TAKE OVER. RA: IS THAT A CHANGELLE? TR: STOP! You walk towards the center of the circle and look every wolf in the eyes as you talk to them. TR: Jackal you are wrong I didnt put the bears up to anything right now I dont care if you believe me or not. We need to get out there and hunt them down and make them pay I have brought friends to help us. JA: MORE TWO LEGGERS! TR: two of them are with Moro and Mist now healing them Jackal I have put up with your comments about me ever since I have started training. Still if you touch my friends or hurt them in anyway I will kill you. JA: Shes Threatening me do you not see that? RA: Its not a threat Jackal its a promise that I will honor also. JA: your not fit to be wolves all of you to stand by her and them there leggers we cant trust them. TR: MAYBE its you we cant trust. Everyone stops and stares at Jackal as you walk towards him he growls and bears his teeth at you. Raven growls also but you signal him to stop and walk right up in front of Jackal. TR: what do I need to do to gain your trust Jackal because the longer we stand here and talk the more chance the bears have in hurting someone else? JA: you saved two pups when you were little only two not all of us were so lucky as Raven and Mist lets hope you can prove yourself when the time comes again. TR: you have my word I will die for my pack. He nods and turns away from you as you walk back over to Ravens side. DO: The plan is simple teams of six will go into the bears area you will try to reason with them before anything else. DO: if they attack kill them. RA: First team with me: Trinity, Coal, Hiei, Sparrow, and Jackal move out. TR: wheres Coal? CO: here Miss. Trinity. He lands on your shoulder and nudges your head. TR: good to see you again teacher. CO: yes it has been awhile I wish we could have seen each other under better circumstances though. You nod changing into your wolf form and nod to the others Hiei gets on Raven (Raven told him to.) You run on Ravens right flank and Jackal on his left flank Sparrow in the back taking up the rear Coal flies ahead to warn you of dangers ahead.. RECAP: TR: what do I need to do to gain your trust Jackal because the longer we stand here and talk the more chance the bears have in hurting someone else? JA: you saved two pups when you were little only two not all of us were so lucky as Raven and Mist lets hope you can prove yourself when the time comes again. TR: you have my word I will die for my pack. He nods and turns away from you as you walk back over to Ravens side. DO: The plan is simple times of six will go into the bears area you will try to reason with them before anything else. DO: if they attack kill them. RA: First team with me: Trinity, Coal, Hiei, Sparrow, and Jackal move out. TR: wheres Coal? CO: here Miss. Trinity. He lands on your shoulder and nudges your head. TR: good to see you again teacher. CO: yes it has been awhile I wish we could have seen each other under better circumstances though. You nod changing into your wolf form and nod to the others Hiei gets on Raven (Raven told him to.) You run on Ravens right flank and Jackal on his left flank Sparrow in the back taking up the rear Coal flies ahead to warn you of dangers ahead..

:)  
QUIZ STARTS: you hear Kaw~ Kaw and stop with everyone else. As you sniff the air you can smell the bears about a hundred feet in front of you and closing in fast. JA: there surrounding us. SP: form a circle. RA: Trinity in the middle youll make the circle uneven. TR: Ill do the talking you dont have a cool head at the moment. You transform and pop your neck as the bears walk out. There are six of them and they all tower above you. SH: leave the girl kill the others. TR: lets talk about this. SH: the Jewel wants her. TR: do you mean Julie? SH: No the stone wants you. TR: your not making sense what has gotten into you the bears and the wolves have never seen eye to eye but what would make you change your ways so quickly? SH: my name is Sho and you need to come with us or the jewel wont be happy. RA: shes not going anywhere with you. JA: whats so important about her? SH: she must die. SP: why? Your eyes flicker over to Sparrow she was an intellect from what you know of her. SH: the stone wants to kill her. TR: who doesnt? You ask broadly? KA: come now Trinity Im sure not everyone wants to kill you. H: I know that voice. TR: Your dead. KA: am I Trinity am I really dead? TR: MOVE NOW! The wolves jump out of the way as the middle of the circle explodes your thrown forward you land on the ground and roll to your feet. TR: KARASU YOU BASTARD! His wild laugh is heard all through the woods and you growl. SH: She said to keep her alive. KA: I know bear. JA: I told you she couldnt be trusted. You growl and run towards Jackal he growls and bears his fangs at you again. You jump and push against his chest pushing him back as a bomb explodes on your back. RA&H: TRINITY! The smoke clears and you stand up with some blood running down your back. Jackal just stands behind shocked if anything you can hardly hear him breathing. TR: come out you stupid gothic bastard. He laughs and walks out of the shadows still wearing black as usually.

KA: now, now what would your father say about your langue young lady? TR: first hed kill you then ground me. You tell him as you run at him you punch him in the jaw and then in the stomach lastly you claw at his stomach. You jump as a bomb follows you it flies into a tree and you grin. TR: isnt this like last time you pissed me off? KA: kill the wolves. You growl and change forms running at him again you dodge his bombs and bite his leg you feel bombs latch onto your legs and explode. You hold back your whimpers as you bite harder and shake his leg. He yells and hits you over the head you lose your grip and jump back blood leaks onto the ground from your leg wounds. You see the others battling hard Hiei has Ravens back which you were glad for Sparrow had Jackals back. The bears fall one by one and as your left fighting against Karasu who had more wounds then you at the current moment. KA: well finish this later. TR: no lets finish it now. You charge at him again and cut sharply to the right as he sends another bomb you jump and hit him in the throat. He gasps and cokes falling to the ground. Your suddenly thrown back through you grasp your stomach as you roll over groaning. Blood was gushing out to quickly to comfort you, you feel someone grab you and pull you into there arms jumping away just in time as another bomb goes off were you were just bleeding. JAIRD: Trinity hope I didnt hurt you my new weapon is quiet impressive dont you think? You look over at him and see that hes holding up his arm a cast looking thing is on it with spikes everywhere. TR: Trixinight? JAIRD: yes very good as usual makes a nice strong hit doesnt it? KA: the only problem is the poison inside the stone arent able to get that out. H: Give Me The Antidote. Karasu and Jared exchange looks smiling at each other. KA: it looks like youve caught yet another eye Trinity. H: GIVE IT! You can feel the anger radiating off Hiei you can feel your eyes getting heavier. JA: Here. He throws Hiei a small bottle filled with blue liquid. RA: how do we know this will work? JA: you dont but where suppose to make sure she lives a couple more days at least. JK: you better hope this works or when I find you your death will be even slower for touching my sister. You manage to keep your eyes open a little longer to look over at Jackal. KA: whatever.

JAIRD: were needed lets go. They disappear and Hiei sits you on the ground and pulls the cork out of the bottle with his teeth. H: drink. He tells you after spitting the croak out. You cant even open your mouth as you feel your organs start to shut down and your breathing stops. RA: DO SOMETHING. Hiei drinks the antidote before pushing his lips towards yours and making you swallow. You black out as soon as its down your throat. RA: get on we need to get back to stop her bleeding. JA: you cant carry both give me Trinity I have less injuries than you. RA: fine be careful with her though. Jackal nods and Hiei places you on his back before there off again they race back home quickly and Botan and Yukina help close the wound up partly but not all the way.  
~~LATER~~  
You feel so warm you dont wont to open your eyes as you roll over into the fur. You groan in pain though as you feel your stomach stretch. MO: dont move pup. You can hear Moro whispering to you as you drift off once more.

:)  
DREAM MODE  
JU: oh Trinity come to mommy darling. You down the hall trying all the doors but there all locked as you twist the knob. You can hear her getting closer and twist a knob the door opens and you fall inside the room. You shut the door and scramble to the dark side of the room huddling in a corner. The door opens and you hold your breath as it shuts and locks with a click you become scared. Footsteps make there way over to you and you press yourself against the wall. JU: Trinity baby why do you hide from me when you KNOW ILL FIND YOU! She picks you and slams you into the wall as her nails pierce your flesh you scream out. JU: whats wrong are you scared? She smacks you across the face and laughs as you cry. You struggle in her grasp trying to get away but she only tightens her hold. You finally stop and just lay there limp against the wall. JU: this hurts Darling you dont wont to be with mommy. TR: why? JU: why your asking why its because I hate you I want you dead your nothing just a piece of trash. TR: Im sorry Julie. JU: What was that? She bangs your head against the wall and you scream out. TR: IM SORRY JULIE. JU: no your not. She holds you against the wall even more and punches you in the stomach you scream as you feel hard rock go through. JU: Trixinight is so wonderful isnt it child? The dark blue stone made into a glove on her fists shines in the shred of light that is in the room. She punches you in the face and you feel your check bone crack. TR: Stop it. JU: NO NOT TILL YOUR DEAD I WILL KILL YOU!  
END DREAM MODE

:)  
You wake up screaming everyone in the cave sits up alert and growls before noticing it was only you. H: Trinity are you alright? You sit there gasping clutching your stomach it was bleeding through and the pain was immense. KU: Hiei I need cloth shes bleeding again. MI: what about Botan and Yukina? KU: there to weak. Kurama is by your side in a second moving your hands out of the way to see the damage. KU: Trinity you made the hole larger. You growl as you feel your powers spinning out of control and wind wraps around you. KU: YOULL BLEED TO DEATH IF YOU DONT CLAM DOWN! You shake your head back in forth rolling onto your stomach and gripping the hole. Your eyes are red as you pick yourself up and walk out of the cave everyone tries to stop but there cast aside. You fall onto the ground and release all your powers screaming into the night. Finally you can breath regular even though you have only twenty five percent of your normal power now. Kurama comes over and stares at you as you stare out into the night. KU: are you alright? TR: I need to go home. KU: we need to stop the bleeding. He tells you pressing cloth to your stomach. You feel Hiei behind you he helps keep you from falling over. TR: its Julie shes behind everything how could I have missed it? H: what are you talking about? TR: in the papers at the house they kept calling the Trixinight a jewel but that wasnt what they were talking about they always referred to it as a demon. I understand now Julie is the Jewel shes controlling the bears with the Trixinight.

You can feel yourself slipping away again and Kurama muttering to Hiei. KU: we need to get her home now. H: lets go. MI: get on. Mist comes over and Hiei jumps on holding you. JK: Kurama. Jackal allows Kurama to jump onto his back as Mist takes off running to the house there in no time Kurama haves Hiei take you up to your room where he lays you on the bed and moves out of the way as Kurama begins to sew your stomach together. You had already slipped off again and Hiei was finding you clean clothes to wear. KU: the bleedings stop Ill go tell the others. Hiei nods going over to you and slipping clean clothes onto your body. He brushes hair out of your face and sits beside you. H: idiot take it easy we dont want to lose you.  
~~LATER~~  
You wake once again this time in your room with Hiei beside you sleeping its six in the morning. You sit up carefully and shake Hiei who wakes quickly. H: you should rest. TR: no I realized something if she can control the bears she can control the wolves I have to warn them. You tell him standing you grab a jacket on the bed and stuff your phones in it opening the door. H: Trinity stop. TR: no I need to help. He growls and picks you up carrying you down the stairs. H: stop being so damn stubborn. TR: Im so good at it though. You tell him as you wait for him to open the back door. You see Mist and Jackal sleeping together and smirk despite the situation. TR: MIST! She wakes and jumps seeing your up Jackal also wakes and stands up shaking. MI: your okay? JA: we were worried about you sister. TR: I fine but you must go back to the others if Julie can control bears with Trixinight she can control the other wolves you must hurry and warn everyone. JA: come on Mist. MI: be safe. TR: you too. You watch them run away and Hiei takes you back into the kitchen and sits you in a chair. KU: your up you shouldnt be up why are you up? TR: good morning to you to Kurama. He rolls his eyes at you and starts making breakfast watching you making sure you dont get up. The others soon come in and sit down. TR: Thank you for everything you guys did. BT: happy to help did everything work out okay? TR: no not exactly Julie was behind everything her Karasu and Jared. YU: dont worry we got your back all the way. TR: thanks Im going to need it. You get up and go to the fridge digging around you hear your cell phone ring. TR: one of you answer that stupid black phone. You tell them as you drink some water. YU: its not the black one. You chock on the water as you see the white one vibrating on the table. KU: should I answer it? TR: no. You pick it up slowly and look at the name it says

Father you open it up and read the text message there.  
You know where to go see you soon.  
You throw the phone against the wall and the others jump in surprise of your sudden actions. YU: whats wrong? You walk away going upstairs as you pull out the keys the others follow behind you. You open your uncles room fist and find his cell phone gone from his table and his closet open with missing clothes. You start to feel your breath come in shorter breaths and go to your fathers room you open the door quickly banging it on the wall. You see his cell phone gone and his clothes also gone. You go over to the desk and start opening the drawers and throwing things around. KU: Trinity whose rooms are theses? TR: my fathers and my uncles. Did you let Julie out of your site at all? You turn to the girls who shake there heads no. YK: no we were with her the whole time. YU: what does this mean exactly? TR: get out of this room please. They back up into the hallway and you shut the door locking them out you take your phones from Yusuke and go into your room locking the door. You sit down on your bed and re-read the message again. It rings again this time the caller ide says uncle. You open the phone and answers it hesitantly. TR: Hello? AT: hi Trinity how are you? TR: who ever this is you better stop and return the things you took. You say trying to sound brave. AT: Trinity thats no way to talk to your uncle. He laughs on the other end and you shut it and throw it across the room pulling the pillow over your head. It rings again and you growl opening it up its from your uncle.  
Were Waiting  
You shut the phone and go to your closet you pull out some black pants and a black V-neck shirt with a black undershirt under it. You put the globes on and flex your hands you grab some leather straps for your hair. You change quickly and hook your phones to your belts. You pull out as many weapons as you can carry and strap them to your person. You walk to your window and jump out you walk through the woods pulling your hair into a long high pony tail. You wrap the pony tail in black leather and pull up the hood to your shirt and cover your face all that shows now are two eye slits you make it to the wolf cave and look around its to quiet. You jump into a tree and look around you can see some of the wolves off in the distance standing in the circle. Two other wolves arent there though there pinned to the ground by Raven and Moro. TR: damn it Mist, Jackal you should have left right away. You jump through the trees being careful to be as quiet as you can. When your close enough where you can listen you stop. DO: you two have betrayed us you must die. MI: Father its the Trixinight thats talking dont let it control you RAVEN Snap out of it! RA: SILENCE! He snaps at Mists head and you roll your eyes jumping down and kicking Raven and Moro off of Mist and Jackal. TR: SANP OUT OF IT!

You yell at all the wolves as they growl at you. DO: the jewel wants her alive get her kill the non-believers. You roll your eyes and appear in front of Donovan and hit him in the chest he falls on the ground knock out for a good while. All the wolves turn to there fallen leader you jump past them all and appear on Mists back. TR: run we cant do anything for them now. MI: Is my dad okay? TR: hes fine run. You kick her in the side to get her moving Jackal runs along side her as you g deeper into the forest. TR: Dont stop. You tell them as they push past there limits.  
GANGS POV  
The gang walks into the living room and sits down on the couch and chairs. YU: whats wrong with her? KU: something about her uncle and father we know that much. KW: yeah but what? KA: maybe they didnt get along. YK: no its her and her mom that didnt get along. YU: you know this would be easier if she would just tell us. H: she wont tell us till shes ready. KU: Hiei you spend the most time with her any idea? The others turn and look at Hiei. H: we train. He tells them looking away. KU: maybe we should go talk to her. YU: Not me Ill just mess it up. KW: me too. KU: Hiei why dont you do it. H: HN. He gets up and goes up the stairs slowly as he knocks on your door. H: Trinity open up. He opens the door and looks around he sees the open window and goes to it quickly looking around. H: Damn it Trinity. Hiei goes downstairs quickly. H: shes gone. YU: what? KW: When? H: I dont know lets go find her shes injured shell need help. KU: with what? Hiei says nothing but goes out the back door and into the woods the other guys follow behind them. KU: lock the doors and dont let anyone in! The girls nod and shut bolt every door and window in the house. YK: do you think Trinity will be okay? JU: shell be just fine. The girls scream but are cut short when there knocked out. JU: bring them. Karasu and Jared pick up the girls leaving the house. RECAP:  
GANGS POV  
The gang walks into the living room and sits down on the couch and chairs. YU: whats wrong with her? KU: something about her uncle and father we know that much. KW: yeah but what? KA: maybe they didnt get along. YK: no its her and her mom that didnt get along. YU: you know this would be easier if she would just tell us. H: she wont tell us till shes ready. KU: Hiei you spend the most time with her any idea? The others turn and look at Hiei. H: we train. He tells them looking away. KU: maybe we should go talk to her. YU: Not me Ill just mess it up. KW: me too. KU: Hiei why dont you do it. H: HN. He gets up and goes up the stairs slowly as he knocks on your door. H: Trinity open up. He opens the door and looks around he sees the open window and goes to it quickly looking around. H: Damn it Trinity. Hiei goes downstairs quickly. H: shes gone. YU: what? KW: When? H: I dont know lets go find her shes injured shell need help. KU: with what? Hiei says nothing but goes out the back door and into the woods the other guys follow behind them. KU: lock the doors and dont let anyone in! The girls nod and shut bolt every door and window in the house. YK: do you think Trinity will be okay? JU: shell be just fine. The girls scream but are cut short when there knocked out. JU: bring them. Karasu and Jared pick up the girls leaving the house.

:)  
QUIZ STARTS: Mist and Jackal stop after it gets dark and sit panting you jump down and help them sit down. TR: are you okay? As you help jackal down your thrown against a tree. MI: TRINITY! Nets are thrown over Mist and Jackal you growl and look to the person whose holding you. TR: UNCLE! The man holding you up is your uncle you gasp and try to get out of his hold. AT: whats wrong niece not happy to see me I told you I would see you soon. TR: Let Them Go! He only laughs and you glare powering up your energy. You push him back and run over to Mist and Jackal you get clothed line on the way there and stare up into the trees trying to get your breath back. TR: Daddy? The man above you smirks and kicks you into a tree. You lay there blinking slowly as everything goes black.

:)  
GANGS POV  
YU: TRINITY? H: she went to the wolves. KU: yes lets go maybe they no where shes at. H: get in the trees. YU: why? H: Trinity thinks that Julie can control these animals with Trixinight. YU: so you mean they can attack us? H: yes. Hiei jumps into the tree with Kurama and Yusuke and Kuwabara have some trouble getting up. They finally make it and jump to the wolves cave. They get there and find everyone gone not even a little cub is running around. KU: this isnt good. H: stating the oblivious again Kurama. KW: so where is everyone? Kuwabara asks just now catching up? YU: there gone idiot. RA: where around you just have to know where to look. The gang watch as Raven walks out of the cave and sits in front of them. H: wheres Trinity? RA: shes hiding with the others Ill take you to them if you wont. YU: thanks Raven. Hiei cuts him off and stops him from approaching. H: does that sound like the Trinity we know hes under her control. RA: Were not under the Jewels control Hiei we went in hiding so we would be safe it was Trinitys idea. H: she wouldnt leave you here all by yourself. RA: I made her go. H: made Mist leave you too? Raven growls and shakes his head. RA: am I taking you or not? KU: Hiei even if this is a trap we have know way to find Trinity. H: so your suggesting we walk right into this? YU: well be fine. H: and if he doesnt lead us to Trinity then what we would have just wasted more time. KU: at the moment we have no choice. Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara jump down from the tree and look up at Hiei who rolls his eyes and also jumps down. RA: good this way. The follow behind Raven with there eyes open for anything that could happen.

TRINITYS POV  
As begin to wake up you can hear voices all around you. Your chained up against the wall the chains are wrapped to tight around your arms and ankles. You keep your breathing clam and eyes close listening. OT: I thought she would be a challenge she isnt as welled trained as I hoped she would be. AT: such a shame Trinity. You feel a blow to your head and open your eyes glaring at your father and uncle. OT: Daughter how are you? The man standing in front of you smiles in a way that makes you sick to your stomach. TR: your not my father. OT: HN believe what you wont to. AT: we just need to make sure you stay out of the way. JU: yes darling I cant have you getting in my way. TR: JULIE! JU: yes? TR: I known you were behind this just wait till I get a hold of you Ill kill you. She laughs and walks in front of you. You glare at her and struggle against your chains. Julie had her hair in a pony tail wearing a black bra with a see through red shirt over it and low cut jeans with a G-string pulled up were you can see the strings outside of her jeans. She smacks you across the face and gets up in your face holding your face in her hands. JU: dont wake your friends darling she looks over to your right and you see the girls chained up. TR: no they have nothing to do with this let them go. You feel the air knocked out of you as your father punches you in the side. You feel your stitches tear out and blood starts to leak down your front again. OT: youve grown soft Trinity. You cough blood up as he walks over to your mother and wraps his arms around her kissing her neck. Tears spring to your eyes you do your best to hold them back. AT: Whats wrong Trinity are you going to cry? TR: let them go Ill do anything you wont just let my friends go. JU: oh I know youll do anything I wont thats the point of the girls. TR: What Do You Wont? You growl at her pulling against the chains again. She moves out of Ottos grasp and walks over to you ripping your shirt. She looks at your stomach and smirks tracing the scare before ripping whats left of your stitches out. You hold back your scream and grimace when Ani picks up a red hot iron rod and comes over to you. JU: remember Darling dont wake your friends. He passes her the rod and she holds it above your stomach you can already feel the heat radiating off the rod. She lays it against your stomach and burning flesh reaches your nose. You scream out in pain and struggle against your chains to get away from the heat. Tears pour down your face as she pulls the rod away you hang there panting. JU: Ive missed those screams. YK: TRINITY! You look up weakly as you see the girls awake and watching you. Otto and Ani move towards them. TR: Stop. You tell them weakly they stop and look back at Julie who watches you. TR: Julie your fight is with me do whatever you wont to me but dont touch my friends. JU: Anything? TR: anything. You tell her hanging your head low as she laughs and holds the rod against your side again. You hold back your screams for a while before you cant know more and scream out loud. She laughs and rolls it all around your back the burning flesh is to much and you throw up to the side. JU: untie her I have a friend whose is dieing to meet her. You fall to the ground in a heap as Ani unties you and Otto picks you up slinging you over his shoulder. You scream again as his cool flesh touches your hot skin. JU: youll really be screaming when he shows. TR: what are you going to do? You ask weakly looking back at your friends who watch you, crying and screaming your name. JU: I have a client for you your finally going to become a woman. It finally draws on you what shes talking about and you scream as loud as you can before passing out again.

:)  
GIRLS POV  
YK: we have to help her. Yukina tells the others trying to wipe her tears but her hands are also chained up. BT: if one of us could just get out of here and find the boys Yukina youre the smallest out of us try to wiggle out of the chains. KA: we cant let her go alone. BT: its that or we let Trinity get rapped without doing anything can you live with that? KA: No youre right. YK: how do I find them though? She asks as she moves her wrist up and down to get them out. Blood leaks down her arms as she pulls one blood wrist out the other one comes out easily afterwards. BT: find a way out first then run if you cant find anything that looks familiar after youre a good ways scream as loud as you can Hiei should hear you. KA: wait see if you see a key around here maybe we can help Trinity while your gone. BT: good idea. They look around and Yukina sees a key hanging on a ledge. YK: there I see a key. BT: grab it. She runs over jumping up and down to reach the key. YK: Im to short. KA: stand on the rocks beside. Yukina climbs the rocks and pulls herself up and leans against the wall. BT: youll have to jump. Yukina nods and pushes off the wall jumping as high as she can grabbing the keys and falling to the floor. BT: are you okay? YK: yes. She hurries to Botan and Kayko and quickly unlocks their locks. BT: Run and be careful. KA: yeah good luck. YK: see you soon. Yukina separates from them and runs as the follow after you.

:)  
GANGS POV  
Hiei stops and turns back glaring at the way they came they were going deeper in the woods then he wonted. KU: whats wrong? H: I thought I heard Trinity screaming. KU: maybe you should go back and look. RA: No we dont know where the bears are we need to stick together. YU: Hiei can take on the bears by himself thats all right. RA: could he take out seven bears by himself? YU: well that might be a little hard. H: where exactly are we going? RA: I cant tell you, you never know whose listening the jewel can be anywhere. KW: that was so gay man. RA: Silence human we must keep moving. Rave turns and keeps walking as the others stop and watch. H: since when was he a human and when did you call it the jewel? Raven stops in mid-step as Hiei pulls out his katana two other wolves and three bears surround the group. YU: Shoot where did they come from? KU: theyve been tracking us since we left the cave. Kurama tells them pulling out his rose whip. RA: do you really think you can take us all on? Your all going to die though but the jewel said to take you deep into the woods. KU: try not to kill them just knock them unconscious. RA: youd be better off killing us human. H: Trinity wouldnt be happy with us. RA: ATTACK. The guys get into action Yusuke and Kuwabara each take on a bear. Kurama fights two wolves and Hiei fights two bears and one wolf. Yusuke and Kuwabara finish there fight first and help Kurama who soon finishes there fight. Hiei had knocked out the two bears easily they were slow and clumsiest Raven on the other hand wasnt so easy. RA: just give up. H: where is she? RA: wouldnt know. YU: Your lying. YK: HIEI! Yukina runs through the bushes and Ravens head flickers towards her. He growls and jumps into the air at her with his claws ready to kill. She screams and hides her face Hiei appears beside her and pushes her on the grounds falling on top of her. His back is scratched only a little though like a cat did it. Raven growls and backs away rubbing his head against his leg. RA: Knock me out now. KU: Raven? RA: DO IT NOW! He growls and rolls on his back crouching Hiei quickly comes up behind him and knocks him out. KW: Yukina are you alright? YK: Im fine Trinity needs help. H: where is she? YK: This way. She grab s his hand and runs pulling him behind her as the others follow. She leads them to a small cave where she crawled out of H: how did you know where she was? YK: after you guys left Julie appeared in the house and took Botan, Kayko, and me. Karasu and Jared were there also. H: go back to the house. YK: know my friends are in there. H: its too dangerous. YK: So. KU: Yukina we cant watch you and look for them at the same time. YK: Ive already been in there I know what way they took Trinity Im coming. YU: no I agree you cant come. YK: Shes Going TO Get Raped Lets Go Already! H: what are you talking about? Hiei grabs her by the shoulders and stares directly at her. YK: Ani and Otto Toguro were taking her away with Julie to a client. YU: Trinity would have fought back. YK: she couldnt she was injured and weak from protecting us please hurry. KU: lead the way. She crawls through the hole and the others follow after her first Hiei then Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara. YU: what do you mean The Toguro brothers are back and why wouldnt they help Trinity if they know her? YK: I dont know they just stood there and watched as Julie torture Trinity. YU: I know they were evil. They crawl into the cave and Yukina waits for everyone before running down the passageway to where the girls were chained up.

Botan and Kaykos POV  
BT: hide I hear someone coming. They duck into a sideway passage and hold there breath as some workers pass by. Once there gone Botan and Kayko crawl out and run towards the end they duck into another corner as a door opens and Julie steps out with the Toguro brothers behind her. OT: what are your orders? JU: Ani find Raven and see if his job is done yet, Otto come with me we need to make sure the client is on time for Trinity. They walk away and Botan and Kayko wait before walking into the room they see Trinity strolled out on the bed sleeping. BT: watch the door. Kayko nods and looks out the window as Botan tries to wake Trinity. Botan slaps her a couple of times and talks to her urgently. BT: Trinity you need to wake up girl. TR: Im awake I just cant move. Trinity tells her not even opening her eyes. BT: did they drug you? TR: mum hum. KA: someones coming. BT: we need to go. KA: where theres no way out. BT: through the vent. Kayko hurries to open the vent as Botan drags Trinity over and climbs into the vent pulling her behind herself. Kayko climbs in and shuts the vent scooting back to hide as the door opens up. JU: and this is Julie looks around the room glaring before turning and smiling at the demon. JU: where we would like you to wait well bring her in moments Jared shes just getting ready first time and all shes a little nervous. JA: Ill be waiting Julie you better deliver I wont that little bitch to pay for what shes done to me. He touches the scare on his face without even realizing it and looked about he room. JA: bring her to my room Ill do it there. JU: as you wish Jared. They shut the door and walk away. BT: that was close. KA: lets keep moving. BT: okay Trinity are you still awake? TR: barely. BT: hold on a little longer okay. TR: thanks guys I owe you. Trinity tells them as they pull her along.

:)  
GUYS POV  
As they make it to the chamber where the girls were chained up the guys stop and look around they can see blood and the remains of a shirt on the ground. KA: Kurama its been so long. The group turns and looks at Karasu as he steps out of the shadows. H: wheres Trinity? KA: Jared should be with her right now. Hiei goes to attack but Kurama stops him. KU: this is my fight take the others and find the girls. H: HN. Hiei motions for the others to follow him as Kurama pulls out his rose whip and faces Karasu. KA: your still so beautiful Ill make sure I take that from you this time. Karasu attacks and Kurama jumps back defending himself from Karasus attack. KA: you know Julies going to let us take turns with Trine do you wont in? KU: your sick her name is Trinity. KA: I know hasnt she let you call her by her old nickname? Thats what everyone called her when she was with Toguro I wonder why she had to go by a nickname around him? Kurama ignores him and slashes his chest open with his whip. Karasu stumbles back glaring. KU: lets finish this I have a friend who needs help. Kurama runs and flips in the air he poses ready to strike.  
~BOOM~  
Karasu explodes and Kurama is thrown back into the wall as the smoke clears he hears laughing. KA: did you really think it would be that easy? Karasu walks in unscratched. Holding two bombs in his hand. KU: I saw you exploded whats going on? KA: that would be a new trick I came up with an image of my self that fights my opponent when there about to finish me off I explode your lucky that usually kills the fighter. Kurama glares and stands to finish the fight as Karasu throws two bombs at him he turns and runs up the wall and flipping off it. As he lands on his feet he rolls out of the way and slips a pill into his mouth. KA: your plants wont work today Kurama. KU: well see.

RECAP: Botan and Kaykos POV  
BT: hide I hear someone coming. They duck into a sideway passage and hold there breath as some workers pass by. Once there gone Botan and Kayko crawl out and run towards the end they duck into another corner as a door opens and Julie steps out with the Toguro brothers behind her. OT: what are your orders? JU: Ani find Raven and see if his job is done yet, Otto come with me we need to make sure the client is on time for Trinity. They walk away and Botan and Kayko wait before walking into the room they see Trinity strolled out on the bed sleeping. BT: watch the door. Kayko nods and looks out the window as Botan tries to wake Trinity. Botan slaps her a couple of times and talks to her urgently. BT: Trinity you need to wake up girl. TR: Im awake I just cant move. Trinity tells her not even opening her eyes. BT: did they drug you? TR: mum hum. KA: someones coming. BT: we need to go. KA: where theres no way out. BT: through the vent. Kayko hurries to open the vent as Botan drags Trinity over and climbs into the vent pulling her behind herself. Kayko climbs in and shuts the vent scooting back to hide as the door opens up. JU: and this is Julie looks around the room glaring before turning and smiling at the demon. JU: where we would like you to wait well bring her in moments Jared shes just getting ready first time and all shes a little nervous. JA: Ill be waiting Julie you better deliver I wont that little bitch to pay for what shes done to me. He touches the scare on his face without even realizing it and looked about he room. JA: bring her to my room Ill do it there. JU: as you wish Jared. They shut the door and walk away. BT: that was close. KA: lets keep moving. BT: okay Trinity are you still awake? TR: barely. BT: hold on a little longer okay. TR: thanks guys I owe you. Trinity tells them as they pull her along.  
GUYS POV  
As they make it to the chamber where the girls were chained up the guys stop and look around they can see blood and the remains of a shirt on the ground. KA: Kurama its been so long. The group turns and looks at Karasu as he steps out of the shadows. H: wheres Trinity? KA: Jared should be with her right now. Hiei goes to attack but Kurama stops him. KU: this is my fight take the others and find the girls. H: HN. Hiei motions for the others to follow him as Kurama pulls out his rose whip and faces Karasu. KA: your still so beautiful Ill make sure I take that from you this time. Karasu attacks and Kurama jumps back defending himself from Karasus attack. KA: you know Julies going to let us take turns with Trine do you wont in? KU: your sick her name is Trinity. KA: I know hasnt she let you call her by her old nickname? Thats what everyone called her when she was with Toguro I wonder why she had to go by a nickname around him? Kurama ignores him and slashes his chest open with his whip. Karasu stumbles back glaring. KU: lets finish this I have a friend who needs help. Kurama runs and flips in the air he poses ready to strike.  
~BOOM~  
Karasu explodes and Kurama is thrown back into the wall as the smoke clears he hears laughing. KA: did you really think it would be that easy? Karasu walks in unscratched. Holding two bombs in his hand. KU: I saw you exploded whats going on? KA: that would be a new trick I came up with an image of my self that fights my opponent when there about to finish me off I explode your lucky that usually kills the fighter. Kurama glares and stands to finish the fight as Karasu throws two bombs at him he turns and runs up the wall and flipping off it. As he lands on his feet he rolls out of the way and slips a pill into his mouth. KA: your plants wont work today Kurama. KU: well see.

:)  
QUIZ STARTS:  
Botan and Kaykos POV  
KA: how much longer are we going to crawl around in here? BT: I havent found a way to get out just shut up. Trinity was still drugged and not able to do anything to help. BO: wait I see a vent up ahead maybe we can get through that. They crawl a head a little further and look through they see nothing. KA: should we go through? BT: Trinity what do you think? TR: does it look like anyone has been in the room? KA: how do we tell? TR: describe the room to me. BT: okay theres a bed a closet and a desk. TR: what kind of room is it? KA: what do you mean? TR: fancy or not do you think a rich person would sleep in there? BT: defiantly the bed is huge. TR: any wrinkles on the bed papers on the desk maybe the closet doors open. BT: yeah wrinkles on the bed and papers on the desk thats about it. TR: wait a while before you go in make sure no ones coming. BT: how can we be sure though? TR: you cant you have to go with your feelings I usually stretch my senses out to feel if anyones coming but you dont have that kind of power. KA: then we should go now. TR: no to soon wait. KA: are you sure? TR: no I cant be sure of anything. You tell them as you rest against Botan. BT: how are you feeling? TR: like old times? KA: what do you mean? TR: when I was little she used to do this all the time except I wasnt fed back then either. You open your eyes and look around you look through the vent and try to gage if anyone is coming. TR: Im still to drugged to tell if anyone is coming well have to chance this. BT: okay Ill open the vent. TR: quietly. She nods and works at opening the vent as quietly as she can. She grabs the vent just as its about to crash to the floor and pulls it back in and sets it down. She jumps out and lands on the floor. BT: drop her Kayko Ill catch her. You roll your eyes as you push yourself out of the vent you land on your butt and growl as you stand up using the wall for support. Botan helps you by letting you lean on her shoulder. Kayko jumps down next and stands next to you and Botan. TR: fix the vent or they no we were here. KA: its too high though. TR: use the chair. She nods and runs over and grabs it pulling it back to the vent she pulls it back into place. TR: put the chair back and check the hall before we move out. Kayko nods and goes to the door. It opens before she reaches it and you all freeze.

:)  
GUYS POV  
KW: do you think Kuramas okay? YU: yeah man hes beaten Karasu before. H: Yukina where are we going? YK: this is where Julie was taking Trinity the Toguro brothers were helping her. YU: I still dont get that part though. KW: yeah I thought they were dead? YU: they are. H: how can we be sure of that? YU: I killed Toguro and Kurama killed the other freak. H: how do we no for sure though? YU: yes I know.

:)  
BOTAN KAYKO AND TRINITY POV  
As the door opens all the way you see Jared and Julie in the door way. There just as shocked as anyone to see you three standing there. JU: well this worked out great. JA: I only wont her. JU: of course Toguros get in here and grab those two. You can feel the girls backing up with you know theyd never be able to get back up in the vent. You watch as your uncle and father appear beside both of them and grab them. As you fall to the ground in a slump Botan and Kayko start screaming. JU: get them out of here. BT: TRINTY! KA: RUN! TR: I cant. you tell them as you lean against the wall and watch as there taken out of the room. Julie smiles at you and closes the door behind her. TR: Wait. She stops and looks at you as if waiting for a threat. TR: what will happen to those two? JU: Ill kill them or maybe turn them into one of us daughter. TR: Im not your daughter. You spit to the side and she laughs as she shuts the door. You look at Jared as he makes his way over to you. He lifts up his shirt and you stand using the wall for support. TR: come near me and Ill scare something else up for you. He smirks and pins you against the wall. TR: STOP! You scream at him as his hands go towards your stomach your shirt was torn and open exposing you to him. His hands roam your body and you scream at him as he unbuttons your pants he pulls away and smacks you across the face. JA: keep screaming I want to feel you struggle under me. TR: stop this. You plead to him as you hang your head to hide your tears. He grins and picks you up throwing you on the bed you scream as your burns get rubbed. He snickers and crawls on top of you. As you struggle and hit him he grabs your arms and pins them above your head. TR: please stop. You scream as he removes his own pants he rips off your bra and fondles you. You scream and scream as he plays with you.

:)  
GUYS POV  
YU: do you hear that? They hear a bomb somewhere behind them as they turn around and look. KW: do you think it was Kurama? YK: I hope hes okay. H: keep moving hes fine. The others nod and run faster they stop in front of a door with Trinity marked on it Hiei kicks the door open but finds nothing as he looks around. AT: shes not in there. They turn and see Ani Toguro holding Kayko in his arms shes knocked out. YU: KAYKO! Yusuke screams and tries to run to her but Hiei holds him back and nods to the knife against her neck. YU: give her to me. Yusuke growls at him his sprit energy coming off of him. AT: shall we fight then? YU: Ill kill you and make sure you stay dead this time. AT: then lets do this. Ani places Kayko on the ground and moves to the center of the room as does Yusuke does.

:)  
KURAMAS POV  
Kurama has one long scratch going down his chest and a bloody arm. KA: your getting weaker Kurama. Kurama smirks and runs towards Karasu as he jumps in to the air he suddenly changes into Yoko Kurama. Yoko throws seeds all around karasu and lands throwing his hands into the air. Bamboo shots out of the ground and stabs Karasu throughout his body. YO: you failed to notice the pill I swallowed wasnt a seed it may take longer to change like this but it gives me time to call upon plants as strong as these if you move your die quicker if you dont youll bleed slowly the choice is yours. Yoko walks out of the room and fallows the others trail. He soon catches up with them and finds Yusuke battling against Ani.  
GANGS POV  
As Yoko walks in he spots Kayko off to the side the others have yet to notice him. Or even when he sneaks behind Ani and picks up Kayko taking her back to Yukina. YK: when did you get here Yoko. H: hes been here try to wake her and find out where Trinity is. Yoko slaps Kayko across the face and she groans and wakes up scream. KA: YUSUKE URAMESHI HOW DARE YOU SLAP ME. She goes to slap Yoko but he catches her hand and stares at he coldly. YO: where is Trinity. Kayko stares at him blankly for a moment before it registers what is happening. KA: SHES ABOUT TO GET RAPED! H: WHERE? KA: I dont know he knocked me out I could find it in the vents. H: take me. She gets up and walks into the room Hiei kicks open the vent and she crawls through quickly. Hiei follows behind her and can soon hear your screams. H: go back to the others I will meet with you soon. She nods and lets him get past her as she crawls back out of the vent. Hiei keeps going as fast as he can.

:)  
TRINITYS POV  
TR: NO! you scream as he finishes pleasing himself with his hand. His hands slowly pull down your panties you struggle more and more as he touches you. He kisses you forcedly on the lips and you can taste blood as he pulls away and moves down leaving a trail of kisses down your body. You scream and cry harder you hear a bang and close your eyes as Jareds body falls on top of yours. Hes thrown off you and you open your eyes to see Hiei above you glaring at his dead body. He takes off his cloak and wraps your body as he goes to pick you up though you move away from him. H: Trinity its me. You curl up and cry harder your blood and tears mix as he tries to help you. The door opens behind him and you can see Otto walk in he stops as he sees Hiei. OT: Julie will not be happy you killed Jared. JU: not happy at all. You hear the voice of your mother and look up glaring. You can feel fire wrap around your arms and even though your weak you manage to stand up and walk past Hiei. Still crying you glare at Otto and scream. TR: YOUR NOT HIM. JU: Julie laughs and stands beside him you can see gloves on her hand glittering with Trixinight. You glare at her harder and she runs towards you. She punches you in the stomach since your to slow to block. The glove goes through your stomach and you glare grabbing her hands fire wraps around her arms and you can smell her flesh burning. Her screams fall on death ears as you feel the very last bit of your power falling away. You fall to the ground and she kicks you away you hit the bed and close your eyes falling into darkness. JU: Kill Him and Bring The Girl To Me So I Can Kill Her. Hiei watches her walk away cradling her brunt stubs that use to be arms Trinity had burned off her limbs up to her elbows. Hiei pulls out his katana as Toguro gets ready to kill him. Hiei attacks first and slashes him across the arm. His skin grows right back as if there was never a mark. OT: do you not remember the fight I had with Yusuke if he couldnt kill me you wont kill me. H: wont to bet. Hiei calls upon the darkest sword and his katana is engulfed in flames. He cuts him across the stomach and his insides burn as he kicks him into the wall. Toguro still gets up and attacks him again.

:)  
GANGS POV  
Yusuke glares and plants his energy around the battling field once Ani steps in the middle he grins. Yusuke activates his energy and makes it shot towards the middle exploding catching Ani in the blast his whole body is obliterated. He falls to his knees panting as Yoko and Yukina come over to him. YO: are you alright. YU: wheres Kayko? KA: here. She comes over and hugs him around the neck. YO: wheres Hiei. KA: he went on ahead he told me to come back to you guys. YO: come on Yusuke do you need help walking? KA: I got him. Yoko nods and leads the group down the hallway. KW: if that was the older brother then wheres the younger brother? YO: up a head with Hiei. The round the corner where they see Hiei get thrown into the wall he gets up and charges back at Otto. His fist is consumed in the darkest flame as he punches him throw his stomach Toguro tries to get him out but he wont move as he raises his power and calls more fire to burn his body from the inside out. Toguro turns to ashes and his outer shell bust the gang watches as a demon falls to the ground brunt alive. H: it was a fake she put a spell on the demon and had him acted like Toguro. YO: same with Ani and Karasu. KA: Trinity. Kayko and Yukina run over to her and try to wake her but she wont wake up. H: let her sleep shes had a hard day. YK: was she was she H: no I made it just in time. Hiei comes over and picks her up but he stumbles and Kuwabara comes over and takes her. KW: I got her Hiei. H: watch her. KW: I know. KA: wheres Botan? They hear a loud high pitch scream and turn and run towards her voice. They make it to the end of the hallway and gasp its a cavern thats being mined. Trixinight is everywhere and Botan is at the bottom being cut with a dagger made out of Trixinight. YO: we need to find an antidote for Botan and Trinity. H: Trinitys not going to last if we dont find it soon. KW: here take her Ill take care of Julie. Kuwabara hands you to Yoko who is the strongest at the moment and can hold you. He runs and jumps the bar landing on his feet. KW: BACK OFF WHORE! He screams at Julie as she looks his way. She had fashioned her an arm out of Trixinight since she no longer had any. JU: oh hello Kuwabara do you know Trinity doesnt like you she thinks your voice is annoying. KW: shut up and leave Botan alone. JU: why dont you make me. YO: tell us were the antidote is. She pulls out a chain around her neck and shows them two little bottles. JU: you mean these? Kuwabara runs over and tries to grab the bottles from her neck. She jumps back and smiles at him JU: youll have to try harder than that. RECAP:  
GANGS POV  
Yusuke glares and plants his energy around the battling field once Ani steps in the middle he grins. Yusuke activates his energy and makes it shot towards the middle exploding catching Ani in the blast his whole body is obliterated. He falls to his knees panting as Yoko and Yukina come over to him. YO: are you alright. YU: wheres Kayko? KA: here. She comes over and hugs him around the neck. YO: wheres Hiei. KA: he went on ahead he told me to come back to you guys. YO: come on Yusuke do you need help walking? KA: I got him. Yoko nods and leads the group down the hallway. KW: if that was the older brother then wheres the younger brother? YO: up a head with Hiei. They round the corner where they see Hiei get thrown into the wall he gets up and charges back at Otto. His fist is consumed in the darkest flame as he punches him throw his stomach Toguro tries to get him out but he wont move as he raises his power and calls more fire to burn his body from the inside out. Toguro turns to ashes and his outer shell bust the gang watches as a demon falls to the ground brunt alive. H: it was a fake she put a spell on the demon and had him acted like Toguro. YO: same with Ani and Karasu. KA: Trinity. Kayko and Yukina run over to her and try to wake her but she wont wake up. H: let her sleep shes had a hard day. YK: was she was she H: no I made it just in time. Hiei comes over and picks her up but he stumbles and Kuwabara comes over and takes her. KW: I got her Hiei. H: watch her. KW: I know. KA: wheres Botan? They hear a loud high pitch scream and turn and run towards her voice. They make it to the end of the hallway and gasp its a cavern thats being mined. Trixinight is everywhere and Botan is at the bottom being cut with a dagger made out of Trixinight. YO: we need to find an antidote for Botan and Trinity. H: Trinitys not going to last if we dont find it soon. KW: here take her Ill take care of Julie. Kuwabara hands you to Yoko who is the strongest at the moment and can hold you. He runs and jumps the bar landing on his feet. KW: BACK OFF WHORE! He screams at Julie as she looks his way. She had fashioned her an arm out of Trixinight since she no longer had any. JU: oh hello Kuwabara do you know Trinity doesnt like you she thinks your voice is annoying. KW: shut up and leave Botan alone. JU: why dont you make me. YO: tell us were the antidote is. She pulls out a chain around her neck and shows them two little bottles. JU: you mean these? Kuwabara runs over and tries to grab the bottles from her neck. She jumps back and smiles at him JU: youll have to try harder than that.

:)  
QUIZ STARTS:  
KW: I wont have to try. He brings out his sprit sword and cuts the chain around her neck. It falls and he catches it tossing it to the guys. Hiei catches it and they set Trinity down and open her mouth and pour the liquid down. She coughs and tries to sit up but Hiei pushes her back down. She swallows it and falls asleep again. YO: we need to get Botan. H: Ill get her Im still the fastest. He stands and appears by Botans side cutting her ropes and grabbing her before she falls. BT: thanks Hiei. H: HN. He brings her back to the others and Yoko helps her swallow the liquid. BT: Im feeling kind of tried now. YO: good just sleep. They hear a scream and look up as they see Kuwabara stab Julie through the stomach. She backs away and falls to the ground. JU: your weak Kuwabara you wouldnt have been able to touch me if that little bitch hadnt burned my arms off. TR: youre wrong. They all look to you as you sit up and shake your head. You look over to her and stand slowly up walking towards her. You fall in front of her and stare into her eyes. TR: the wolves and the bears after your dead will they go back to normal? JU: if there not dead I locked them up in that room over there they mined all this Trixinight for me. She tells you coughing up blood and falling over a little. TR: Give me the key. JU: go to hell. TR: I lived with you I was in hell. She slaps you one more time across the face leaving fingernail marks. She falls to the ground dead and you pull your self up you run over to the door and try to pull the door open but your to weak. You bang your fist against the door and blood runs down your arm. You feel someone grab your arm and look up at Kuwabara as he tries to help you up. You move away from him once your up and he pulls open the door along with Yoko. You look in and see all the wolves and bears on the ground lying around. You fall to your knees and cover your eyes as tears wash over your face. KA: Trinity it will be alright dont worry. TR: my family is dead its not alright I wasnt able to protect them. She wraps her arms around you as you cry into her chest. YO: lets go. TR: NO. You pull away from her and walk over to them you fall on top of Moro and cry into her fur. You hear a heart beat and stop as you sit up you can see her slowly breathing. You feel someone pick you up and struggle against them. TR: SHES NOT DEAD! You yell and scream even louder. TR: MOTHER! Moro sits up alarmed and your heart stops in your chest as you watch all the other wolves and bears slowly sit up. MO: Trinity what happened I feel like I was in a dream except it was real. TR: Let me go! You rip yourself away and run over to her hugging her as tight as you can. You feel blackness surround you once more as you fall to the ground you can hear everyone yelling your name.

:)  
LATER  
You wake up screaming as you look around and find yourself alone in your room. You curl up and cry into your knees events of that day come back to you. The door bangs open and Yusuke and Hiei run in. they look around before seeing you. YU: Trinity are you okay? You watch them as they step towards you. TR: stay away from me. You tell them as come closer. H: were not going to hurt you clam down. He comes closer and you scream again as he reaches out to touch you. BT: HIEI NO! Botan runs over and pushes past him she hugs you as you cry into her arms. H: whats wrong with her? BT: shes been traumatized get out both of you. As they leave you clam down and Botan looks at you. BT: Trinity they wont hurt you. TR: what time is it? BT: about noon are you hunger? TR: no. its silence for a little bit as you look around your room. TR: how long have I been out? BT: for about three days not long you should rest some more. TR: no. BT: what? You get up form you bed and she sits there shocked as you go to your closet and pull out a bag. You feel pain race up and down your body as you start packing some clothes. BT: what are you doing? TR: Im going to go stay with my family. BT: youre in no condition to walk. TR: I dont care I cant stay here. Your phone rings and you jump and turn as Botan takes out your black phone and answers it. BT: yes Mr. Brickfield shes up but I dont know if she can talk. She looks to you waiting for your answer and you nod to her as she walks over handing you the phone. TR: hello? You ask as you talk on the phone to him. BR: Miss. Trinity theres something you should see down here. TR: what? BR: something your father left you. TR: Ill come down soon. BR: okay Ill have it in my office. You hang up and attach the phone on your pants as you slip them on under huge shirt. You grab your bag of clothes and go over to your window. TR: were are my keys? BT: here what are you doing? You say nothing as you take the keys and open your window jumping out. You land heavily on your feet holding back your screams as your wounds reopen. You hear Botan scream and look back to her waving saying your okay. You go over to you garage and open it walking to the jeep. You open the door and throw your bag in it before also getting in and driving away you drive all the way to Brickfields office. You open the door and walk inside his office you go right into his room and sit down in a chair in front of him. BR: how are you feeling Botan told me you werent well? TR: Im fine thank you what is it you wonted to show me? BR: something your father left you he arranged for it to be opened on this day I dont know why though? TR: whats the date? BR: June 23. TR: I know why dont worry about it. (Think back to the second or third quiz) he hands you a big yellow envelope which you take and open. BR: I need you to sign this. He pushes a piece of paper and a pen towards you. You quickly sign it and dump out the contents of the envelope. A silver chain with a ring falls out and you pick it up and hold it up a silver ring with an engraving on it. It says Trinity Otto Togruo theres also a letter; you pick it up and read it.

:)  
Dear Trinity,  
Its June 23 today Im sure you know what that means its your birthday this is the last present I have to give to you. Youre my child and only my child forget about your mother you are a Toguro the best one yet.  
All my love my daughter your father Toguro.

:)  
You feel tears run down your face as you fold the letter up and place it back in the envelope. You take the necklace and place it around your neck and under your shirt. TR: thank you Mr. Brickfield. You tell him as you get up and walk out of his office you go to your car and get in as your phone starts to ring. You pick it up and answer it. TR: Hello? BU: Its time? TR: for what? BU: The baby its coming. He yells into the phone you hold it away and roll your eyes he was acting to panicky. TR: clam down where are you? BU: going to the hospital. TR: Ill be there soon. You turn on your car and drive away you get there hours later and park the car. You walk up to the front desk. TR: Im looking for Bui and Twilight shes having a baby. DE: third floor room 409. TR: thank you. You take the elevator to the third floor and walk towards room 409. You look through the window and see Bui fainted on the floor and Twilight on the table. She sees you and waves you in. TW: please Bui fainted and I need help. You nod and take her hand breathing with her. TR: come on Twilight almost there. TW: thank you. TR: youre welcomed. TW: we were wondering if you would be the godmother. TR: it will be my honor. You tell her as you hear a baby cry. She falls back and closes her eyes. TR: sleep Ill watch over your baby. She nods and falls asleep. You let go of her hand and walk over to Bui you kick him in the side and he sits up quickly ready to kill someone. TR: its over your babies out. BU: when did you get here? DO: its a boy. His question to you is quickly forgotten as he gets up and takes the little baby into his arms. The doctors leave and you sit on the other side of the room away from Bui. BU: do you wont to see him? TR: Im good. He looks at you shocked as you look away from him. TR: the mother should see him before me. BU: dont be stupid. He walks over to you and you tense up. He notices and stops where hes at and watches you. BU: what happened? TR: I dont want to talk about it can you forgive me if I asked to leave? BU: tell me whats wrong? TR: I cant. You get up and walk around him going to the door. You stop and turn back to him as tears are about to fall. TR: Im sorry I really am. You hear Twilight start to wake up and walk out of the room. TW: wheres Trinity going? BU: I dont know theres something wrong. You make it out to your car and see Bui walk out of the hospital you start up your car and drive away from him. You arrive home really late parking your car and walking towards the woods. H: where have you been? You jump in surprise at Hieis sudden appearance. TR: I had to go take care of some things. You tell him as you edge closer to the woods. He glares and you stop in your tracks as he comes over and stands in front of you. H: snap out of this Trinity. TR: Im not in anything can I go? H: where? TR: to my family. H: were your family too. TR: I know but. H: but what there are men here? You shrink at his harsh tone and he sighs. H: Im sorry. He tries to take you in his arms but you move away from him. TR: Hiei I cant do us not now please forgive me. You tell him turning and running with tears streaming down your face. You see the cave up ahead and slow down to a walk wiping your tears away. You walk inside the cave and dont see anyone so you take a seat on the bedding Moro had laid down for you as a child. You lay down and close your eyes soon though you hear footsteps and open your eyes as the family walks in. they stop as they see you laying there watching them. RA: Trinity are you alright? TR: just tried. MO: no he doesnt mean that daughter are you alright? TR: I dont want to talk about it. MI: okay. Mist walks over and lays down by your side as does Raven who nudges you gently. RA: youve been crying. TR: I really dont want to talk about that. You tell him as you fall asleep.

GANGS POV  
Everyone was sitting at the table eating dinner it wasnt really that great since you werent there. YU: where do you think shes at? BT: I hope with Mr. Brickfield. KW: we dont even know who he is. H: her personal lawyer. KU: so he didnt tell you what he wonted with her Botan? BT: just that he needed to see her ASAP. H: he wouldnt tell us anyway. KW: how long will it take for Trinity to go back to normal? BT: she was almost rapped her mothers been trying to get man to rape her all her life and a few days ago it almost happened shes probably scared out of her mind. KU: indeed we were just lucky Hiei got to her in time. H: not fast enough though. YU: at least you made it man. H: HN. Hiei gets up and goes outside resting against the door waiting for you. KA: I think hes upset. YU: were all upset here. YK: its my fault. Everyone looks shocked at Yukina who has her head down. YU: what are you talking about? YK: if I hadnt meet Julie that day none of this would have happened. BT: thats not true she planned this from the beginning we all fell for it. KW: not Trinity she know she hadnt changed when she saw her. KU: she would have thought that even if she had changed. YU: maybe but well never know we cant be in the same room with out her screaming at us. KU: shes not trying to hurt us shes just afraid give her time. YU: I know but she must know we would never hurt her. KA: she does Yusuke she just cant help it Im surprise shes doing as well as she is doing. KW: Im not hunger Im just going to go to bed. KU: I think we all feel that way tonight. They all get up and go to bed except Hiei who waits for you.

:)  
TRINITYS POV  
You wake up in the morning and look around youre curled up against Mist and Moro. Raven and Donovan are gone most likely to hunt. MO: morning Daughter. TR: Hi Mom. You sit up and lean against her looking around the cave. MO: now would you like to talk? TR: no. you hear your phone ring and look down at it. Buis calling you. MO: are you going to answer that? You press a bottom on your phone to silence the ring and look away. MO: who was it? TR: Bui. MO: why dont you wont to talk to him? TR: he just had a child. MO: thats good. TR: it was a boy they asked me to be the godmother I told them I would then I left. MO: did you even see the child? TR: I couldnt. MO: why? TR: I dont know. MO: child you know you cant hide from what happened. TR: Ill try as long as I can though. Raven and Donovan walk in with Jackal beside them. JA: sister. TR: hi Jackal. RA: brought dear. TR: no thanks Im not hunger. MI: you should eat sister. TR: I ate before I came over. You tell them turning away and staring at the wall. They eat the dear watching you all the while. RA: Trinity come on Im going for a walk. TR: Im good. RA: oh shut up and get on Ill carry you. DO: Raven leave her be. They leave you be for the day only asking if you want to eat which you dont.

:)  
WEEK LATER  
You havent eaten in a whole week and your family is worried about you. Now you wont even talk to them as you just sit there staring at the wall. KU: hello anyone in here? MO: where here Kurama. You sit up the first thing youve done in a week and look to the entrance you take a sit beside Raven and Jackal. You watch as he comes in carrying a basket Botan is with him. BT: Trinity how are you? TR: fine and you? BT: we miss you. TR: Im sorry. KU: we brought by some food for you we didnt know what you where eating. TR: Thanks. He sits the basket down on the floor and Botan takes a seat in front of you. BT: the others say hi. TR: tell them I said hi please. KU: we will come on Botan lets go Im sure Trinity has many things to do today. TR: thanks for coming Ill see you later. They nod and leave the cave, you lean against Jackal as they leave and stare at the ceiling. JA: you didnt talk much. TR: HN. RA: youre starting to sound like Hiei. You freeze at his name and feel tears coming. TR: Im going for a walk. You get up leaving them both there watching you leave. RA: if I known that would have gotten her to move I would have done it along time ago. JA: quiet she can still hear you. You hear them talk as you walk away the sun is bright and hurts your eyes as you go to the stream nearby. MI: Trinity you came out of the cave. TR: yes can you go get my bag Im going to go take a bath. MI: sure Ill meet you there. You nod and walk away as she goes towards the cave. Once you get to the creek you look around. Sensing no one around you take off your clothes and slide in. as you go under and swim around you come up you see your bag on the rocks. MI: Ill be back Trinity. TR: OKAY. You yell as run your hands through your hair and relax. H: Trinity. You freeze and cover your chest turning around seeing Hiei standing there. TR: what are you doing here? H: I was just walking I didnt mean to walk in on you. TR: go away. H: can we talk? TR: NO! You scream backing away even more. You slip and go under you fell your self pulled up and drag out. You cough out all the water and quickly cover yourself from him. He covers you with his cloak and whispers to you. H: Im sorry I didnt mean for that to happen. He lets you go and walks away you watch him he doesnt look back as he disappears from view. You wipe your tears away and grab some clean clothes quickly dressing. You fold the cloak gently and hug it to your chest holding back more tears as you feel them coming back. MI: Trinity are you alright? TR: yes lets go. MI: I smell. You tense at her words and look away from her. MI: dinner ready to hunt? You smile weakly at her and nod as you change into your wolf form. You follow behind her as she leads the way and makes the kill you just watch relearning everything again it seems. You bring back the kill to the cave and eat with the others who are happy to see you finally eating again. That night you fall asleep felling a little bit better but not much about everything.

RECAP: TR: yes can you go get my bag Im going to go take a bath. MI: sure Ill meet you there. You nod and walk away as she goes towards the cave. Once you get to the creek you look around. Sensing no one around you take off your clothes and slide in. as you go under and swim around you come up you see your bag on the rocks. MI: Ill be back Trinity. TR: OKAY. You yell as run your hands through your hair and relax. H: Trinity. You freeze and cover your chest turning around seeing Hiei standing there. TR: what are you doing here? H: I was just walking I didnt mean to walk in on you. TR: go away. H: can we talk? TR: NO! You scream backing away even more. You slip and go under you fell your self pulled up and drag out. You cough out all the water and quickly cover yourself from him. He covers you with his cloak and whispers to you. H: Im sorry I didnt mean for that to happen. He lets you go and walks away you watch him he doesnt look back as he disappears from view. You wipe your tears away and grab some clean clothes quickly dressing. You fold the cloak gently and hug it to your chest holding back more tears as you feel them coming back. MI: Trinity are you alright? TR: yes lets go. MI: I smell. You tense at her words and look away from her. MI: dinner ready to hunt? You smile weakly at her and nod as you change into your wolf form. You follow behind her as she leads the way and makes the kill you just watch relearning everything again it seems. You bring back the kill to the cave and eat with the others who are happy to see you finally eating again. That night you fall asleep felling a little bit better but not much about everything.

Okay thats it see you later  
QUIZ STARTS:  
You wake up panting in the morning and look around everyone is still asleep not disturbed by you at all. You suddenly feel you phone vibrate and pick it up looking at it. Twenty-three miss calls all from Bui accepted one its Koemna. RA: sister why are you up? TR: can you take me to Koemna? RA: lets go. You nod and you hope on to his back as he walks outside and away from the cave before he starts running. You appear in Koemnas office in no time and ask Raven to go back home. RA: I can stay. TR: no its fine please. RA: if you need me. TR: I know. You tell him softly as he runs away. You knock on the door and here a come in. as you walk in you see Genkai and Koemna talking they stop as they see you. TR: is this a bad time? KO: no please come in. you nod and close the door behind you. GE: Ill give you two a moment. She gets up and walks out of the room as you take her seat. KO: how are you feeling? TR: my wounds are almost healed. KO: thats good I heard you left the house. TR: yes. KO: why? TR: Koemna I came of my own free will please just tell me what you wont. KO: I didnt want anything he did. He gets up and leaves the room quickly as it turns gray and your father appears. You look away from him as he comes close to you. He kneels in front of you and talks softly to you. OT: Trinity. TR: . You can feel tears coming and cover your face as you hear him sigh. OT: dont cry daughter please youve cried enough. TR: shut up. You tell him standing up and moving away from him quickly. OT: Trinity I didnt know. TR: KNOW WHAT THAT THERE WAS TRIXINGHT ON MY LAND OR THAT JULIE PLANNED TO HAVE ME RAPED BY JARED WHAT DIDNT YOU KNOW FATHER. You break down crying and sit on the floor heaving you feel him next to you he hugs you and you beat against his chest as hard as your hands will allow you. OT: clam down shush. You try to get out of his grip but he wont let you go. OT: Im sorry Trinity. TR: you had sex with that bitch you put me through all of this I hate you its your fault. OT: I know daughter I know Im sorry. TR: I was almost raped and all you can say is sorry that doesnt help me. You tell him as you wipe your tears away. OT: I know but what else can I do? TR: turn back time? OT: Im dead I cant do that. TR: then let me go I want to go home. OT: where to that cave? TR: its just as much as a home to me as my house is. OT: what about your team? TR: what about them? OT: they miss you. TR: I know. OT: you cant let this scare you Trinity. TR: have you ever worried so much that your worst nightmare is going to happen that you want to die? OT: no. TR: I HAVE AND IT ALMOSTED HAPPENED NOW LET ME GO! You raise your power and hes thrown back from you. You stand with new tears streaming down your face and watch as your powers flare out of your control. All Fire Earth Wind and Water come out and destroy the room your father disappears and you scream as you let the last bit of your power out. You fall to the floor panting as the room starts to spin. You hear the door bang open as you completely collapse on the floor you feel someone pick you up. Two dark crimson eyes are the last thing you see as you black out. (Who do you think it was?)

:)  
MUCH LATER  
the first thing you notice as you wake up is the beeping sound of your heart monitor. As you fully open your eyes and sit up you find that youre in one of Koemnas rooms. You look around and noticed that Yuknia is asleep in a chair beside you. You shake her gently and she wakes up and slowly looks around before her eyes land on you YK: TRINITY. She hugs you and you hug her back before pulling away. TR: what happened? YK: your wounds got infected and then you used all your power we almost lost you. TR: who was it that I saw before I blacked out? YK: I didnt think you saw anyone.. it was me I want to apologize again. TR: for what? YK: its my fault all this happened if I hadnt meet Julie none of this would have happened. TR: Yuknia you didnt plan for this to happen and I can tell youre a good person so dont say sorry. She smiles and nods hugging you once more. TR: how long have I been out? YK: um two weeks now oh my god I have to go tell everyone theyve been worried to. She gets up and runs out of the room leaving you by yourself. You throw the covers off and look at your body it looks much better then it did you see some clothes sitting out and grab them you pull the shirt over your head and pull on the shorts as the door opens. The gang rushes in to see you out of bed Koemna is also with them. TR: um.. hi. BT&KA: TRINITY! Botan and Kayko run over and hug you, you hug them back feeling a little weak. KO: your okay thats great he wouldnt leave me alone he was so worried about you he was practically yelling at me. YU: what are you talking about? TR: nothing important whats up guys? The boys exchange looks before smiling. KU: how are you? TR: better I think releasing all my energy helped. Kurama comes over and so do Yusuke and Kuwabara the girls step back and the boys hug you a little hesitantly at first but you hug them back strong and so do they. H: I see your feeling better. You pull away from the boys and look at Hiei he wont even look you in the eye now. TR: its good to see you Hiei. KU: Im sure your hunger dinners almost ready will you be joining us? KO: after she does something for me. TR: Ill be there soon guys just have two quick things to do. KU: Ill set your plate then. You nod and follow Koemna out of the room to his office. He lets you go in alone and you shut the doors and lean on them as the room turns gray again

Your father appears and checks you over. OT: are you okay? TR: yes just fine. You tell him looking away he sighs and steps back. OT: your still mad I take it. TR: theres just some things I wonted to know. OT: what? TR: did you love Julie? OT: no I only loved you and Genkai. TR: then why did you why her. OT: Im a man Trinity I dont know why her I guess because she was the best I dont know. TR: why did you come back for me that day? OT: it took me years to figure that out. When I first saw you I was so mad I almost killed Julie right then. Then as I left I couldnt get you out of my mind it was your strength that made me go back. Even I know that know child should have to live that life so I came and got you. I figured if you had the strength to deal with her you could have the strength to deal with me, because I wasnt the best father I should have been there more. As he finishes you sigh and walk over to him wrapping your arms around him and burying your head in his chest like you were a child. TR: daddy I dont know what to do about Hiei. OT: do you love him? TR: I dont know. OT: I think you do but your still scared just give it time and dont let him get away if you really love him. He hugs you back and kisses your head before letting you go. OT: you might wont to call Bui back before he gets really mad to. TR: okay bye daddy I love you. OT: I love you to daughter. He kisses your head one more time before he leaves you let Koemna in his office. KO: please tell me he wont bug me now? TR: all taking care of. KO: thank you where to now? TR: woods by my house please. He nods and opens a portal you change into your wolf form before running through you run all the way to the cave. You see there not there and quickly sniff them out before running towards the circle where the wolves meet. You change and jump into the highest tree watching them. DO: the bears have agreed to the treaty we will no longer hunt each other. JA: What about Trinity have we heard any news about her? DO: no she hasnt woken up yet. You smirk and front flip off the branch flipping three times in the air before you land on your feet and standing up. TR: miss me guys? They just stare at you for a while before running towards you. Raven and Mist are first to reach they both give you kisses before the other wolves do. When they finally step back you regret doing that. You wipe the slobber off your face and smile at everyone. TR: okay next time Im out for two weeks just say hi when I come back okay. MO: are you okay to be standing up maybe you should still be resting. JA: shes fine shes a strong two legger. You stick your tongue out at Jackal and change into your wolf form. TR: I got to go Ill be back in the morning. MO: okay but make it early I havent seen you in so long. TR: yes mother. You nod to the others before running off you arrive at your house and walk in the back door. TR: Hey guys Im home. You yell as you grab a towel and start wiping your face. KU: in here. You walk through the door wiping your face with the towel. BU: wheres your phone. You stop as you hear Buis voice. TR: um.. I have know clue is Twilight here to? BU: so is Trent your god son.

TR: I can explain if you give me a chance. KU: why dont we eat first then you two can talk. TW: yes Bui Trent is hunger. TR: hi Twilight. She smiles and walks towards with a little bundle in her arms. TW: you left before you got to hold him. She moves your arms around and sets him in your arms. As you look down at him and smile he had silver hair and green eyes he smiles at you. You head towards the kitchen and pull out your chair taking a seat. Trent goes back to his mother as you eat your food. After your done you head to your study with Bui following behind you. Twilight went to put Trent to bed. You take a seat as Bui stands and glares at you. BU: well? TR: its hard. BU: try. He tells you as he takes a seat. TR: Julie was controlling the wolves with Trixinight Ive been in the hospital for two weeks since I saw you. BU: you looked fine when I saw you. TR: the wounds she gave me got infected. BU: how did she manage to hurt you? TR: She had the girls hosted and they where there. BU: your not making any sense why dont you start from the beginning. TR: Julie makes friends with my friends I hate her so I didnt try to make up with her she had someone attack me and blow up my car I think that was Karasu. BU: hes dead. TR: she had a demon under a spell that look just like him they did that to the Toguro brothers too. BU: something else happened didnt it? You stand up quickly and walk to the door. TR: I dont want to talk about that part goodnight Bui. You leave him sitting in his chair going to your room and going to sleep.

OUTSIDERS POV  
H: it wasnt her fault. Bui sees Hiei step out of the shadows and leans against the wall watching him. BU: are you going to fill me in on what happened? H: she was almost raped. BU: What? H: clam down before she hears you shes still not back to normal no matter how much she acts like she is she isnt. H: Julie kidnapped the girls and Trinity was captured also. We went out looking for her we found out that the wolves were under her control. Yuknia found us and took us to them when we got there everyone was gone. Karasu fought with Kurama Yusuke fought with elder Toguro Kuwabara fought with Julie and I fought with the other Toguro brother. BU: they where demons under a spell? H: yes. BU: does Trinity realize that? H: she should she know the Toguro brothers better than us apparently. BU: how did you know that? H: she told us she was with them for a while maybe you will elaborate some more? BU: nope. H: HN didnt think so. Hiei turns to leave but stops. BU: was it you who saved her? H: yes. BU: thank you. H: HN. Hiei leaves and Bui heads to his room to sleep.

:)  
NORMAL POV  
you get ready for bed as you put your hair up in a ponytail you hear a knock at your door and open it. You see Kuwabara standing there. TR: what can I do for you? KW: just answer a question for me. TR: okay shoot. KW: when I was fighting Julie she said something. TR: like what? KW: she said you didnt like me you found my voice annoying. TR: thats. KW: let me finish it was something Ani Toguro said once that he would kill me because she didnt like my voice. I asked him who he meant and he only smiled and said the only other person in my life excepted my brother. You freeze shocked that Kuwabara would put something like that together. KW: its true isnt it? TR: I was different back then but I promise you now I value you as a friend. He steps forward and you take a step back as he sighs and looks into your eyes. KW: I was just looking into your eyes to see if you were lying I guess your still not back to normal. You look away from him ashamed that he knows your afraid. KW: Im sorry. TR: its fine goodnight Kuwabara. You close the door and lock it before sighing and going to your bed. You toss and turn before finally falling asleep three hours later.

:)  
DREAM MODE  
You open your eyes as you feel something rubbing your leg and find your self on a bed half naked. You try to move your limbs but find them heavy like lead. TR: stop. You whisper out as you see someone above you feeling your body. You raise your hands and try to push off the hands touching you it doesnt work though they just push them away. You feel him pull your legs apart. As he begins to get close to your entrance you sit up and scream out.  
END DREAM MODE

:)  
You sit up in bed sweating and panting blood runs down your hand as you bit it to stop from screaming out loud. You turn on the light on your beside table lick away the blood as you also wipe your tears away. You notice your clothes are torn and little scratches are on your body. You wrap your hand up before changing your clothes. You dress in black pants and a black long sleeve shirt that hooks around your thumbs. You pull the loops around your thumbs to hide the bandages. As you unlock the door and walk out carrying a book as you go down the stairs you happen to catch the clock on the wall. Its three in the morning you sigh shaking your head your not getting enough sleep. As you walk into the kitchen you see Twilight up with Trent. TW: Im sorry did I wake you? TR: no you look tried. TW: I am new babies dont like to sleep. TR: why? You ask her taking a seat at the table and flipping open the tablet. You watch her as you draw without once looking down. TW: their afraid that they will miss something when they go to sleep. He finally falls asleep and she takes a seat at the table with you. TR: Im sorry I couldnt stay. TW: its fine I was just glad you were there to help me I didnt think Bui would faint like that. You smirk as you remember him passed out on the floor. TR: yeah I couldnt believe it my self Ive known him so long and nothing fazes him I guess that isnt the case anymore. You both share a laugh and regret it as Trent wakes up. TR: go back to bed Ill watch him. TW: no thats okay. TR: no I mean it. You tell her as take him from her and rock him gently back and forth. TW: are you sure? TR: yes go to sleep. She smiles and nods leaving you and Trent as she shuts the door you look down at Trent. TR: hi little guy you should be asleep. He giggles and reaches out to play with your hair. You let him as you sit down and sing softly to him.

SONG  
Come little child.  
Come into my arms.  
Ill protect you from everyone.  
As you sleep Ill be your guardian.  
No nightmares shall harm you tonight.  
When you wake well play all day, out in the sun well go away.  
But for now lay your head down.  
Close your eyes so you can dream of tomorrow when we play all day.  
Come little child.  
END SONG (yes I made this up myself I sing this to my niece Kiley I just rearranged the words a little.)

:)  
You feel him still against you and look down to find him asleep. H: that was great. you jump and turn around as Hiei watches you from the doorway. TR: how long have you been listening? H: for a while. BU: we both have. You jump again as Bui looks in. BU: you need to mediate Ill take Trent. You hand him Trent and stand going outside you notice Hiei following you as you take a seat in the back yard. He sits in front of you and you roll your eyes. TR: its three thirty shouldnt you be sleeping? H: I could ask you the same thing but that nightmare must have been something if you had to bit yourself to stop us from hearing you scream. You gasp and look away from him as he takes your hand and turns your face towards him. H: you dont have to be afraid Im here. You feel tears run down our face and pull away. H: Im so tried of seeing you cry. TR: Im tried of crying but I cant I cant be with you anymore. H: thats not true your just scared. TR: whats the difference? You try to get up but he holds on to your arms and you try harder to pull away. H: stop, just listen to me. He pulls you into his arms and holds you tightly. H: I would never hurt you Trinity I love you I can wait till your ready to try again but dont tell me you cant be with me and dont tell me you cant love me. You cry harder as you wrap your arms around him and lean into his chest. He holds you tighter and kisses your head. You look up at him and pull away suddenly you appear at the other end of the yard and look back one more time at him before you run.

OUTSIDERS POV  
Hiei sits there shocked he had been so close to getting through to her. He stands slowly and starts to go back inside he stops as he sees Bui standing there watching him. BU: she loves you more than you can imagine. H: how do you know? BU: Im sure shes told you Ive been training her since she was five I know her powers and her power of love was never as high before she meet you. H: what are you saying? BU: when she first saw you at he dark torment it was love at first site she didnt know it then. H: then why would she know it now? BU: because she knows what its like to lose that love when her father was killed she learned that, I know then what I know now she loved you and still does. H: then why doesnt she? BU: because she is afraid of losing that love again. H: who was her father? You make it sound like he died at the dark torment. BU: thats interesting. Bui walks away leaving Hiei to ponder what they talked about.

Okay thats it see you later

RECAP: You feel him still against you and look down to find him asleep. H: that was great. you jump and turn around as Hiei watches you from the doorway. TR: how long have you been listening? H: for a while. BU: we both have. You jump again as Bui looks in. BU: you need to mediate Ill take Trent. You hand him Trent and stand going outside you notice Hiei following you as you take a seat in the back yard. He sits in front of you and you roll your eyes. TR: its three thirty shouldnt you be sleeping? H: I could ask you the same thing but that nightmare must have been something if you had to bit yourself to stop us from hearing you scream. You gasp and look away from him as he takes your hand and turns your face towards him. H: you dont have to be afraid Im here. You feel tears run down our face and pull away. H: Im so tried of seeing you cry. TR: Im tried of crying but I cant I cant be with you anymore. H: thats not true your just scared. TR: whats the difference? You try to get up but he holds on to your arms and you try harder to pull away. H: stop, just listen to me. He pulls you into his arms and holds you tightly. H: I would never hurt you Trinity I love you I can wait till your ready to try again but dont tell me you cant be with me and dont tell me you cant love me. You cry harder as you wrap your arms around him and lean into his chest. He holds you tighter and kisses your head. You look up at him and pull away suddenly you appear at the other end of the yard and look back one more time at him before you run.  
OUTSIDERS POV  
Hiei sits there shocked he had been so close to getting through to her. He stands slowly and starts to go back inside he stops as he sees Bui standing there watching him. BU: she loves you more than you can imagine. H: how do you know? BU: Im sure shes told you Ive been training her since she was five I know her powers and her power of love was never as high before she meet you. H: what are you saying? BU: when she first saw you at he dark torment it was love at first site she didnt know it then. H: then why would she know it now? BU: because she knows what its like to lose that love when her father was killed she learned that, I know then what I know now she loved you and still does. H: then why doesnt she? BU: because she is afraid of losing that love again. H: who was her father? You make it sound like he died at the dark torment. BU: thats interesting. Bui walks away leaving Hiei to ponder what they talked about.

:)

QUIZ STARTS:  
NORMAL POV  
You stop as soon as you get to the meeting circle of the wolves. You take a seat and begin to mediate after two hours you stop and take a deep breath as you head to the cave. You walk in and find them all still sleeping, you change into your wolf form and creep up on Moro and jump on her back biting her ear. She growls and throws you off getting up shaking. MO: Trinity when I said early I meant when we woke up. TR: but Ive been up forever and your always sleeping lets go play. RA: shut up. MI: Ill play. You jump onto her back and roll around as she snaps at you. DO: Out Side Now. TR: sorry Father. MI: she started it. You growl and push her outside and roll around playing. BU: did you mediate or play around all morning? You stop as Mist rolls around and you stare up at him biting Mist in the ear. TR: I mediated for two hours thank you very much. You see Trent in his arms and smirk walks over Bui bends down and looks you in the eye. BU: are you okay? TR: yes. Trent reaches out and grabs your ears and pulls on them. BU: Trent let go of her ears. You change forms and take him from Bui. TR: evil little guy you probably wont faint when your mate is going to have your child will you? BU: shut up. You stick your tongue out at him and hand him Trent. TR: so what brings you out here? BU: Hiei told me what happened. You stop playing with Trent and stare up at Bui. TR: why? Why couldnt you just let it go. BU: because I had to know. TR: I Didnt Want You To Know. Trent starts crying and you hand him to Bui just briefly touching his hand you yank your hand away and back away from him. BU: he was only trying to help. TR: well he didnt. you turn your back on him as Mist steps in front of you. MI: I think it would be best if you gave her some time. Bui leaves and you sigh as you watch him leave. TR: I cant believe he told him. MI: I can still bite his head off. TR: dont worry about it Im going to go eat some breakfast Ill talk to you later. MI: be safe sister. You nod and walk home. As you get home you see everyone at the table eating already. YK: good morning. TR: morning everyone. You take your seat and start eating avoiding eyes with Kuwabara, Hiei, and Bui. TW: he didnt keep you up all night did he? TR: no not really. TW: thats good. TR: youll have to call me to baby-sit sometime. TW: anytime you wont. KU: maybe you could move closer. BU: we were thinking of doing that. Your cell phone rings you get up walking out of the room. TR: Hello? KO: its me. TR: yes? KO: Im letting you go. TR: what? KO: Im firing you. Your silent for a moment thinking if you heard him right. KO: Trinity? I know this is a shock but for now I think it would be best if you stopped working for me you can concentrate on other things instead. TR: I couldnt agree with you more. KO: Im glad you agree with me well goodbye. You hang up and walk back into the kitchen you grab you cup and notice you have orange juice instead of coffee a flash back comes back to you.

:)  
FLASH BACK  
TR: Im not hungry. AT: lair. OT: its not drugged so your eating it. TR: no way. You glare at your father as he picks you up and sits you down in his lap. OT: want to beat? He picks up a piece of toast and puts it in front of your mouth like youre a baby. You keep it shut even more and glare at the wall. AT: you know Trinity you hurt your father real bad last night when you burned him? This grabs your attention and you look sideways at your uncle. AT: yes and all he was trying to do was help you that wasnt very nice. Tears well up in your eyes and you look at the food in his hand being held out to you. You reach out with shaky hands and take the toast from your father you slowly start to eat it. When you notice his hand, you glare at your smirking uncle. TR: you lied. AT: I did didnt I? He laughs and starts eating his breakfast as does your father. You sit back and finish your toast you reach out to grab your fathers coffee but he pulls you back. OT: your to young for coffee Trinity. TR: I drink it all the time. OT: why? He asks as he gets up and goes to the fridge pulling out a bottle of orange stuff. TR: because its the one thing Julie wouldnt drug. Your father doesnt say anything but comes back with a glass for you filled with what he calls orange juice. OT: here. You drink a small sip before you drink the whole glass down. AT: I guess I should pick up some more of that today? OT: so it would seem. TR: can I go back outside now? OT: cant you eat more than that? You shake your head and he sighs before sitting you on the floor. TR: can I go into the woods? OT: not to far. TR: okay.  
END

:)  
Your snapped out of your flash back by Bui. BU: Trinity are you okay? TR: yeah. You put down the glass and go to the cabinet puling out a mug pouring you a cup of coffee. TR: I have some work I need to do call me if you need me. BU: are you sure your alright? TR: yes Im sure. You walk away and go to your study as you sit at your desk you notice all your bills on top of the desk. TR: its amazing the lights are still on. You set down and go through them writing out checks and reading over things. You hear a knock on your door and Bui comes in. TR: what? BU: I wont your help. TR: with? BU: we wont a house closer by. TR: why do you need me? BU: because there are no other houses near by your father made sure of that. TR: Bui dont worry Ive already taken care of that. BU: wont to fill me in? you reach into your desk and pull out some blue prints you hand them to him. He opens them up and looks through them. BU: is this suppose to be my new house? TR: yes, five bedrooms five bathrooms dinning room library study kitchen basement attic fifty yards of land what do you think? BU: are you sure about this? TR: if I wasnt sure I wouldnt have drawn up the plans you might want to make sure Twilight likes them though. BU: Im sure she will what are you doing? TR: bills. BU: sounds like fun. TR: its not. You take a sip of your coffee as you take a break and look at him. BU: this morning what happened? TR: nothing. BU: then why didnt you drink the orange juice? TR: because I wonted coffee. BU: still it looked like you were thinking of something. TR: why are we playing fifty questions? BU: because you wont talk to me anymore. TR: I wasnt aware I talked much anyway. You tell him narrowing your eyes. BU: your acting like him you know? TR: like my father? BU: no like Hiei. TR: shut up. He smirks and walks out you glare at his retreating figure and go to the window and look outside. TR: I dont have a job anymore what is there to do? You sigh broadly as you rest against the window.

One Year Later  
BT: Trinity where are you going? TR: oh just for a walk I havent been out in a while thought I would get some fresh air besides it feels weird in here. Yusuke and Kuwabara have been acting weird towards you of late and it was bugging you. BT: okay see you later. You nod and walk out you head towards the woods passing Hiei who is training. He watches you and you try to avoid eye contact with him. When you get passed him you sigh and pull out the ring you kept around your neck. You play around with it as you walk through the woods just letting out all your thoughts. You stop short as Yusuke appears in front of you and Kuwabara behind you. TR: hi guys whats up? You back up and put your ring inside your shirt as they come closer. YU: you were his girlfriend? TR: what? YU: Toguro you where his girlfriend? TR: No. you get a disgusted look on your face as Kuwabara gets behind you and grabs your arms. TR: HEY LET ME GO! YU: who are you? TR: Im Trinity your friend. YU: what arent you telling us? TR: I cant tell you. KW: why? TR: because you would hate me. KW: Did you Work For Them? TR: NO! you struggle against him but he doesnt let you go. YU: you havent trained in a year and that ring you play around with who gave it to you. TR: none of your business now let me go. Yusuke steps towards you and reaches out you scream and pull away from Kuwabara you trip on a root and Yusuke grabs your shirt on accident. You hear a rip as you fall to the ground. You cover your chest as your shirt it useless now. You back away from them covering yourself. KW: Get The Ring. Kuwabara jumps on top of you and tries to get your necklace. You struggle against him and Yusuke grabs your arms leaving you defenseless. You scream and try to grab your necklace but Yusuke reads it before you. YU: Trinity Otto Toguro. Youre his wife? Yusuke pulls you off the ground and slams you into a tree. YU: HOW COULD YOU MARRY THAT BASTARD? TR: HES MY FATHER YOU IDIOT! Tears stream down your face as you look away from him. KW: what? H: GET OFF HER. Yusuke is ripped off of you and Hiei stands in front of you protectively. TR: Hiei. He looks back at you to make sure your alright. YU: shes his daughter. H: I Dont Care. KU: indeed Yusuke we dont care who her parents are you had no right to do this. Hiei comes over and wraps his jacket around you. You fall into his arms as he picks you up and jumps away. You curl up against his chest as he lands in the yard he takes you upstairs to his room and sets you on the bed. H: are you alright your not injured? TR: no. you sit up and stare into his eyes you lean in and kiss him softly. As you pull away you look away. TR: thank you. H: Ive waited a year for you I can wait longer. You look back to him. TR: I dont wont you to wait any longer. He turns from you and your grab his hand pulling him on top of you and kissing him softly on the lips again. H: I thought. TR: Im ready Hiei. He smirks and kisses you again. Your hands reach up and take off his shirt he pulls away and comes back down kissing you again. He kisses down your neck you arch your back to him and moan softly. Theres a knock at the door Hiei growls and pulls away from you grabbing his shirt and putting it on. He answers the door and sees Yusuke and Kuwabara standing there. YU: is she okay? You grab the coat and zip it on ducking under Hieis arm. You smack them both across the face. TR: give it back. Yusuke holds up the necklace which you snatch from his hand

YU: were sorry. TR: I dont care who my father was I didnt deserve that. KW: we know were sorry. H: leave. Hiei takes you by the arm and leads you back into his room shutting the door. You lay down on the bed and he lay besides you. As you look at him he traces your face and kisses you on the lips. H: I remember who you are now Trine. TR: do you hate me because my father was a Toguro brother? H: no the others dont either you never had to fear that we wouldnt like you because of who your father was. TR: how did you know I needed you? H: I thought it was weird that those two would go out after you so I followed them. TR: Kuwabara wanted to know how I was connected to my uncle thats all. H: what was it like growing up with them? TR: it was great. You tell him moving closer and snuggling up in his chest he wraps his arms around you holding you tight. TR: they taught me to fight they protected me whenever they felt I needed it. H: they sound so different then from when theyre working. TR: my father always made sure I was kept out of that part of his life even after he died he made sure I was provided for. H: I bet you were a brat. You laugh and hit him in the chest softly. TR: I was not a brat I was just a little spoiled. H: just a little? TR: shut up. Theres a knock on the door again. BU: Trinity? You roll your eyes and answer the door. TR: Im fine Bui. BU: are you sure they know now. TR: I know but I think Ill live. You smile at him and even as Twilight runs up the stairs and hugs you suddenly. TW: are you okay Trinity? TR: yes Im fine. TT: Aunty are you okay? You smile at Trent and pick him up hugging him. TR: yes Trent Im just fine how about we go play? TT: YAY! He hugs you around the neck and you take him downstairs. You go outside and whistle loudly Raven appears with Mist in front of you. TR: hi guys guess who wants to play. RA: Trinity. You smile and jump on Ravens back he could buck you off if Trent wasnt with you. MI: Im not playing Im going to go hang out with Jackal. TR: bye Mist off Raven. He growls but runs through the woods. Trent laughs and yells faster, faster. You smirk and hold on tighter as Raven speeds up. He suddenly stops though as a bear walks out in front of him. You tighten your grip around Trent as the bear looks at you on Ravens back. He bows his head to you and goes on his way. TR: I think thats enough playing today. TT: no. TR: yes Raven. RA: going. He turns and runs back to the house you jump off his back holding Trent. TR: honey go inside to your mommy okay. TT: okay. He runs inside and you turn to Raven. TR: what was that all about? RA: the bears have great respect for you. TR: for what? RA: you saved them all from internal damnation. TR: is that it? You asked a little shocked he shakes his head and comes licking your check once. RA: I heard about what happened today with Yusuke and Kuwabara are you okay? TR: yes surprisingly they meant know harm. RA: I thought thats how you would feel still I think you should keep close to Hiei. TR: what are you talking about? He moves his head up to the second story window and you look up to see Hiei watching you. You smile and roll your eyes looking back at Raven. TR: I think Ive gotten over my problem now. RA: Im glad for you sister maybe you will take a mate soon. TR: Shut up just because you and Mist have mates doesnt mean I need one.  
TR: tell Sparrow I said hi and I wont to know when those pups are born Raven. RA: I know. You smile and walk into your house as he disappears. You see Yusuke and Kuwabara waiting for you again. TR: what now guys? YU: we just wanted to say were really sorry. TR: I already forgave you but if you ever do something like that ever again Ill kill you both. They gulp and nod there heads quickly. KW: Im sorry that we. TR: they were ready to die guys its all right. YU: still I remember hearing you at the torment you screamed when I killed him. TR: well I was upset then guys not anymore please dont concern yourself about it, and girls you dont have to hide around the corner. They step out laughing a little watching you. BT: do we have to move out? TR: no I wont you guys here if youll stay. KA: of course well stay. Yuknia runs over and hugs you with the other girls. You smile and soon tell them your going upstairs to change. You open your door to find Hiei in your room, as you shut the door he comes over and backs you into the door placing one hand above your head. He takes your chin and kisses you on the lips his other hand slides down and unzips the coat your wearing. His warm hand slips down your waist sending shivers up your body. He pulls away and stares down at you. H: get ready were going out. TR: where are we going? H: youll see.  
TR: tell me. H: no now get ready. You roll your eyes as he kisses you once more before leaving your room. TR: could have told me. You sigh as you go to your bathroom and take a quick shower you wrap a towel around you as you do your hair no make up. You go to your closet and look through your clothes you decide on a clingy blue shirt and nice light blue jeans. You check your hair one more time before its halfway up and halfway down. You frown and go to your dresser opening a small jewelry box on top. You pull out some hoop earrings and put them in nodding to yourself. You walk to your door and opening it seeing Hiei standing there. H: you look great. TR: thanks going to tell me where were going? H: out. You roll your eyes and take his arm as he holds it out for you. TR: are we just going to walk by everyone? H: no. He leads you out and down the stairs the whole gang is in the living room watching TV. You and Hiei run across with out anyone noticing and slip outside. Outside leaning against the car is Bui. BU: where are you two going? TR: I dont know. BU: dont be back to late. TR: Bui Im 20 years old. BU: Hiei watch out for her. H: HN. TR: goodbye and keep your mouth shut. He rolls his eyes and steps away from the car as Hiei holds the door open for you. You slide in and he closes the door. You sigh as he drives away though. H: whats wrong? TR: I miss my car. H: buy a new one then. TR: I think I will. You tell him he parks the car later at the outback. TR: this is where we went on our first date. H: I know. You smile and get out as he opens your door you go in and eat dinner. An hour later you get into the car and he drives to a dance club and you both dance the night away. You arrive home at two in the morning you get out and find everyone asleep and in bed. TR: hope Bui didnt wait up. H: if he did oh well. You laugh as you walk in you creep up to your room and change before walking into Hieis room. You curl beside him in bed and fall asleep quickly.

:)  
ONE YEAR LATER  
You and Hiei have been dating solid for a year now and everyday is better than the last. Today youre walking through the woods together. H: its been a year since we started dating today. TR: I know. He unlaces his hands with yours and stops suddenly. TR: RAVEN MIST STOP FOLLOWING US! They come out laughing as you growl and Hiei rolls his eyes at them. TR: Beat it. RA: oh come on where on having a little fun. H: come on. He grabs your hand and begins to walk away. MI: Trinity and Hiei sitting a cave first comes love, second comes marriage, third comes the baby in a baby carriage. You turn into your wolf form and turn on them growling baring your teeth at them. TR: Leave Now. RA: dang chill out. MI: we were only playing around. TR: Leave. You change back into your demon form and watch them walk away pouting. MI: your know fun anymore. TR: I love you guys but your getting on my nerves. They snicker together as they walk away. You roll your eyes and lace fingers with Hiei again. You start to walk away but he doesnt move you turn back to him. H: I want to ask you something. TR: what? You ask as he pulls you a little closer to him. He pulls out a black box and opens it showing you a ring. H: will you be my mate? You scream and jump hugging him around the neck. Mist and Raven run back into the clearing. RA: whats wrong? You turn and look back at them smiling. MI: why did you scream? TR: yes, Yes, YES. H: okay. He smiles and kisses you on the lips twirling you around YU: Crap. You both pull away and look over to the bushes. KW: idiot now they know were here. You laugh and kiss him again ignoring them. YU: wow, go Hiei. He sets you down and takes your finger slipping the ring on. Its a plain silver ring with an inscription on the inside that says Hiei and Trinity. YU: wait how long have you two been going out? He yells standing up from the bushes. You pull away from him and roll your eyes at them. TR: a solid year and we were going out before that but I broke up with him kind of. KW: you didnt tell us? H: go away. YU: come on we got to go tell everyone. TR: Dont you dare. They run off and you let go of Hiei chasing after them. They make it into the house before you pounce on both of them knocking them out. YO: may I ask what they did? You look up and see Yoko out watching you from the couch. H: I suppose you wonted to be the one to tell everyone? TR: well its my right. You tell him smiling. KA: Trinity what are you doing on Yusuke? TR: knocking him out I hope you dont mind oh by the way Im marrying Hiei. KA: oh okay let me know how it turns out. She turns to leave before she stops and turns back to look at you. She screams and runs over to you pulling you up and hugging you. The others run in to see whats happening. BT: whats going on? KA: Shes getting married. YK: to who? TR: Hiei. The run over and hug you screaming too. YO: shut up. You look at Yoko who is holding his ears. YO: about time Hiei. H: HN

You hear a howl in the distance and stop jumping around and listen. TR: Moro and Donovan want to see us Hiei. H: lets go. BT: well start planning the wedding dont be gone long. TR: okay. You grab Hieis hand and pull him out the door towards the woods. On the way there you become nerves and grip Hieis hand tighter. H: if you squeeze my hand any tighter we might have problems. TR: sorry. You pull away as you see the cave come into view. You see Jackal and Sparrow sitting outside of the cave waiting. JA: what did you two do there going crazy in there. SP: no there driving Donovan crazy he wants to know what you did. TR: we didnt do anything. DO: you scream and then run off what is GOING ON? You jump beside Hiei and he wraps his arm around your waist. H: I asked her to be my mate she got a little excited. DO: Im sorry I dont think heard you correctly. TR: you did he asked me to be his mate and I accepted. RA: so you have a mate now? MI: you and Hiei are actually going to be mates? MO: about time. TR: MORO! MO: what you shouldnt be surprised Ive been waiting for this to happen since they got back together. TR: okay well Im going to leave before Im embarrassed anymore. You turn and walk away pulling Hiei with you. RA: Let Me Know When You Have A Kid. TR: Let me know when you get a life. You yell back at him, you make it to the house and find the girls planning your wedding.

THREE MONTHS LATER  
Youre in your dressing room with the girls fixing your veil. BT: I cant believe this is actually happening. TR: me either. Theres a knock on the door and you turn and look as Bui steps in. BU: alright five minutes. TR: thanks Bui. He nods and jerks his head back for the girls to get out. They smile and move out of the room. Bui shuts the door behind them and moves towards you. BU: you look beautiful Trinity. TR: thanks. BU: I have something to tell you though. You turn at his serious voice and stare at him. BU: it was an honor when you asked me to walk you down the aisled but Im afraid I cant do it. Your eyes widen as you feel them water. TR: why? OT: because I wont to do it. You look at the door and see your father standing there in a tux watching you. TR: ? You run over and hug him around the neck. BU: Ill just leave you two alone. Bui walks out of the room and you look at your father. TR: what are you doing here? OT: your friends asked a favor just for today. He sets you down and looks you over. OT: you look beautiful. TR: thank you dad. OT: shall we get going Im not here all day. You nod and he holds out his arm for you to take you do and he grips your hand and leads you out the room. The girls smile and the music starts as they walk in front you exit the house and enter the back yard where Moro Raven Mist Donovan Jackal and Sparrow are waiting along with the gang. Your father passes them and hands you to Hiei who takes your hand. OT: take care of my daughter Hiei. H: you have my word. Your father nods and kisses you once on the head before stepping away he nods to you and disappears into thin air. Tears well up in your eyes as the ceremony starts. The priest begins. PR: do you Hiei take.

Dear Dairy,  
June 23

thats todays date and my wedding day. I have no more to tell you so this concludes my story.

Okay this is the end of the story I hope you enjoyed it. gosh that makes me want to cry! just kidding

232


End file.
